The Midnight Bloodline
by Kiera27
Summary: Harry Potter/InuYasha Crossover - Slash Harry/Harem -Harry was visiting Tokyo with his 'loving family' when his curiousity got the better of him. Now he's 500 years in the past with a whole new look,great, just great. Rating just in case.
1. A Trip to the Shrine

**Disclaimer: I own neither Inuyasha nor Harry Potter. The belong only to their authors and the companies that have paid for their rights. If any similarity is found with another's story it is completely unintentional, there are too many stories to completely avoid it though.**

Harry followed his 'family' up the shrine steps with a sigh, Vernon had been chosen by his company to go to Tokyo to try to get one of the companies therein to invest in Grunnings. They were here for a full week though so they 'Petunia' decided that they should get their fill of the culture, so here they were at the closest shrine to their hotel with the whales complaining before they even made it to the shrine.

Harry was actually interested in the shrine, he had read a lot about them over the week before they arrived. He loved the local legends, especially the ones that this particular shrine was a large part of. The tale of the Shikon no Tama was one of his personal favorites. He could not wait to visit such a spiritually powerful site.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they reached the top of the stairs the Dursleys split away to head towards the main house while Harry made his way to a beautiful cherry tree that called to something deep inside of him. When he got close enough he reached over the small fence and ran his hand down the trunk slowly, he could feel the magic of the tree caress his, it left a pleasant tingle all over his body. He spent several minutes simply standing there touching the tree before another magical signature caught his attention, it was coming from a small out building away from anything else in the shrine, it sang to him and beckoned him closer. Before he could even register the call, his feet had already begun to carry him closer to the building, as he opened the sliding door he realized that it housed a well that was practically glowing with power. He drew closer to the edge and as he leaned over the edge to peer into its depths he was surrounded by a brilliant blue light that dimmed only to reveal an empty well house.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Harry came to he was laying on the ground in what he assumed was the bottom of the well, he felt rather strange, almost as if all of his parts had been recently rearranged. When he look up he got a shock when he saw blue skies, for one it had been overcast at the shrine when the arrived and the well house most certainly had a roof. He found some rather sturdy set of vines along the edge of the well and used them to climb out of the well, it was surprisingly easy to do, he wasn't even tired when he reached the top.

As he looked around he realized that he was most certainly not where he was supposed to be. He was surrounded by beautiful trees with the greenest leaves that he had ever seen. The wind blew gently through the trees and carried with it the smells of thousands of animals and the smell of humans in the distance, the human smell was slightly unpleasant. It was that thought that stopped Harry's thought process completely, firstly his sense of smell had never really been that good thanks to the cleaning chemicals that his aunt had forced him to use, then there was the fact that he registered the human smell as only slightly higher than the animal in importance. It was almost as if his subconscious no longer considered him as a member of the human race.

He suddenly had the intense urge to find a reflective surface. He closed his eyes and let his senses take over without thought. In the distance to his right he could faintly pick up the sound of running water, most likely that of a small stream, perfect. Harry hardly noticed how fast he was moving through the trees as he rushed towards where the sound had originally come from. He stopped at the edges and kneeled down to lean over the edge to get a good look at a completely different him.

The first thing that registered were the fox like ears on the top of his head, they were as black as his hair that now seemed to flow all around him, it would probably reach his ankles if he was standing. Of course there were his eyes which were the same color but they now looked more like a animals eyes and he could see better then he ever had despite the fact that he was not wearing his glasses and he could see ever detail of his face. His face in general seemed to be more aristocratic and a lot more feminine. High cheekbones, thin eyebrows, long lashes, full lips and slightly tilted almond eyes that looked even bigger in his new face. It was only after noticing those changes that he noticed the most important one, the scar that had ruled his entire life was gone, in its place was a black rose in full bloom.

Harry was almost afraid to continue his inspection but found his body to be far less dramatic. He was only a little smaller and more delicate that he was used to, after all he had never been very large to begin with. His hands were more feminine and his nails were now longer and thicker, they were now more like claws. He did get a shock when he turned and saw the six fluffy tails, but really, it just added to the overall weirdness. The only other thing that seemed to stand out were his new cloths. Gone were Dudley's old cast offs as he was now clothed in a silk kimono with a beautiful floral pattern with the roses wrapped around his frame which seemed to enhance his femininity but left him still looking like a boy, just a very pretty one.

Harry shook himself out of the almost daze he was in to analyze his situation, he had apparently fallen down a well that had taken him to this place and he no longer appeared to be human. He searched his pockets only to remember that he had left his wand in his truck so that he could avoid a little of his Uncle's wrath. He wished that he at least knew what time it was, no sooner did the thought cross his mind then his magic leapt to answer him. The sudden surge of power that was a lot more powerful then he was used to surprised him only slightly less then the floating time in front of him. The Tempus spell not only shows the current time but also the year and the location of the user, needless to say, Harry was shocked when he read what it had to say. Inuyasha's forest - 12:13pm - June 15, 1500. He was in the past, in Japan, and he looked like a fox human hybrid, great just bloody great.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. A Situation with a Miko

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Harry Potter._

_Just to forwarn, I am not that fond of Kagome, she needs anger management._

_Thank you to everyone who took the time to review. I am not thrilled with this chapter, so if you think of anything that needs to be fixed, let me know_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a slight temper tantrum that left the area around the stream rather decimated, Harry was able to calm down enough to think things through. He was in the feudal era of Japan, most of the legends that he had read and found interesting were from around this period in time, and his knowledge of the Wizarding World gave him the experience to realize that all myths and legends are based in fact. His new appearance lead him to the conclusion that he was now a yokai, which probably would have freaked him out if he was not used to unusual things did not happen to him on a regular basis, it also explained the aversion to humanity, not that he was fond of them even when he was a human. All in all he found the situation to be rather pleasant when compared to his previous happenings, especially since he now seemed to be able to use his larger magical core without a wand or an incantation.

His musings were interrupted when his stomach rumbled, he hadn't gotten breakfast after all and his dinner of two pieces of bread and an apple slice just was not cutting it. As if in answer to his stomach's prayers, a wonderful smell arose from only a short distance away, it was the smell of roast fish. He could also smell the people that the food belonged to, a small human child, an imp, and a very powerful, very dominate dog yokai. He knew that there was a good chance that they would not share but he was entirely too tired to go hunting, so he quickly but quietly made his way toward the lovely smell. When he was almost to the small clearing that they were camped in he slowed down and made sure to make enough noise that the group knew he was there since he was currently upwind.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lord Sesshomaru heard the light rustling of leaves and locked his eyes on the origin, when he saw the creator of the noise his mouth instantly watered. A beautiful Midnight Fox glided into the clearing, he was breathtaking, only slightly feminine, just enough to make it clear that he was a submissive. The power that rolled off of him was almost unbelievable, but even from this distance he could tell that he was not quite of age yet, but when he did come of age, hmmmm.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry almost blushed at the way the canine's eyes drank in his form, he almost felt as if the other demon was planning on eating him. "I don't mean to intrude upon your lunch, but I am quite hungry and I do not have energy to hunt. I would be more then willing to hunt dinner if you would share your lunch with me." He was rather nervous, he knew that he could hunt, physically, but he had no idea how.

Sesshomaru found himself blinking, something was wrong. "Where are your parents?" The young fox seemed to almost draw into himself.

"I have never met my parents, I was being taken care of by a family of humans but they are gone and I have not had a good meal in a good little while." Harry found himself ducking his head slightly, in truth, he had not had a full meal since the dinner before the last task at Hogwarts, the memories of Cedric and the stares and whispers from the other students kept him from really feeling hungry. His new yokai mindset helped though, it let him realize that he was not responsible for what happened to Cedric. The adults, especially the Headmaster were, they were the ones charged with the protection of the young and they failed to do their job.

Sesshomaru could tell that the youngling was not telling the entire truth but was not about to call him on it, yet anyway. "There is no reason for a youngling to bargain for food, you are more then welcome to share our food. Rin, Jakan, Ah-Un, and this Sesshomaru would be honored if you would travel with us until you find either your caretakers or someone else that you can stay with."

Normally Harry would have greatly disliked having to depend on someone else, but it felt almost instinctual to allow Sesshomaru to order him about. "Thank you, Lord Sesshomaru, my name is Anisuke." If it was not for the nature instincts of a yokai Harry, now Anisuke would have plainly shown his shock, where had that name come from? Oh well, it sounded a lot better then Harry.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sesshomaru found that having the young fox around was no trouble at all; even Jakan had fallen under the little one's spell. He was respectful and a bit shy around him, which was rather amusing when it resulted in a blush, and around Rin he was the perfect playmate, able to keep her interested for hours while teaching her things she would someday need to know, he would make an excellent mother…

It had been a week since Anisuke had joined Sesshomaru's group and everyday he found another facet of him that made him a better potential, and he was not the only one. Jakan had already started to try to impress the young man with stories of Sesshomaru's past battles, the demon was most certainly loyal, perhaps Sesshomaru would hit him a bit less, or at least a little softer, maybe.

Anisuke was happier then he had ever been, he didn't have to worry about anything, Sesshomaru took care of everything. He knew that something was bound to go wrong and soon, but he was going to enjoy this while it lasted.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Lord Sesshomaru-sama, Lord Sesshomaru-sama! Rin was playing in the flowers with Anisuke-chan and then the loud one in red came with his friends and Anisuke-chan sent me away, but he's still there and Rin is scared that they might hurt him!" Rin was really frantic, they were being so loud and the red one and the monk were looking at Anisuke-chan funny, and the girl that dressed funny was being really mean.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome looked the _boy _up and down with disgust, a boy shouldn't be so pretty, especially not a demon boy. "Who are the heck are you?!"

Inuyasha couldn't take his eyes off of the fox; he was gorgeous, not of age but still, wow! Something was off though; the boy almost seemed to be waiting on someone.

Anisuke was nervous, he knew that Rin would get Sesshomaru-sama, but the woman with the modern cloths looked ready to attack, he knew that she was a miko, and he wasn't quite sure what to do about it. He also knew that she would have had to go through the well too, which made sense, with it just sitting there and all, but why did she insist on wearing those cloths? In this era she looked like a woman of the wrong sort to put in nicely, and from the look on her face she knew what he was thinking.

How dare he look at her like that, like there was something wrong with her! He was the one that there was something wrong with! "Well, answer me, you filthy little demon!"

Anisuke could feel his temper heating up, how dare she, a human woman with such bad manners, insult him! "I am Anisuke though a woman of your standing should not speak that way to those of higher breeding." Anisuke may have known that those cloths were normal for the future, but she should at least have the intelligence to change them, she was inviting the insult and he was more then happy to oblige.

His comment made her flush a rather unattractive shade of red, while the other members of her group looked to be fighting down their amusement, they had been trying to tell her that what she wore was inappropriate but she wouldn't listen. Kagome was furious, how dare him! He was insinuating that she was a whore! "Listen here you little tramp, I am Kagome and I am a miko. You're just a filthy demon that doesn't even look like a proper boy; your parents should have drowned you as a child!" Kagome knew she had made a mistake when the very air around them stopped and the animals in the forest went quiet.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	3. The Education of Kagome

Disclaimer: I own neither Inuyasha nor Harry Potter. The belong only to their authors and the companies that have paid for their rights. If any similarity is found with another's story it is completely unintentional, there are too many stories to completely avoid it though. 

Sesshomaru came to a stop at the edge of the clearing as Kagome flung the insult and would have stepped in had the air not stopped. Midnight kitsunes were know to be rather touchy about their families, it was why they made such excellent mates. They were also know to be the most powerful type of kitsune, they were widely known for the ability to manipulate everything around them, even the very air, or another's free will. Luckily they were a rather reclusive race that had no aspirations of domination, but it seemed as if the wench was going to find all that out the hard way. Sesshomaru settled against a tree to watch, this was Anisuke's fight, he would only step in if he had to, he did not want the little one to think that Sesshomaru thought he was incompetent.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anisuke felt the rage bubble, no one insulted him in that way, no one. He had already figured out that there was no way that the Potters could have been his parents, so that meant that his parents could still be out there and for her to say something like that was a very low blow. Perhaps it was time for her to learn her place. He knew that Sesshomaru was at the tree line, but also that he was going to let him handle this on his own, and he was grateful.

Inuyasha knew that this would not end well, Kagome needed to learn to keep her mouth shut. There were just some things that you should never say, especially to a yokai. He could also smell his brother waiting in the forest, which meant that this fox was with his brother and that he thought that the fox could handle them all on his own, which was worrying.

Songo knew what kind of demon the young man was, and inwardly cursed Kagome's loud mouth. Even as a kit, this Anisuke could probably take at least a couple of them out before they could even move without his spiritual powers, with them he could turn them all against each other and let them rip each other limb from limb without him even having to move.

Miroku was still thinking the same things he had been thinking since he laid eyes on the boy, which shouldn't be repeated due to very explicit images. He hadn't even noticed that the atmosphere had changed.

Shippo was torn. Kagome was the closest that he had to a mother, but she was getting more and more distant with him, he now spent more time with Inuyasha then he did with her. Anisuke was also a kitsune like him, a different kind, but still a kitsune, and Father had always told him that he should never start a fight with another kitsune, especially not a black one, though he had never gotten the chance to tell him why.

Kagome was starting to regret what she had said, not because she thought that she was wrong, but because she had the feeling that she had just poked a sleeping dragon. She almost shrieked when the air started moving again only to whip at her hard enough to knock her on her butt. When she looked up, she locked eyes with glowing emerald eyes that seemed to stare into her soul.

"Wench, you have insulted this Anisuke in an unforgivable manner. You are a rude, unattractive, and weak-minded human woman with little to no intelligence. I am well within my rights to take your life as payment for such and insult, but I would certainly be getting the raw end of such a deal, as I doubt your life has much value." Kagome's face flushed, but Anisuke continued without pause. "You have stated that it is your miko powers that make you, a human, my better, so perhaps we should see if those powers of yours are worth what you seem to think that they are, hmmm?"

There was no warning, one second she was looking at him from the ground and the next she found herself being held just high enough by Anisuke that her feet did not touch the ground and none of the others moved to help her. "What the hells the matter with all of you?! Help me!"

Anisuke chuckled. "They can't, this is between you and me. I do not wish to have them interfere so I have removed their ability to act, though why they would want to help someone like you is beyond my understanding, perhaps you have some useful ability that has yet to show itself. Now you are a miko, so it should be no trouble for you to channel enough holy power to force me to release you, if you can manage something so very simple then I will willingly admit that you are at the very least powerful enough to rank above the average human, despite your unsightly dress."

Kagome's eyes narrowed as she channeled all of her power though her hands which were wrapped around his arm, hopefully it would be enough to fry the little snot. She felt real dread when all he did was raise his eyebrows. "Surely that was not all you had, I barely felt a tingle, how disappointing."

He tossed her to the ground several feet away. "Maybe now you will understand that simply being a miko is not enough to make you of higher station then anyone else. You are still fundamentally human after all." Anisuke turned and walked quickly toward where he knew Sesshomaru was waiting, he had to get out of here before he did something that he might later regret. He didn't even understand why he had done that, he was just so angry.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was several minutes after Anisuke left before anyone in the gang could move, and only seconds after that that the sound of a set of smacks rang through the clearing. Both Miroku and Kagome were nursing red cheeks while Songo stood with her hands on her hips in front of them , Inuyasha stood to the side with his arms crossed and Shippo and Kirara sat back to watch the show.

Kagome was more then a little confused. "What the heck was that for?!" Miroku didn't even have to ask, he had been staring at the cute fox's behind until it had disappeared in the forest.

Songo had never been so angry with Kagome before. "Do you have any idea what kind of fox that was?" Kagome shook her head quickly, afraid to talk and make Songo even madder. "That was a Midnight Kitsune."

At the confused looks they were all giving her she knew that she was going to have to explain, sigh. "Midnight Kitsunes are the most powerful type of fox. They have the ability to control all things, which includes your miko powers. Even if you had been Midoriko herself you would not have been able to hurt him. The only reason that the Midnight Kitsunes have not taken over is because they don't like violence, they are very gentle by nature, and very reclusive, he is the first one I have ever seen in person. We are very lucky that he decided to let you go with a warning, if we ever see him again you will apologize, do you understand?!" Songo had had enough of Kagome's higher then thou attitude, she was going to learn before she got them all killed.

Kagome nodded quickly, she hadn't realized what she had gotten into, she was so used to having everyone protecting her that she had forgotten that the fights were all a chance of being killed and that eventually, if they were not careful, they might not be able to just walk away. She felt like a moron, maybe she should listen to everyone a bit more.

Inuyasha cleared his throat to get their attention. "We are even luckier then you think Songo. Anisuke is traveling with Sesshomaru, he was waiting just inside the forest. If he had wanted to he could have killed all of us when the kitsune had frozen us in place."

They were all so deep in thought that they didn't notice one of Naraku's insects had been hovering over the clearing for their little powwow.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

About halfway to where the others were waiting Anisuke stopped suddenly, causing Sesshomaru to turn back. Anisuke couldn't believe that he had done that, he actually entertained thoughts of killing that annoying girl. She just made him so angry, she thought that she was so much better then him just because she was a miko. He lost all control, it was both liberating and terrifying at the same time. "Lord Sesshomaru, who were those people?" He was slightly curious who the others were and since the white haired one smelled a bit like Sesshomaru, he figured that he probably knew them.

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed, those idiots hadn't even introduced themselves before they decided to insult Anisuke. "That was my hanyou half-brother Inuyasha and his little group. The monk is Miroku, he possess a wind tunnel in his right hand, it has the power to suck in anything in its path. The other human woman is Songo, she is a demon hunter, her companion is Kirara. The small kitsune kit is Shippo. That uncouth wench is Kagome. They hunt the shards of the Shikon no Tama, which the wench uses her minor powers to locate."

Anisuke's mind raced, the shards? That meant that the jewel had been shattered, who in their right mind would be stupid enough to do that, though it did explain something, why they kept her around with that mouth of hers. "So that was why her necklace glowed, and why I can still see where she is even from here." He had been rather surprised at first that there was a small ball of light showing through her top, but her mouth took his mind off of it.

Sesshomaru tensed slightly. Anisuke could sense the jewel shards, he would need to keep that little talent a secret, he had seen the way his brother had eyed him. He would not let that half breed near Anisuke, he didn't deserve a chance.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha led the now quiet group toward the nearest village hoping that they would be able to find a lead about a possible jewel shard. It had been over two weeks since they had found one, and they were all getting impatient. When they arrived at the village the normal staring from the village men stared, only this time Kagome was aware of it. She flushed as she realized that Anisuke was telling the truth, to the people of this time she did look like a working woman, to put it nicely. She avoided eye contact with the villagers while the others questioned them about local rumors and recent increases in demon violence. An hour later they had a small lead, but at this point that was really all that they could hope for.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kouga stretched as he waited for the others to catch up with him. Lately he had been feeling as if something really big was waiting in the wings. He just couldn't stay still, what if he missed something because he was stuck at the cave listening as everyone complained about Kagome. At first everyone had liked her but she had been increasingly rude, she thought she was higher then them and it made everyone more then a little uncomfortable including him. When the others caught up he took off again hoping that whatever was going to happen would just happen already, patience was not a virtue in his book.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Review, more reviews - more chapters - happier author - happier readers.


	4. A Second Canine

Disclaimer: I own neither Inuyasha nor Harry Potter. They belong only to their authors and the companies that have paid for their rights. If any similarity is found with another's story it is completely unintentional, there are too many stories to completely avoid it though.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rin was waiting for Anisuke and Lord Sesshomaru to get back; she hoped Lord Sesshomaru got there in time. Anisuke was one of her favorite people; he made her feel smart and useful. Sometimes she felt like she was just getting in the way.

She couldn't keep herself still and kept pacing from Ah-Un's head to his tail. When Anisuke came into view she just couldn't resist flinging herself into his arms with a squeal. "Anisuke! Anisuke! I was so worried! I thought they were going to hurt you, I'm so glad you're okay!"

Anisuke chuckled as he picked her up and started rubbing circles on her back. "Shhh, it's alright little kit, I am perfectly fine. Now why don't we get the camp set up while Sesshomaru-sama hunts and Jakan gets Ah-Un settled, alright?" Rin nodded and everyone set about getting ready for the night.

Rin's mind was focused on how much better her life was with Lord Sesshomaru, Jakan, Ah-Un, and Anisuke. Jaken was like an older brother, he yelled at her a lot be he always made sure she was alright, and sometimes he would even play with her. Ah-Un was a very loyal pet that always watched out for her and he was so cute. Sesshomaru was like the father she never had, he protected her and fed her and even though he never said anything, she knew that he cared about her. Anisuke was a mother; he nurtured her, played with her, and taught her anything that she wanted to know and more. The only thing that was missing was for father and mother to get together like parents.

Jaken had never been more pleased. At first he had been wary of the newcomer, after all he knew how dangerous a Midnight kitsune could be, but after he had gotten to know Anisuke different plans started to form. He desperately wanted his Lord to be happy and it looked as if this little fox was what it was going to be.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kouga rolled with laughter; oh this was just too good. He had just run into the mutt and heard the story of a lifetime from the wench. She complained about a Midnight kitsune that had thoroughly told her off a week earlier. He had pretended to be sympathetic and understanding while on the inside he was laughing his butt off. He wanted to meet this fox that was for sure. He sent his wolves out to find Sesshomaru's group, it wouldn't be hard, that man gave off one hell of a powerful scent that told you to keep away or else. He might be a good guy to know if he ever lightened up a little, which would probably be when hell froze over. Nah, he'd still be a prick then too. Snicker.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sesshomaru noticed the wolf prince's minions hanging around and would have sighed if it would not have been undignified. It would seem that they were going to have company soon; he had better mind his manners, what few manners he had that is.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anisuke returned to camp after traveling to the nearest village with Rin to get some new clothes. Rin and he now had brand new wardrobes that were thankfully being carried by Ah-Un after he had shrunk them down, though they still took up a good bit of space, he may have overdone it just a little bit, maybe.

He was now wearing a black silk kimono with an emerald sash, it was plain but it made his eyes glow. Rin had insisted on getting clothes that looked just like him and wearing what he was, he thought that it was very cute and flattering. He had no idea that it made them look like parent and child, which is what she was going for after all.

He stopped dead in his tracks when he reached the camp only to be hit by the scent of another very dominate canine, a wolf. He scanned the area and found the source of the smell almost immediately. He was standing across from Sesshomaru with his arms crossed and a slightly aggravated look on his face. He was only slightly shorter then Sesshomaru and seemed to completely unaffected by what little height advantage Sesshomaru had. Anisuke couldn't stop his blush as he took in the way that the wolf was dressed, he left very little to the imagination. When Rin came to a stop beside him she let out a small gasp that drew the attention of both of the canine's to them.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kouga felt his mouth water, what a beauty! Small and slender with an aura of power swirling from his cute little ears to his tiny little toes, and almost of age to mate too. He knew that Sesshomaru had eyes on him already but maybe they could work something out, after all, it would take more then one dominate to fully appreciate such a treat. Two might not even be enough, so cute.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rin scooted closer to Anisuke, she knew that he wasn't going to hurt her but the wolf still made her a little nervous; he was just so loud compared to Lord Sesshomaru. But being close to her 'mommy' made her feel better.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sesshomaru watched Anisuke's face carefully, and almost growled when he blushed. He knew that Anisuke was attracted to him, but he also knew that even as a taiyokai, keeping a Midnight fox happy was going to be difficult. Midnight foxes are the only kind of fox that are 'pack' family yokai, each submissive normally had at least two mates, it was said that the submissive foxes had hearts too big for one love. It looks as if he may have to learn how to share, because there was no way he was letting Anisuke go now.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The evening after that point was a little strained at first but with Kouga's outgoing personality, it didn't stay that way for very long. Soon enough even Sesshomaru was seen to be smiling a little though he would deny it to the last and tear apart any who would dare bring it up -glare-. Kouga didn't seem to have trouble bringing out the more outgoing side of Anisuke either; it was a sight Sesshomaru's entire group was happy to see.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Far away from their enjoyment, Naraku was watching them carefully through Kanna's mirror with great interest. He was most interested in this new demon, it was said that Midnight kitsunes had the ability to do almost anything if they only put their minds to it. Perhaps he could find something that the little one wanted to trade for a favor that would forever free him from the influence of that filthy bandit Onigumo and the dead priestess Kikyo. Though to be perfectly honest, he was also interested in the kitsune himself, some of the mannerisms he showed threw up warning flags in his mind. He would have to catch him when he was alone, or with only the little human girl, yes that would do nicely, after all, no one had told him about Naraku.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was only a couple days later that Naraku got his chance. Anisuke had left the group, which now included Kouga, to gather some herbs from the banks of a nearby creek; he wanted to make dinner that night and wanted everyone to like it. He was rather startled when he looked up to find a handsome yokai staring at him from only a few feet away, he hadn't seen or smelled him approach. He breathed deeply to find that this man had a rather strange smell, he smelled like a full-blooded demon but there was also the smell of a human soul, a disgusting human soul at that.

Naraku knew that Anisuke could smell Onigumo when his cute nose scrunched up. "Greetings Anisuke-san. My name is Naraku and I have come to ask you for a trading of favors. You do something for me and I will return the favor in whatever way you wish."

Anisuke measured the man carefully, he knew that his yokai was not a nice man, he seemed to be the type to manipulate those around him, but there was also something about him that was oddly exciting and alluring. Surely there is no reason to refuse to even listen, after all, he knew that he could protect himself if need be. "What favor is it that you wish to ask of this Anisuke?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Review please.


	5. An Insight into Viewpoints

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Inuyasha, though I enjoy playing with them.

Naraku suppressed a smirk. "I wish to be rid of the human soul that plagues me. It should be no problem for one such as you to remove."

Anisuke felt the curiosity bubble, a human soul attached to a yokai, how strange. "How did you manage to have a human soul attach itself to you? And why offer me any favor to be rid of it, surely it could not truly be a bother."

Naraku shifted, this little one was smarter then he had anticipated. "The human soul is that of the bandit Onigumo, as he lay dieing he made a pact with any demon that would listen to give his body to them to become a demon. He had become fixated on the miko that was tending to him, Kikyo. I was the demon that was created." Naraku looked to the side as he remembered a time he was not too fond of. "At first I was merely a vessel to house his soul as he turned Kikyo and her lover, Inuyasha, against each other. He made them believe that the other had betrayed them, this led to Kikyo's death and Inuyasha being sealed to a tree within the forest near Kikyo's village."

He paused as if trying to remember something that was at the very back of his mind, he was hardly even aware of Anisuke at this point. "For many years he was the controlling power, he wasted his time playing with human lives for amusement, he even cursed a monk with the power of the wind tunnel which passes from father to son and grows in power until it consumes the one who bears it.

Anisuke's mind traveled to the monk, Miroku, if he remembered correctly. He leaned against a tree as Naraku continued in an almost trancelike state. "It has only been recently that I have been able to become the dominant personality, through the use of the shards of the Shikon jewel. I have used it to remake myself several times, making myself more powerful in the attempt to purge myself of Onigumo, but even in a separate body that soul still influences my actions."

"Kikyo's soul was brought back to the land of the living by a dark witch by using the power of her reincarnation, Kagome." Anisuke felt his eyes narrow, her very name pissed him off. "She travels now, consuming souls and plotting a way to take Inuyasha to hell with her, as even though she knows that it was not he that betrayed her she still holds a grudge against him. I would personally enjoy ripping that woman's head from her body, but Onigumo's soul will not allow me to harm her, which aggravates me to no end."

Naruku finished with a scowl on his face, even thinking of that woman made him angry.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha stared at the fire longingly as Kagome complained about some test she had to take back in her own time. He was so tired of her constantly whining about every little thing, she had gotten better after Anisuke put her in her place but she was still an immature little wench. He knew that sometimes his behavior was a bit childish, but at least he tried to make up for it later and he actually owned up to it, she thought that her actions were perfectly fine, she even thought that wearing 'jeans' and a shirt was an improvement. Songo may wear pants when in battle, but she changed into a kimono as they neared a village. So now instead of thinking that Kagome was a whore, they thought that she was some kind of demon man with a female face, a real improvement.

"Inuyasha! Are you even listening to me?" Kagome was standing in front of him with her hands on her hips, wonderful. "I come to this backwards era to help you look for jewel shards and you don't even listen to me! SIT!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Scotland, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

Dumbledore sat at his desk, sucking on a lemon drop as he sorted through the post. The Minister was trying to deny that Voldemort had returned and was trying to prove that he was senile and not suited to protect their children. Amazingly the were not doing the same to Potter, they were painting him as the manipulated hero that was being deluded into saying that He was back. Potter was now a rallying point for many of the people who wanted to see him out of power, he had received numerous howlers demanding that he let Potter out of wherever he had hidden him, simply ridiculous. He was almost glad that those Dursleys had gone to Japan, no one would look for the Boy-Who-Lived that far from home.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sirius was pissed, Dumbledore wouldn't let him out of this damned house, he was tired of being a prisoner. He wanted to be free, and if he couldn't have that he at least wanted to have his godson. Harry was his world, the only thing that kept him going, Remus had his own life, and was constantly going out on Order business. All Sirius really wanted was to hold his Prongslet in his arms and never let him go, but he wasn't even allowed to write him a letter, not even a letter!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione and Ron were not even thinking of their 'friend', they were much too busy making out on Ron's bed in the Burrow. They had only been going out since the second day of summer, but were already groping each other when they found the chance. Neither one of them were worried about Harry, he was probably fine and they had more important things to do.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Remus nursed his newest wound as he moved to the back of the cave, he couldn't believe that Dumbledore thought that any werewolf pack would ever joined a side with him on it. After all, Dumbledore had been on the muggleborn's side for years and the majority of the anti-werewolf laws were put forth and passed by muggleborns. Remus himself was not that fond of them, they brought the prejudices of the muggle world to the wizarding one. They thought that werewolves were just like the ones in their fairytale books. He sighed as he downed another healing potion. Hopefully the next pack he had to visit was in a better mood.

The only thing that had saved him this last time was the fact that he knew Harry. He had been shocked that while werewolves hated Dumbledore they loved Harry, he was floored when they explained after the 'disagreement'. Turns out that Harry had run into a werewolf when he was younger and had helped him by tending his wounds, both when he was a wolf and when he was a man. The werewolf had asked why he was helping him and Harry said. "When someone is hurt, they deserve to be taken care of." It takes a very rare wizard to think of a magical creature as a person, as sad as that is.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No one in all of England had any idea that Harry was no longer with the Dursleys, maybe, just maybe they should have paid more attention to their savoir. The Dursleys themselves were more then happy to be free of the presence of the little 'freak'.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Review and let me know how you feel about this question, I need to know before I continue. **Should I make make Onigumo the bad guy, or Naraku?** This will affect one of the future pairings - not telling you with whom.

Voldemort looked over his ranks in mild disgust, what was once a glorious army was now a forth of the size it once was. It was at times like these that he wished that he had not jumped to conclusions about the fragment of prophecy that Snape had brought, perhaps there had been a better way to handle the situation. Oh well, it seems as if it is time to take a small trip to Azkaban.


	6. The Separation and the Truce

Disclaimer: I own neither Inuyasha nor Harry Potter. They belong only to their authors and the companies that have paid for their rights. If any similarity is found with another's story it is completely unintentional, there are too many stories to completely avoid it though.

**_For all those who reviewed, I thank you. I would also like to make a request, if you have a problem with my grammar or something else you find that is incorrect and bothers you, don't just tell me that 'my grammar is bad' or 'your information is wrong', let me know the specific things that bothered you so I can fix them. I went over the entire story and the mistakes I found were too minor to affect the story, if you find something that I missed that affects your enjoyment, please tell me what it is, otherwise, enjoy the story in it's natural state, mistakes and all._**

**_I would also like to clear up a few things. I will not pair Inuyasha with Anisuke, I do like him, but he does not fit into the story from that angle. He will not be completely alone though, he just does not have the necessary instincts to mate, if you go back you will see that he was not drawn to Anisuke, he just found him to be pretty._**

**_Anisuke will also eventually return to the Wizarding World with his mates in tow. I do not want to keep him separated from Sirius, though he will not be the 'boy hero' that Dumbledore expects, and his mates will not allow anyone to take advantage of him. At this point the war is the last thing on my mind as it will likely be several more chapters before he even thinks about it. _**

**_Sorry for rambling, just thought that I should get it off my chest._**

Anisuke found himself deep in thought, he knew that he could separate Onigumo and Naraku, but he knew that in doing so he will be giving Onigumo his own body. He could make sure that he formed somewhere else but that would be the best he could do. "If this Anisuke frees you of the human soul, he will gain his own body and will likely not be pleased with you, or me. Would you be prepared to be forced to face him as a demon just as powerful as yourself at some point?"

Naraku knew that that was a possibility; he knew Onigumo would be a very troublesome opponent who knew everything about him. "I would rather face him in a field of battle then to worry about him gaining control of my body on that same field. What would you want from me in return for this favor?"

Anisuke tilted his head to the side as he considered. He knew that this man had done many horrible things that had nothing to do with Onigumo, but so had Sesshomaru and Kouga. The yokai spirit was a violent one. There was also the fact that he got the same feeling from Naraku as he had from Sesshomaru and Kouga. "I would only ask that you refrain from hurting those close to me, and to assist them in the destruction of Onigumo as most of the blame for your actions, whether or not he deserves the credit." Anisuke could not quite suppress the smirk that blossomed.

Naraku found himself with an answering smirk, and here he had thought that he had fooled the young fox into thinking that he was an innocent in all this. "I suppose that it would be easier for me to defeat him in your company, but would your company allow my presence? My history with them has not been spotless after all."

Anisuke cocked his head to the side, yes, he was sure that both Sesshomaru-sama and Kouga-sama would not be pleased if he showed up with Naraku in tow, on the other hand, it would be better to have him around to help take care of a 'man' he knows so well. "They may not like it but I'm sure that I could convince them to at the very least allow it."

Oh, I'm sure that they would do just about anything that you asked them to, I know I would, the thought almost caused Naraku to break out into a grin. This little one had three yokai wrapped around his little fingers and had absolutely no idea. He had managed to fall rather hard in the time he spent spying on him, watching his every move, seeing him in person just cemented it. "Then it is agreed, you will free me and I will help to get rid of my alter ego of sorts. Is there anything else that you want? I was already planning on destroying Onigumo if he continued to exist."

A smile spread across Anisuke's face causing Naraku to blink. "Oh, well the only other thing I could want from you in exchange is the Shikon jewel and that comes with you into the group anyway so I am killing two birds with one stone already, perhaps later I will think of another favor.

"Why would you want the jewel, surely you don't need it?" The mischievous grin that Anisuke aimed his way made his mouth go dry.

"Oh. I don't need it but I would greatly enjoy seeing Lady, and I do use the term lightly, Kagome's face when she finds that the little demon she so insulted managed a feat she couldn't. The resulting temper tantrum would be well worth it, do you not agree?"

Naraku threw his head back and laughed, it was the first real laughter he had had, that did not include something that got him closer to his goal of freedom anyway. "Yes, that would be a wonderful use for the portion of the jewel that I have."

From there on they were both all business, it took slightly longer then either of them expected to untangle Onigumo's soul, he had managed to wind himself tightly around Naraku's soul. After unwinding the soul without damaging the other Anisuke used the small window of opportunity to essentially fling the soul as far from them as he could manage. The whole process took quite the toll on Anisuke, leaving him far too exhausted. That left Naraku the task of carrying Anisuke back to where his group was most likely becoming worried, not that he would complain about having to carry the cute fox, but dealing with Sesshomaru and Kouga without Anisuke as a buffer would be anything but enjoyable. Hopefully Anisuke would be conscious enough to defend him to the others, or at least make them give him a chance to explain before they decided to gut him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha felt a change in the air that caused a shiver to run down his spine, something had changed, even his weakened yokai instincts could tell him that. He could only hope that this change would not end up getting everyone killed.

Shippo felt the change more acutely then Inuyasha did, he knew that the change would make things easier and harder at the same time. It made him think that perhaps it was time to put his plan into action. He was tired of being thrust into battle by Kagome for his small powers of fox fire and illusions. She used to be a good momma, she would play with him and protect him, but now she ignored him most of the time and the only person who paid any attention to him now was Inuyasha, and he only yelled and hit him on the head. It didn't really hurt but it didn't make him feel very good. Maybe that Midnight Kitsune would take him in, Mommy had always told him that any kitsune would take care of someone else's kit, it was in the kitsune nature to protect any young.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Both Sesshomaru and Kouga were slightly worried about Anisuke, they knew that he was more then capable of protecting himself if need be, but he had been gone for far longer then he had told them he would be. When they felt the shift in the spirits, they were both ready to find Anisuke when they saw a figure moving through the trees. When he entered their camp site the only thing that kept them from attacking on sight was the body of a sleeping Anisuke in his arms.

Sesshomaru had to use every ounce of his control to speak past the growl in his throat as Kouga was already in full growl. "Put Anisuke down and this Sesshomaru will consider not destroying you slowly and painfully."

Naraku flinched back slightly, Sesshomaru was one canine that he was not to fond of being on the bad side of, he was certainly more bite then bark. "Anisuke has done me a great favor and one of his requests was for my assistance, so until he wakes up and can confirm my story I will continue to keep his person close, as he is the only thing that guarantees my survival." Of course there were other reasons he wanted to hold Anisuke, but from the looks on the two canines' faces, they were more then aware of what those reasons were.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kikyo left the area around the village that she had inhabited for several weeks at her usual slow walk. She had felt the shift and knew that it did not spell good news for her. The spirits whispered and teased her telling her that soon the world would be free of her wandering form and the souls that she had consumed would finally have their revenge. She did not fear true death, so long as she was able to take Inuyasha's soul to hell with her. She did not hate him, but he belonged to her, and if she was no longer among the living then he had no right to continue on either. She would also not mind taking that insufferable reincarnation of hers down as well, calling that girl her reincarnation made her stomach turn, the girl was nothing more then a child trying to play adult games. She would learn what it was like to lose those games.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anisuke awoke to find three dominant yokai glaring at each other from opposite corners of the camp with Rin, Jaken, Anuk-sun and the wolves watching amusedly from a safe distance away. Naraku was the first one to break the glaring contest to acknowledge him. "I do hope you are ready to tell them of our deal, as it seems that they would both love nothing more then too rip my head from my body."

Judging from the looks that were being sent Naraku's way, he was certainly right about the other's intention. "I made a deal with Naraku to free him from the parasitic soul known as the human bandit Onigumo, in exchange for his help in defeating Onigumo, as his soul was not destroyed in the process, and also to use the jewel as a form of amusement when annoying Kagome." Anisuke figured that in their current state, sweet and short was the only kind of explanation they were going to except.

He was right; they both understood that it was a very sound plan. Sesshomaru did not really hold a grudge against Naraku, as he would do almost anything himself to rid himself of a human soul that was within his own body, -shiver- disgusting. Kouga had more of a grudge against Kagura then he did against Naraku, but he could put such things aside for the betterment of his pack, and from the looks of things, Naraku was going to become pack. That in fact was what made the two of them so on edge, they had a hard enough time adjusting to each other and now there was a third dominant, they knew that the group was now complete though, which made it slightly easier to deal with, slightly. Now all they had to do was wait until Anisuke came of age and went into heat, hmmm, they would all enjoy that day.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Please review and answer one question: Should I have Anisuke come of age at 15 or make the boys wait until he turns 16, which will mean that they will mate after they go to the Wizarding World?**


	7. The Second Coming

Disclaimer: I own neither Inuyasha nor Harry Potter. They belong only to their authors and the companies that have paid for their rights. If any similarity is found with another's story it is completely unintentional, there are too many stories to completely avoid it though. 

I would also like to clear up a few things. 

Naraku will still be his gorgeous self, that is a form that he chose to keep.

Anisuke will return through the well, he has Sirius as well as a few people that are trustworthy. That and his foxside woul love the opportunity to cause havoc.

Both Sesshomaru and Kouga have others that they can trust with their lands, and the well is always a possibilty for checking in.

* * *

Shortly after the group expanded it was decided that it was time for both Sesshomaru and Kouga to visit their lands to check on their people. They both had people that they could trust to run things while they were gone, but they wanted to be sure that everything was running as usual. They both refused to leave Anisuke alone though, so they decided to go, as a group, first to Kouga's as it was closer, and then to Sesshomaru's. Anisuke was slightly confused about the smirks that graced the other's faces whenever they talked about visiting Sesshomaru's castle, especially when he had confessed that his fifteenth birthday was in a couple weeks.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was on the way to Kouga's pack that they crossed paths once more with Inuyasha's gang, though considering the large chunk of the jewel they had in their possession, it was inevitable. Anisuke sensed them long before they even got close. He spent several minutes arguing with the others about how to handle the problem. Anisuke wanted to face them on his own, to fully enjoy the look on Kagome's face. The dominants did not want Anisuke anywhere near Inuyasha alone, they knew he could handle it but it was still their job to make sure that their sub was safe and happy. It took teary eyes and an irresistible pout to finally convince them to watch from far enough away that Inuyasha wouldn't be able to sense them as Anisuke had his fun. So Anisuke moved to one side of a rather large field of wildflowers as he waited for the confrontation.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As she rode on Inuyasha's back, Kagome shouted out directions. "There is a very large shard of the jewel just south of here, it has to be Naraku!" She gripped Inuyasha even tighter as he sped up.

In fact, everyone seemed to move just a little faster. They all hoped that this would be their chance to defeat Naraku once and for all. The only one in the group that was not looking forward to a battle with Naraku was Shippo; he never really cared about Naraku. The only grudge he had ever had was against the Thunder Brothers, and they were both dead.

One could only imagine their surprise when they raced into the meadow where the shard was to find, not Naraku, but to find little Anisuke weaving flowers together to make a crown. "Oh hello, is there something the matter?" The smile that crossed his face was just short of evil.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It took every ounce of control Anisuke had to keep from rolling with laughter at the looks on their faces when they skidded to a halt. They looked as if someone had viciously murdered their favorite puppy. "Oh my, you all look like you were expecting someone else."

Kagome jumped off of Inuyasha's back with what she thought was an intimating glare. "I know that you have a large shard of the Shikon jewel, so hand it over."

That was all it took, Anisuke could not stop the laughter. She actually thought that she was just going to demand the jewel and he was going to hand it over. "You really think that you could scare me into just giving up such a pretty little bauble." He saw all of their eyes widen as he pulled the large chunk of the jewel out of his kimono. It made a rather fetching necklace as far as Anisuke was concerned.

Inuyasha felt the color drain out of his face. "How did you get that? The last time I saw a shard that big, it belonged to Naraku."

Anisuke allowed his face to form into a slightly smug look. "Oh yes, it was Naraku's but he thought it would look better on me, and besides, he didn't need it anymore."

Miroku stepped forward with slight hesitation. "What do you mean by that little one?" The wind tunnel still existed, so Naraku had to be alive.

"Well, the only reason he wanted it was to be powerful enough to properly eject Onigumo's soul from his body. I took care of that for him, though now Onigumo has his own demon body somewhere out there, but I'm sure that he'll be easy to deal with later on." He gazed toward the sky with a thoughtful look on his face. "Sesshomaru has told me that you have been searching for the jewel for over a year and you couldn't even keep your hands on half of it. I wasn't even trying to look and I now have most of it. That certainly shows the glaring difference between humans and yokai, does it not Lady Kagome." He attached the title only because he knew it would just piss her off even more.

Kagome flushed, she knew that the title was more of an insult then anything else that he had said. Songo stepped forward to stop her, but she was far too pissed. "How dare you insult me?! I may not be as powerful as you, but I know things that you couldn't even dream of."

Anisuke let a smile cross his face, that was just the opportunity he had been waiting for. "Oh really, are you perhaps referring to the hustle and bustle of Tokyo?" He watched as her face paled. "Or maybe the 120 steps that lead to the Higurashi shine and the Bone Eater's Well. There is also the 500 years worth of history that separates this time from the one we both come from, is that what you think that you know that I do not?"

Kagome could not stop shaking. "You're from the future too. How? I've never seen a demon in my time."

Anisuke almost felt sorry for her, almost. "Just because you have never seen something, does not mean that it does not exist."

Inuyasha stepped forward and in front of the hyperventilating Kagome. "Anisuke-sama, I would like to request the use of the Shikon jewel. I wish to use it to become a full-blooded demon. I would also like to know where Naraku is now so that I can destroy him." He was more then a little surprised to find himself flat on his back before he had time to blink, with Anisuke staring at him in disgust.

Anisuke battled his anger rather well all things considered. "You are a hanyou, that is what you are and what you were meant to be. Instead of seeking to change that you should be leaning to control your demon blood. I have no respect for someone who would only seek the easy way out. The Shikon is not meant to be your escape route." He gazed at each member of the group causing all but Shippo to flinch away; Shippo met his gaze with a sense of longing. "And as for the location of Naraku, the only thing that you need to know is that he is with me and therefore out of your league. If you truly wish for revenge, it is not he that you should focus on, but rather his now separate counterpart, Onigumo."

A slight wind whistled through, bringing a woman in a flowered kimono and a small girl in white with no emotion in her eyes. "That was very well said, Anisuke-sama." The woman's voice was confident, despite the drawn weapons of Inuyasha's group. "It is very nice to meet you, I am Kagura, and this is Kanna."

It only took a moment for Anisuke to remember what had been said about the two. "Yes, Naraku was wondering how long it would take for you to join him."

Anisuke turned back toward the others looking slightly impatiently. "Well if you have nothing more to say, I have places to go and people to see. I would greatly appreciate it if you would travel as fast as you can in another direction. After all, Onigumo is most certainly not where I am going, and if you have any hope of overcoming him, you had better confront him before he adjusts to his new form." He stared at them significantly until they left, although he noticed that one of their number had slipped away from them at the last moment without the others picking it up.

He walked over to the young fox and knelt down to his level. "Is there some reason you have left your company, little Shippo?" He made sure that his voice was as gentle as possible, even though he was still a little peeved over the hanyou's self-hate. You are what you are.

Shippo shifted from foot to foot. "I lost my parents along time ago and Kagome used to take care of me, but she doesn't love me anymore and I don't want to fight anymore." He gazed up into Anisuke's eyes to find understanding. "I want to travel with you, please."

Shippo was both shocked and thrilled when he was picked up and held as Anisuke turned toward the others. He knew that he would be safe now, no matter what happened he had a new momma.

No words were needed between Anisuke, Kagura, and Kanna as they turned and made their way to where the others were waiting.

* * *

Review, I have tried to fix the Ah-Un - Ah-Un error. I had no idea what the dragon's name was, so I just took a guess. Flashbacks about Anisuke's meeting with other races will start as it gets closer to his birthday, as it will make him think more of the Wizarding World.


	8. The Birthday Boy

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Harry Potter.**

**I thank all those that reviewed, and I hope you continue to enjoy my humble story.**

**Also, I did come up with the name Anisuke on my own. It plays off the phrase 'A nice uke', I rather like it. You are free to use it, just give me a little credit for it.**

**

* * *

**

The group had no problem adjusting to the new members, though Kouga did spend the better part of an hour glaring at Kagura. He only stopped after Anisuke pouted; he then spent another hour in his own little world. They made pretty good time traveling to Kouga's cave, and luckily no one in his pack knew what Kagura looked like, so the trip wasn't interrupted by any death threats. Although there were quite a few lecherous glances thrown Anisuke's way, making the three dominants very uncomfortable.

When they reached the main cave they were met by what had to be the oldest person Anisuke had ever seen, and considering that he knew Dumbledore, that was saying a lot. After that they were all ushered deeper within the cave were a gathering took place. It took all of three minutes for Anisuke to become completely and mind-numbingly bored, Shippo was fast asleep in his lap, Rin was dozing against his right side and Kanna was doing the same on his left.

Anisuke let his mind wander back to his early childhood, a time that he deeply wished that he could forget.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He was five years old, Dudley had just invented 'Harry-Hunting and he had run into the woods for protection from his already overweight cousin. He managed to become lost very quickly as his vision was already bad, but the Dursleys were trying to avoid getting him glasses. He must half walked for a good two hours when he stumbled onto a small clearing. There was a small creek running through it that he used to get a drink before he managed to fall asleep in the soft moss at its side. When he awoke he realized that it was already quite dark out and that he was no longer alone. Sitting across from him was a very pale man; he looked as if he had not seen the sun, ever. He also looked so very hungry.

The man seemed to creep forward, almost as if Harry was a wild animal that would run away at the slightest startle. When he was close enough for Harry to properly make out he came to the conclusion that there was no way that this man could be human. His eyes were blood red and he seemed to be scenting the air like a hungry animal. He reminded Harry of the movie that Dudley had gotten his parents to let him stay up late to watch, he had managed to watch parts of it as he refreshed his family's popcorn and drinks.

He found himself asking the question before he really thought it through, his voice causing the man to freeze all movement. "Are you a vampire? You kind of look like the ones in the movie. Does that mean you're going to eat me?"

The man tilted his head to the side as he looked Harry over from head to toe. "Are you not afraid that I will kill you? Are you not afraid of the pain I will cause?"

Harry took several moments to think this over. "No, not really. If you are a vampire, then human blood is what you have to eat, just like I have to eat plants and animals, so it's just like the food chain that they were talking about on the television. I don't mind dieing if it would help you keep living." The vampire's eyes widened. "As for pain, I'm used to that. I am always in pain, I can't do anything right, and Dudley's friends don't like me."

At that the vampire's eyes narrowed. "Really, well I don't think that I really want to eat you, you're far to interesting, but I would like to know more about those children."

After he told him about the horrible children that liked to hurt him the vampire carried him out of the woods and promised that the boys wouldn't hurt him again. He said he only wished that he could take care of his family too. Unfortunately he had seen Harry's scar and realized that killing the family would draw too much attention to his kind.

During the weeks after that the boys in Dudley's little gang disappeared one by one, until only two were left, Dudley and Pier. It took several years for Dudley to form another gang of thugs and by then Harry was much better at getting away.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anisuke was brought back to the present when he was picked up with Shippo still firmly in his lap by Sesshomaru, Kouga had Kanna and Naraku had Rin. Knowing that he was safe he allowed himself to drift off to sleep.

Sesshomaru gazed onto Anisuke's sleeping face with mild concern. Anisuke had been getting tired more often lately, and had started going into dazes. He knew that his coming of age was soon and hoped that that was the cause.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They only stayed at Kouga's pack's cave for a few days before they headed toward the Western Lands. Luckily there had been no problems to deal with, the men that Kouga had entrusted his pack with were more then capable, but had no aspirations to take over. The loyalty that Kouga had within his pack was rather inspiring.

It was several days into the trip before Anisuke's mind started to drift into the past again. This time it happened while he was staring into the campfire.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was the summer before third year; he was enjoying his time alone in Diagon Alley. All of the shopkeepers knew him as Harry instead of just the boy-who-lived. Today he had decided that he wanted to visit Gringotts, it had been a long time and he wanted to know more about what his parents had left behind for him.

He ignored the poem on the front door as he nodded to the two goblin guards, not noticing their surprised looks. He walked up to the nearest open teller and waited patiently for the goblin to notice him.

The goblin glanced curiously down at the lone boy, most wizards immediately demanded attention, even the young ones. "May I help you?"

Harry made sure that his voice was loud enough to hear, but not loud enough to make the goblin angry. "Hello, my name is Harry Potter and I would like to know if there is some way for me to speak to someone about what was left to me by my parents."

The goblin was slightly confused; the boy should already know all of that. "You should have received a full statement on your eleventh birthday. Did you not receive this missive?"

Harry tilted his head. "No, the only thing that I got on my eleventh birthday was my letter for Hogwarts and that had to be delivered by Hagrid."

The goblin was now worried; someone was interfering in bank business without them finding out about it immediately, this is not good. "I shall call someone to take you to the Potter family representative."

He rang a small bell that garnered an instant reaction. A young goblin came up to them, a young goblin that Harry recognized on sight. "Oh, hello Griphook, how are you today?"

As soon as the words left his mouth every goblin froze in place as Griphook turned to address Harry. "I am doing most well, young Harry. May I ask how you remembered who I was and why?"

Every goblin seemed to strain to hear his answer. "I remembered you from when you took me to my trust vault from before first year and why wouldn't I remember you?"

His honest confusion struck every goblin to their core; this wizard did not consider them to be lower then an animal.

After that the trip was straight forward and enlightening, both for Harry and the goblins. Harry left the bank that day with a completely different view of the venerable Headmaster. He had rerouted all of Harry's mail and had been slowly siphoning Harry's money. The goblins had done everything in their power to reclaim everything and to make sure that no one, including the Headmaster would know that Harry was involved. They gave him a new key that only he could use and a money bag that was also tied to him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Luckily the rest of the trip to Sesshomaru's castle was uneventful, something all of them were grateful for. Anisuke felt shock and amazement travel through him at his first view of Sesshomaru's home. It made Hogwarts look like a hovel; it was by far the biggest castle he had ever seen. The whole castle looked to made out of white marble, it glistened in the morning light, the grounds were extremely well tended, and it had dozens of towers spearing off from the main body. It was the most beautiful castle he had ever seen though it did feel a little empty and lonely.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The men that Sesshomaru left in charge were ruthlessly efficient; they protected the lands with their lives and kept everything within them running smoothly. They held Sesshomaru in the highest of regards and fell almost instantly under Anisuke's spell. They deeply approved of his presence and spent quite a bit of time answering his every question in the days preceding his birthday. Even with that distraction, Anisuke noticed that Sesshomaru, Kouga and Naraku got more and more anxious the closer it got to his birthday.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The day of his birthday was spent opening presents from all of the members of his group as well as the members of Sesshomaru's staff that he had managed to befriend. The staff had all gotten his clothes that they though would compliment his pretty figure and eyes. Many of them shot covert glances at their Lord as Anisuke cooed over each new article of clothing, some of which were rather revealing in this time period, which caused their Lord's eyes to twitch as he shifted in his seat, along with the other two dominates.

Sesshomaru had gotten Anisuke a beautiful golden necklace with a jade figurine on it that suspiciously resembled Sesshomaru's other form, not that Anisuke knew that. It was an expression of affection and of possession.

Kouga had gotten him a small bracelet made of fangs that the wolves of his pack had lost, a slightly more subtle claim.

Naraku had gotten him an expensive calligraphy set, he had seen Anisuke eyeing one in the last village that they had passed through and had gone back to get one. He figured that he could make a better claim that night.

Kagura had gathered several beautiful feathers together to make a fetching hairpin that brought out Anisuke's eyes and went well with his pale skin tone.

Kanna had worked with Rin to gather some of the most beautiful flowers in Sesshomaru's many gardens to create a rather large bouquet. Anisuke had immediately cast a charm on the flowers to keep them fresh.

Shippo had drawn a picture of Anisuke surrounded by Sesshomaru, Kouga, and Naraku as they all sat at the base of a large oak tree and watched as the three children chased after butterflies. Kagura, Ah-Un, and Jaken watched from farther back in amusement. It was very well drawn; Anisuke loved in and asked one of the staff to have it framed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When the end of the party neared Anisuke found himself being pulled out of the room by four older women who glanced over their shoulders with smug grins aimed at the dominants who were growling at the table. They knew it was necessary, but that didn't mean that they had to like it.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anisuke was not happy; the women had dragged him into a bathhouse and proceeded to strip him. He had never been more embarrassed in his life. He was then scrubbed down with sweet smelling oil, and his hair was thoroughly washed with a similar smelling liquid. By the time they were done he felt soft and smelled like lilies, which he was not going to complain about even if he did feel like a bloody girl.

After they were sure that he was both clean and not likely to flee they clothed him in a simple white robe with nothing underneath and led him to a beautiful room with a huge fluffy futon and a dark cherry vanity and wardrobe, he loved it. They sat with him on the floor at the bottom of the bed and what looked to be the oldest one cleared her throat.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Quira found the whole situation vastly amusing, three of the most powerful yokai of the time including her Lord were completely enamored with this little fox. She hadn't been this amused since the Lord's father fell for that human woman and stalked her for a good three months before he even said hello.

She looked at the little one and cleared her throat to get his attention, he had gorgeous emerald eyes. "Little one, do you know anything about your coming of age, the heat or about mating?" Oh my, judging from that blush she assumed no.

"Mating?!" Anisuke would have been even more embarrassed, if it hadn't been made impossible by that bath.

Quira sighed. "Yes child, mating. When a submissive yokai such as you reaches the age of 15 they go into what is known as a heat, this is to attract a dominant mate to them. Their bodies do this by releasing pheromones so powerful that they send dominants into a lustful frenzy." Here the current blush doubled in brightness. "For most demons the first one to reach the sub is essentially the 'winner', but with Midnight Kitsunes several dominants are needed to center them. Your kind also has a defense mechanism, you started leaking special pheromones several weeks ago to draw only the most powerful dominants to you."

Here she paused to let it sink in, which she could tell that it had when his eyes widened almost comically. "Yes child, you drew those three dominants downstairs to you, they are the most powerful and also the most compatible to your personality." She could she the doubts swimming in his eyes. "They are not being forced, they all care about you." She could she the doubt fade slightly. "Yokai mate for life, so no dominant takes the decision lightly. The only way to take on another mate is for the first mate to die while giving permission for the other to take on another."

She turned to gaze out of the window, it was nearing nightfall, and she needed to hurry. "Soon you will fall into a rather deep sleep; it is the beginning of the coming of age and signifies the transition into adulthood. This sleep is different for everyone; many get the chance to speak to their ancestors." She cleared her throat once more, this time it was to cover her own embarrassment. "After this dream you will wake up in a heat induced haze, you will feel hotter then you have ever felt and it is at this point that those three will likely break into the room to claim you in order of meeting." None of the subs in the room could meet each others eyes at the very thought.

The four women quickly left Anisuke to his thoughts as he crawled into the futon. Three mates, three men who were going to love and protect him and his kits, both present and future, it was what he always wanted, a family, perhaps not the way he had envisioned it but still a family.

* * *

**Review please, as I try to figure out how much of the mating I can include without getting booted.**


	9. The Clean Night After the Dream

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Inuyasha.**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed. I know its a short chapter, but I wanted to get the clean night out of the way in its own chapter. The full version will eventually be up on aff . net under the same title but I want to take my time on it.**

* * *

Anisuke knew he was dreaming there was no way he could be doing anything else, because standing before him was James and Lily Potter. Only they did not look like the pictures he had been given in first year.

James was tall with a regal bearing, messy black hair and bright mischievous hazel eyes, but the part that got Anisuke's attention was the fact that he had two ears much like his own on the top of his head. Of course the four long tails swinging behind him. He was grinning in a way that made Anisuke very nervous, it was the kind of grin that tells you that the other has something highly unpleasant planned in your near future.

Lily was radiant. Her hair was ruby red and flowed to about mid back in large waves. Her emerald eyes, so similar to his own, sparkled with a rarely found intelligence. She did not have animal ears like they did, but her ears were pointed, giving away her lack of a human bloodline.

Anisuke felt a great wave of relief pass over him. His parents were still the Potters, he was ecstatic, the people that he had loved for years as his parents were his parents.

Lily's lips curved into a smile. "My beautiful baby boy, my Harry, or should I say Anisuke?" He felt a blush rise up. "You've become such a wonderful yokai, even without us there to help you."

For several moments they just stood there gazing at each other, enjoying each other's company. Eventually they found themselves in the middle of the mental clearing as Anisuke dubbed it. It was then that James got somber. "There are some things that you need to know. First, Lily is not in anyway related to that horse-like bitch from hell." Anisuke felt his eyes widen. "Her parents were both full-blooded wind yokai, they placed her with the Evans family so that she could experience a normal life."

James chuckled when he saw the confusion on his boy's face. "In the future, the worlds of humans and yokai are separated even more then the muggle and wizarding ones. They are more like completely separate planets, and let's just say that the human one has fewer completely psychotic yokai running around. My family is full of Midnight Kitsune because of the unique manner of breeding we possess. We can mate with any kind of being and our children will always be full-blooded in whatever manner we wish. So when you have kits," another full face flush inserted here, "they can be full-blooded Midnight Kitsunes, Inu yokai, wolf yokai, or whatever that last mate of yours is. We chose for you to be a Midnight Kitsune so that you could have a little bit more protection."

It was here that Lily cut in. "Even with your heritage you should not have been able to survive the killing curse, and even though I have been searching for answers in the afterlife I can't find anything. You are the only one to accomplish something like that, and I am so proud of everything that you have done after that, you managed to survive that horrid woman and that disgusting family, you took on a possessed teacher, a ballisk, a horde of Dementers, and Voldemort himself along with his inner circle. Everyday you amaze me."

Anisuke could not have been happier, he had always wondered if his parents would have approved of him.

James smiled and playfully pulled on one of his son's cute little ears. "Dumbledore doesn't know about my heritage or Lily's family, all he knows is that you survived while no one else did. I kick myself everyday for getting myself killed and leaving you at that manipulative man's mercy. I was so worried about you and Lily that I panicked and acted like a pathetic human, can you forgive me?"

Anisuke pounced onto his father in tears. "Of course! You were only thinking about your family, exactly what a father should do."

"I want you to do something for me." Anisuke turned in his father's lap to look at his mother. "My family is still alive in our time. They think that we all died that night, which is the only reason that they didn't come for you. I want you to go to our time and find them, let them know that they didn't fail us, that I lived a happy life, and that you are now happy." Her face lit up. "And if you and your mates make life difficult for Dumbledore and Voldie while your there, well then I'm sure that even Kami will look the other way for a while."

James threw his head back and let out a musical laugh. "Oh no, knowing Kami he'll probably be sitting with his son watching the whole thing go down with a tub of popcorn, he might even decide to help."

They spent what felt like days going over his abilities and stories about his family and earlier childhood. An even longer stretch of time was spent just cuddling like they hadn't been able to do in life.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Anisuke awoke he was so very, very hot, it felt like he was burning alive from the inside out. He vaguely heard the door to his room burst open and loud growls fill the night air but he was too hot to care. He only realized he wasn't alone when he felt wonderfully cold hands running over his suddenly bare stomach. They felt so good against his heated skin, they were soon joined by other hands and mouths as Anisuke felt himself slipping into pure bliss.

* * *

**Please review. The next chapter will be longer.**


	10. A Jaunt into England

_Disclaimer:I do not own Inuyasha or Harry Potter._

**Thanks to everyone that reviewed and sorry for the wait, I was trying to get the full mating typed. I should get it up on adultfanfiction . net by tonight, it will be under the same title in the Harry Potter section. Its actually the first smut I've ever written so I hope you all enjoy it. **

**Kami is referring to the godlike being, and the split world is part of Yu Yu Hakusho****, but it is the only part of that anime that will show up in the story. For those that don't know the show, in it the world was split into three: The Spirit World where the souls of the dead go and where Kami lives, The Makai or Yokai World where the demons are sealed, and the Human World.**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They spent very little time thinking about the sleeping arrangement as they maneuvered the now unconscious Anisuke until he was lying on top of Sesshomaru as Kouga laid on the right and Naraku on the left, each one of them holding onto Anisuke.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anisuke awoke to find himself surrounded by his mates, memories of the night before causing an instant blush to fill his cheeks. He had never even kissed someone before last night and now he was mated to three yokai, and he couldn't be happier.

He enjoyed laying with his mates, listening to them breath, Kouga growling lightly in his sleep, Sesshomaru's almost purr, and the occasional murmur from Naraku. The sun was quite high in the sky before his mates began to stir, each laying a kiss on the closest patch of his skin before their eyes opened.

Kouga was unsurprisingly the first one to speak. "Good morning little fox. Are you hungry?" He stretched lightly as he asked, distracting Anisuke enough that he had to repeat the question, twice.

Anisuke somehow knew that he would probably be blushing for most of his life at this rate. "Good morning. I am very hungry, but I would prefer a bath, I'm all sticky and I stink."

Sesshomaru lowered his head into Anisuke's hair and inhaled. "This Sesshomaru thinks that you smell wonderful."

It took Anisuke a good ten solid minutes of pouting to get his mates to allow him the bath, with them of course. They seemed to enjoy the idea of the bath more when they realized that it was another chance to explore Anisuke's body, this time without the mating frenzy clouding their minds. What should have been a twenty minute bath turned into an hour.

The rest of the group was waiting at the table when they finally entered the dining hall, as it was already lunch time. As Anisuke sat down he was immediately picked up and placed in Kouga's lap as Sesshomaru sat on the left and Naraku on the right. Seconds after the meal was served Anisuke found himself unable to reach the food himself as his mates decided to take turns in feeding him. Anisuke thought that this should have bothered him but he knew that they were just trying to provide for him, even if the amused looks from the rest of the group were starting to bother him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shippo found the sight of his new momma being hand fed by his three new papas to be absolutely hilarious. He remember how his father used to do that to his mother when he was very small, she had always been a fragile woman, she had fallen ill and never woke up one morning. His father never took another mate, saying that his mother was the only one he would ever love for there was no other like her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagura spent the entire meal holding back her laughter. To see three strong yokai, one of which was her 'master' feed the small petite fox was something that she hoped she never forgot. In the short time she had spent around the fox she had realized that he was an amazingly strong individual that drew everyone around him like moths to a flame. If he liked you, you felt almost compelled to love him with all you were, if he did not you found yourself spiraling into depression or rage.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rin hummed as she watched the scene playing out before her, this was her family now. She knew that she would never really fit in with them in every way, but she also knew that she fit in all the ways that mattered and that she was loved.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kanna's expressionless eyes took in everything with her normal cool gaze. She did not understand the emotion playing out before her but she knew that with Anisuke around something that had been missing before was now present, what had been lacking in all of them had been found and they were whole. She also knew that change was coming, with Anisuke at the center, a change that would take the whole world with it.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sesshomaru's staff each felt their hearts lighten. Many years ago they had given up the hope that their Lord would ever find his happiness. He was an excellent leader but he had not been happy since his mother died and many thought that he had forgotten how. Lord Anisuke would give him true happiness, which was something any fool could see. The older women watched with plans for large nurseries and many pattering feet already running through their heads.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After lunch Anisuke found himself being carried back up to his room where he was placed gently into the bed as each of his mates sat around him. Kouga leaned back on his hands and raised one of his eyebrows at Anisuke. "Well, our little fox, throughout our time together we have told you our stories, our trails and victories. We would all like to know what kind of life helped create the sub we love." The nervousness that slipped onto Anisuke's face was obvious. "Our feelings for you will not change but we would how you lived before we met you, Sesshomaru mentioned that they only thing that you told him was that you were raised by humans?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anisuke was not worried about how they would not love him anymore, but he was worried about what they would do to the people like the Dursleys and Dumbledore. "I was born as Harry James Potter in a different country almost 500 years from now."

Sesshomaru interrupted. "You are from the same time as the wench?"

Anisuke smiled as he nodded. "Yes, just before I met you I had been transported to this era by the well."

He looked at each of them. "My parents were Lily Ann Potter and James George Potter. My father was a Midnight Kitsune while my mother was from a remote tribe of wind yokai with powers similar, but much stronger then Kagura's. They hid in the human world which at some point in the future will be completely separate from the Yokai world. The human world itself will be separated into two halves as well." He explained the Wizarding World to his riveted mates. "A year and a half after my birth a dark wizard that goes by the name Voldemort broke into my parents' home. My father went into a panic as he urged my mother to run, in his panic he was killed and Voldemort cornered my mother and me in my nursery."

Here Anisuke had to take several deep breaths to calm himself as the memories played itself over and over in his head. "He tried to get her to hand me over in exchange for her life but she refused and he killed her the very same way as my father, but when he tried to do the same to me," he had to wait several moments for the growls to die down, "the spell backfired and separated him from his body for almost 13 years."

After that he skimmed over his years at the Dursley's trying, and failing if the looks on his mates' faces were anything to go by, to keep his mates from knowing how badly he had been treated. Their reactions to his years at Hogwarts were not much better. None of them were the least bit happy at the total disregard that this Headmaster had for their mate's wellbeing. At the end of his tale he found that all of his mates agreed about one thing, the people in the future needed to be taught about why humans should not take the safety of any child lightly. They not only wanted to teach Voldemort a lesson, but also to make Dumbledore's life a living hell. Secretly though, each one of them had noticed the fondness in their mate's voice as he spoke of certain humans and they knew that he would not be happy leaving all of them behind for 500 years.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The preparations for their trip to the future were relatively easy, after all both Sesshomaru and Kouga both had very competent, trustworthy people to take care of things. Kanna's mirror was also an advantage, especially after Anisuke enchanted it to allow Kanna to communicate with whoever she was watching and created a second mirror just like it for Naraku. Naraku spent an hour whispering death threats through the mirror to Kagome, causing the others in her group to think that she had went around the bend.

It was decided that Kanna, Kagura, Shippo and Rin would all have to stay behind; Anisuke was going to have a hard enough time keeping up the glamours on his mates. He did not change much just their ears, markings and Kouga's tail, along with his own extra features.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The trip to the well was a short one as it was not that far from Sesshomaru's land. Anisuke was more nervous now then he had been when he first entered Hogwarts, he wanted to see Sirius, and all of his real friends again but he was worried that they wouldn't accept what he really was, except for Luna, she would probably be thrilled in her off the wall kind of way.

Anisuke held onto Sesshomaru's hand as he jumped into the well, while Kouga rather reluctantly held Naraku's hand and followed shortly there after.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They took great care when they snuck out of the shrine, after Anisuke transfigured their clothes into something more appropriate, they did not want Kagome to know that they were in her time so they made very sure that no one in her family saw them. It was easy to book a flight to England, first class, he did not think that his mates would enjoy international flooing and he knew that he would probably end up in a country he could not name.

The flight was long, the food shouldn't have even been called food and Anisuke had to keep his mates from killing the flight attendants each time they asked if there was anything else that they could do to make him comfortable. By the end of the flight he decided that ending up in the middle of nowhere might have been the lesser of two evils.

When they arrived at the Heathrow Airport Anisuke found himself torn. Should he take his mates into Diagon Alley and contact Sirius from there or should he go to the Dursley's and do it from there? In the end it was the thought of how much the Dursleys would hate to have him there with his mates that made up his mind about how they were going to do things.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Petunia was watching her favorite soapy when the doorbell gave a small shriek that made her jump a foot off the couch. She waited until a commercial break to answer the door. When she saw who was on the other side of the door she fainted straight away. Even though he looked different from when she last saw him, she would recognize the little freak anywhere, though it was the three glaring gods behind him that did her in, they looked ready to rip her apart.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Review and let me know what you think, this isn't my favorite chapter but it had to be done to get them into the future.**


	11. Another Insight into Viewpoints

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or InuYasha.**

**Thanks to everyone that reviewed. This chapter ended up as a viewpoint chapter to help explain and clear up some things. Let me know if it gets a bit confusing. **

* * *

Anisuke watched with morbid fascination as the woman he had feared for most of his childhood fainted at the sight of his angry mates. They had been unsettled throughout the entire trip. None of them had liked the fact that they had to so completely rely on Anisuke during this era nor had they liked the smell of heavy pollution that hung in the air. The first car that they came across at the base of the shrine had caused all but Naraku to jump about three feet into the air and kept Kouga growling every time one of them passed. Naraku had spent enough time watching Kagome through Kanna's mirror to contain his reaction to the cars.

When they had entered the airport Anisuke had to take control, he managed to locate four passengers that had tickets for first class and had used his fox abilities to take their places on the flight. He did feel a little bad about leaving them in the airport's bathroom, they would wake up without any knowledge of what happened, but they each looked well enough off to book the next flight.

He stepped over Petunia's form without another glance as he moved to make sure that they hadn't gotten rid of all of his things. Sirius had sent him a book about warding property against theft and damage, but he wasn't sure if it would hold in this house. First he checked to make sure that his trunk was still under the stairs. He heard shuffling in the background as his mates dragged Petunia in the house rather roughly.

His trunk was right where he left it though it looked like Vernon had tried to burn it before the wards kicked in. He pulled it into the living room to see that his mates had dragged Petunia into the middle and left her in the middle as they investigated the room. Sesshomaru was looking at the photos on the wall in disgust. Kouga had managed to find the remote and was randomly pushing buttons, the translation charms that he had cast on them earlier helping understand the shows that he was flipping through. Naraku was staring at Petunia as if wondering how many of her limbs he could rip off before she bled to death, which is probably exactly what he was thinking.

Anisuke opened his trunk and pulled out a piece of parchment and a quill and sat down at the dining table. He needed to write to someone, staying in this house would be inviting disaster. It was still early in the morning, Vernon was probably at work and Dudley was probably scouting the neighborhood for small children to terrorize, if either of them made it home before they left they would end up doing or saying something that would result in their own disemboweling. He could admit to himself that he wouldn't really mind if that happened, but it would make things so much harder with all the attention that would bring. He was going to try for the 'innocent' wizard that came of age and drew three mates; the whole demon thing was his ace in the hole.

Dumbledore was an option, but he would probably twinkle and say that he and his mates could surely stand to stay with his relatives for a couple more weeks. There was no telling where Sirius was, for all Anisuke knew he could literally be in Timbuktu, the same goes for Remus. The Weasleys were not on his hot list and they did whatever Dumbledore told them with a few glaring exceptions (Fred, and George), while Bill and Charlie were pretty much unknown. Really he didn't have too many options.

He finally decided to call on someone that he would normally never have contact with, but right now it was the only option that would get him everything that he wanted and perhaps several favors in the future.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The whole experience had Sesshomaru on edge. The first thought that had crossed his mind after they had left the well house was that the future stunk, horribly. The smell was of something that had rotted some time ago, it made the inside of his nose burn, and he most certainly did not like it. The metal carriages 'cars' were loud and made the smell in the air stronger. The clothes that he was put into were constrictive and slightly uncomfortable, though they did not displease him as much as Anisuke's attire. The clothes he had given himself looked as if they had come off of a fairly large animal. He was especially incensed when they were told that they were the clothes that he had always worn, they were all he was allowed to have. If he was to come across those that raised his mate he would greatly enjoy their death, but he knew that if he did so he would make Anisuke unhappy, and that is the last thing he wanted.

The trip through the 'airport' was torture in its purest form. So many filthy humans were wandering around with no organization, most of them not even watching where they were going, he found the urge to cover his nose and leave to be almost overwhelming. When Anisuke had informed them that he would have to place illusions on them to get them onto the plane the only thing that made him agree was the pout that was turned his way. The ride on the 'airplane' was highly unsettling, he was in a metal tube thousands of feet in the air with dozens of sweaty, rude humans who kept asking inappropriate questions of his mate, no one should ask if they could make his mate more comfortable in his presence, or at all for that matter. His mates comfort was his concern not their's.

After that they had to take one of the cars that served as a 'taxi' to the location of Anisuke supposed caretakers. The area they were in was slightly unnerving; all of the houses looked exactly alike except for the numbers on the door. They stopped at the one labeled with the number 4. When Anisuke knocked on the door it was several moments before he heard the human inside move to answer it, highly rude. The woman that opened the door looked more like a horse than a human; she was bony with a long face, watery blue eyes, and stringy blonde hair, an ugly woman even for a human. She looked at them for a short moment before she fainted to the floor in the middle of the doorway.

Once inside of the house he let Kouga drag the woman into the main living area as he moved to look at the portraits on the wall that Anisuke had told him were 'picture' while they were in the airport. None of them were of Anisuke when he was hidden as a human. There were many of a very large human boy that was obviously the horse woman's son and also the one that Anisuke got his childhood clothes from. There was also many of what was plainly the boy's father, an even larger man with at least for chins and the same eyes and hair of the mother and son, though with a slightly gray tint. He vaguely wondered if the man's head would pop if he choked him to death, he would have to use a rope; he refused to lay his hands on anything that disgusting.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anisuke took a bit of time on the missive; he wanted to get his point plainly across without leaving anything too open for interpretation. He finally signed his human name to the bottom of the page and for once decided to include his title as well; he would need every advantage that he could get.

He walked to the window and let out a short whistle, hoping that Hedwig was in the area. He had let her out before they had went to Japan so that she could hunt as Vernon refused to allow her to come along as it would look too 'freakish'. He let out a small sigh of relief when she flew into the window and landed lightly on his shoulder. She gently nipped him on the ear as if asking him where he had been. "Sorry girl. I ended up having one of my normal strokes of luck."

She cooed letting him know that she understood. He told her where he wanted her to take the rather long missive after he gave her a treat and tied it gently to her leg. She gave a hoot of acceptance when he told her that it needed to get to the recipient as quickly as she could fly and that she was to make sure that it was opened and read only by the person it was meant for immediately. She took off out of the window and disappeared into the horizon with a determined air.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sirius was on the verge of tearing something to pieces, this house was going to drive him even further into insanity. The only consolation that he had was that Dumbledore had told him that he would be able to see his godson over Christmas. Originally they were thinking about picking him up at his relatives so that he could go through his coming of age surrounded by experienced wizards but those muggle had decided to go to Japan and Dumbledore thought that it would be better to let Harry experience his coming of age with his family. Sirius knew that that was just an excuse, Dumbledore just wanted to make sure that he didn't make Harry more independent, he knew that the old man was using Harry to do what he was now getting to old for while still getting credit. The only thing that was keeping his mouth shut was that he knew that the old fart would turn him in if he so much as thought that he was going to say anything. The only thing that had stopped him from doing it so far was how grateful Harry had been to him about Sirius so far. Sirius could only hope that Harry would see through Dumbledore's twinkle before it was too late.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Remus sighed as he nursed another wound, this pack was one of the more friendly ones, and he only had two fractured ribs this time. He was more thankful than he wanted to admit that Dumbledore finally got the hint that the werewolves were not interested in anything that the old man had to say, if he had come on Harry's behalf though, most of the packs would have listened with rapture. Of course, now that he had run out of immediate usefulness he was to be tucked away with Sirius in that nightmare of a house until Dumbledore found another use for him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Luna hummed as she organized the knickknacks on her shelf; she had all sorts of things from the trips she took with her father to find unusual beasts. She knew that things were going to change and that change was going to center around Harry. She had been his friend since her second year; they had run into each other when he had been trying to find somewhere to hide from Hermione's nagging and Ronald's loud mouth. They had ended up in Ravenclaw tower, surprisingly Harry fit in really well. Everyone thought that he was just a moderately intelligent jock that allowed Hermione to do all his homework for him, they were shocked when he knew more about magic then some of the pureblood sixth years, he was dubbed a 'Raven in the Lion's den' and given the password to the tower every time it changed.

His presence helped her out as well. She was no longer the outcast, they still thought that she was weird, but her things no longer came up missing. She was considered to be untouchable because she was one of Harry's friends, but all she cared about was that Harry actually listened to what she had to say without thinking that she was loony. They would have long discussions about the nargles that she thought were the cause of the Headmaster's twinkle, she felt accepted with Harry around; he was her brother in all but blood and whatever change he was going to lead, she would be right behind him no matter what.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Neville tended his gardens while thinking about some of the things he had heard over the summer so far. His grandmother had been talking with Dumbledore a lot during the last month or so. Dumbledore seemed to want Neville to help keep tabs on Harry throughout the school year, as he thought that Harry wouldn't notice that Neville was watching him. Gran had exploded on the old man and told him that it would be a cold day in hell when her grandson became some kind of spy and stalk a fine young man like Harry, and Neville couldn't have agreed more. Harry was one of the finest blokes he knew, even though he was almost always surrounded by those leeches (Ron and Hermione), he always found a little time each day to say hello and ask him how his day was going. He also spent a lot of time helping Neville study in most of his classes, even potions, while he helped Harry with Herbology. Harry was surprisingly good with plants when he wasn't trying too hard, they responded to him, when he was happy the plants around him seemed to perk up and the opposite was also true. After they had figured out that he need to relax in class his grades really improved.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dumbledore was a very unhappy wizard. It seemed that every plan he had made this summer had failed rather spectacularly. First he had sent Remus to negotiate with the various werewolf packs throughout England, but the attempts had all met with complete failure, most of them wouldn't even listen to what they were going to offer them in exchange for their help, saying that they would never follow through, they wouldn't but that was beside the point! His attempts to garner a new spy to keep tabs on Harry also met with a brick wall that was known as Mrs. Longbottom, she refused to even let him speak to Neville and he knew that without her approval the boy wouldn't even listen to what he had to say. Sirius was beginning to get on his nerves, the only thing that kept that man off his back was a promise to let Harry visit him for the holidays, the man seemed to be desperate to see him, but he would have to make sure that they were watched; perhaps he could also invite the Weasleys to Headquarters as well. He would also have to make sure that Hermione and Ronald knew that they needed to make sure that they did not let Sirius get Harry alone.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione was reading a book on wizarding laws while Ron looked through the latest quidditch magazine. Neither one of them had even thought about Harry since summer had started. They were in fact perfectly happy to forget that he even existed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Somewhere in the Wizarding World Hedwig flew through a window that was designed to allow mail owls and navigated her way to the person that her master had written to, she would make sure that this letter was read, even if pecking was necessary.

* * *

**Please Review and let me know what you think. Does anyone think they know who the letter is for?**


	12. A Rescue and a Place to Stay

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or InuYasha.

**Thanks to everyone that reviewed, a couple people got it right. Keep in mind that this is pretty much AU by now so I've taken a bit of liberty with some characters' personalities, not too much though.**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fudge found himself blinking at the owl that was perched on his desk. It had completely bypassed his secretary and landed right in front of him before sticking out its leg and hooting rather imperiously, he somehow knew that this owl would get violent if he tried to ignore it.

He knew that he had seen this owl somewhere before, snowy whites were rather rare and only stayed with masters that they respected, it was a sign of power to have one, which meant that the person that sent it was someone who would not like to be kept waiting. It was that thought, and not the one of physical harm, that got him to take the letter off and open it rather hurriedly as the owl flew to the open owl perch and help itself to the fresh water.

_Dear Mr. Fudge:_

_I know that you must be swamped with work, being such an important man, but I really need your help. Over this summer I have found out that I am not a half blood, but a pureblood. The people Dumbledore has placed me with are muggles that hate anyone magical, they have been horrible to me since I was very small and I can't take it anymore. They have done everything they could to hurt me and as a minor I can't even use magic to defend myself. This summer I came of age and have been found by three mates and can't stay in this prison any more. I really need your help to free me without my mates being put into prison for killing those who hurt me; I don't know how long I can keep them from doing it, please._

_Harry James Potter - Aeroius_

Fudge felt his magic spark in rage, it was considered absolutely unredeemable to harm a child, and children were a gift. Even the He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named would not torture a child; if he did kill one it was quick and painless. He had known that the old man was insane but this was going entirely too far, he placed the Savior in an abusive muggle household with muggles he was not even related to.

He knew that he could not leave the child where he was, even if he was somewhat tempted to let the boy's mates take those filthy things out. That was another thing, only the most powerful wizards and beings attracted their soul mates at their coming of age, most had to wait until their inheritance to even get a clue as to who their soul mate was. To have more then one was also almost unheard of, the most ever recorded was two and that was never confirmed. The young man would be an incredibly valuable ally, and the boost he would get in popularity would be astronomical to say the least.

He immediately sent a messenger note to summon the Head of the Auror Department; he did not want to broadcast what was going on, the boy deserved that much. Just telling the papers about the misplacement would be more then enough to boost him up in the polls. It didn't take long for Amelia to enter his office with a slightly confused expression, it was not often at all that we even talked; she is one of the best after all. "You needed to see me, Cornelius?"

He cleared his throat. "Yes, Amelia, it seems that there has been a very grievous mistake in the placement of one Harry Potter." He could tell by the spark in her eyes that he had her attention, most people in the Wizarding World had filed for custody for the young hero and she was no exception. "It seems that Albus used erroneous information to have the boy placed with a rather crude set of muggles. Mrs. Potter was not a muggleborn at all."

He looked over at the owl still waiting in his office and waited several moments until Amelia followed his gaze. "This beautiful owl here is the familiar of Mr. Potter; it seems that at his coming of age he became bound to not one but three mates." He watched as her eyes widened. "He contacted me in the attempt to get himself and his mates out of the house before they did something irreversible to the muggles, though with the little that Harry let slip in his missive, I am almost of the mind to let these mates have their way with those things."

Amelia knew that only one thing was known to make Fudge this cold and if that was the case she would let Harry's mates rip those muggles to shreds as well. She had never thought that muggles were beneath wizards, but if they hurt Harry then she would have no problem considering them animals. "We should retrieve him and his mates at once, although we would both enjoy waiting until his mates cleaned out the filth it would make Harry unhappy, the boy is known to be very compassionate. Though I'm sure that we could find some way to get rid of them in a way that wouldn't make Harry feel directly responsible."

They both set upon gather a few trusted Aurors to retrieve Mr. Potter. Once they were ready they apparated to the edge of the wards that a certain unpopular Headmaster was responsible for placing and set out for the front door. When they neared the front door they heard the yelling of a man and what sounded like shrieking and rather large growls, they burst into the front room to find a scene that brought their anger to the fore.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anisuke should have expected this, the one day Vernon decides to come home early just had to be today. He stood between his very enraged mates and the now conscious Petunia and Vernon as he yelled threats and insults. With every flying comment his mates' growls became more violent and Vernon's face got redder, it was getting to the point that Anisuke was developing a rather large migraine when the door burst in and a small squad of Aurors ran in with Amelia Bones and Fudge. Anisuke had never been so happy to see the Minister.

Vernon's rage immediately turned to focus on the newly arrived 'freaks'. "I have had enough of you freaks, first you drop this worthless freak on my doorstep and expect us to waste our money on it," here Anisuke had to physically restrain Kouga, "then you send thousands of bloody birds to my home, you take the boy to that freaky school and send him back to us every summer, and now you break into my home! I want you out of my house, and take the worthless freak of a boy with you, the only thing he's good for is a punching bag." Vernon turned to look in Anisuke's direction with a look on his face that made Anisuke's stomach roll. "Although with the way he looks now, I'm sure I could think of another use for him."

Surprisingly it was not one of Anisuke's mates that responded first, but Amelia. Anisuke couldn't even identify what curse she used, but judging by the screams that were quickly silenced by one of the Aurors, it was definitely not a light curse. All three of Anisuke's mates looked at this new woman with a calculating stare, she seemed to be very protective of their mate, she bore watching.

All of the assembled wizard and witches for once in their lives were enjoying the pain of another. Amelia wasn't even feeling the stirrings of regret, this tub of lard deserved everything she was capable of giving. She waited until it had no more strength left to flop around and looked up to find that one of the Aurors had had to stun the woman. Her gaze landed on Harry to find him hiding his face in the chest of what she assumed was one of his mates while the other two guarded over them. All four of them were beautiful and feral, there was no way that they were entirely human, even little Harry looked unearthly. It would be no great surprise to her if Harry was not human, she had always thought that the Potters were more then they appeared.

She stepped forward slightly, gaining the attention of Harry's mates. "Good afternoon, my name is Amelia Bones, I am the Head of the Auror Department and we are here to help relocate Mr. Potter and yourselves to somewhere a bit more hospitable. Where are Mr. Potter's things, we should probably get out before either one of these animals wakes up."

The mate with clear blue eyes gave her a small smirk at her way of describing these muggles. "The only things that our mate had from this household lie within that trunk behind you." She looked to find only a school trunk that looked as if it had seen better days and wished that she had been harsher. "We will be taking him to the Minister's home." She waved her hand at Cornelius to let them know who she was talking about. "This will be where you will all stay unless there is somewhere else that is found later. He has a very spacious manor with only his wife and himself in residence, so you will not be imposing." She said that to stop Harry from making the protest that he looked about ready to make, he shut his mouth with a rather fetching pink blush that had all of his mates leering.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It took very little time to get them out of the house, especially since none of the people present felt any need to do anything to help the muggles. One of the Aurors simply shrunk the trunk and handed it to Anisuke, who quickly put it in his pockets as he tried to keep in contact with all of his mates. He knew that they were all on edge, they did not like all of these strange people, although Amelia had certainly earned their respect.

After a small argument about the best way to get them all into the wards of Fudge Manor, which were quite strong, he was the Minister after all. It was finally decided that the only viable option was to go by portkey, which caused Anisuke to tremble a bit, which made for unhappy mates, but he grabbed the pillow, one of Petunia's favorites, with his mates following suit. The expected tug around his navel almost sent him into a flashback, but he studiously kept his eyes on Amelia who was staring at him from the other side of the vortex with understanding. Unlike the previous times he had taken a portkey, his yokai grace kept him on his feet, which he was grateful for. He looked around and found that the manor was very nicely done, though it did not even start to compare to Sesshomaru's castle of course. The hall they were in was decorated in soft blues and creams, Anisuke had a feeling that the whole place followed the same scheme.

The Aurors only stayed long enough to make sure that everyone had made it safely to the manor, they didn't trust Dumbledore as far as they could throw a hippogriff, which is why they were chosen. They left by using a standard issue portkey to the ministry atrium that all Aurors carried. Once they were gone Anisuke's mates relaxed just a fraction and focused on the remaining humans who shifted under the combined gaze.

Amelia smiled slightly, she was glad that Harry had such overprotective friends. Lily had been one of her best friends for years and she had been one of the first to apply for guardianship after the attack, she had been furious when she had found out that Dumbledore had placed Harry with Petunia, but he far outranked her. She sincerely hoped that that wasn't going to be the case much longer. "Well Cornelius, it seems that everything went well, ignoring that little 'hiccup' with that rather large whale-like creature."

Fudge smiled winningly. "Oh yes, its such a shame that that animal wasn't trained properly, I'm sure that the paperwork will correctly state that the animal was rabid and force was necessary, the kind of force really isn't necessary to include, after all it was just an animal."

Amelia tilted her head forward slightly and activated her own portkey that led straight to her own office, she had some paperwork to file.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fudge turned to his guests and noticed that Harry looked absolutely exhausted. "Well, it has certainly been a rather busy day. Why don't I take you to your room so you can get some rest? My wife is currently visiting with her family for the next week or so, so you don't have to worry about running into someone unknown, so feel free to explore on your own when you've rested." He led the four gentlemen to one of the suites just down the hall from his own, far enough away to give them privacy, but close enough in case of emergency. He felt a little odd leaving someone Harry's age alone in a room with three fully grown men, but he knew that as his mates they would never do anything that Harry did not fully agree to.

He left them alone as they all made for the bedroom with a slightly swaying Harry in front. He activated his own portkey and hurriedly started working on an idea that stuck him at Harry's previous 'home' almost the moment he touched down. He would see that Dumbledore kept his large nose out of everyone's business but his own. He also had to make sure that the Daily Prophet got a story of today's events that kept Harry's life private, but had the desired effect. Sigh, the work of the Minister was never done.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Please review. A question, do you know why I finally decided on Fudge, of all people?**


	13. The Daily Prophet

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Inuyasha.

**Sorry for the wait, Fanfiction's Login/submission area has been down for the last couple of days. I hope that the longer chapter makes up for it. Review and let me know what you think, several parts of the chapter gave me problems though I hope it turned out okay.**

**I chose Fudge because everyone always makes him out to be such a stupid man, he is a politician, every person involved in politics has four faces. They have the face they show their allies, a face they show their enemies, a face they show the public, and the one they reveal only when they know they're surrounded by those they trust completely.**

* * *

Anisuke slipped into bed and was immediately followed by his mates. He was pulled onto Sesshomaru's chest as Kouga took one side and Naraku the other, in what was going to become the norm, after all, this way they could all touch Anisuke. There were no dreams for any of them, they simply slipped into a deep slumber to regain the massive amounts of energy that they had used that day, unaware of the vast changes that were taking place.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fudge sat at his desk as he called his new secretary into his office, he had no idea what the boy's name was but he was definitely a Weasley. "I need you to get all the information that we have on the guardianship of one Harry James Potter, this includes a copy of his parents' will and the form of guardianship that was filled out when he was placed with his muggles relatives. I will also need you to contact a reporter from the Daily Prophet, not Rita, and request that they come to my office as soon as they can for a story that will most certainly be front page news tomarrow morning."

Percy blinked at the rapid fire orders. "Sir is there something the matter with Harry?" He didn't hang out with Harry, but the boy was one of the most incredible minds he had ever seen. He had watched as the boy fooled everyone into thinking that he was a jock with only Hermione keeping him a float, but if you watched him long enough you would see that he 'corrected' his homework to dumb in down before he even let Hermione see it and several times he had went to the library after hours when he was a prefect and found Harry surrounded by ancient tomes, completely engrossed in the words. He knew that he should have docked points or given him a detention, but he knew that the night was the only time that Harry had away from everyone.

Fudge looked up at the boy and really looked, so far the boy had just done whatever he asked without showing a backbone, perhaps there was more there then he thought. "Let us just say that he has been removed from a unhealthy environment, and is now somewhere safe. I need those files and that message delivered. If you prove that you are not a threat to Harry Potter you may become better be involved."

Percy hurried out of the office, he knew that wasting anymore of the minister's time right now was not a good idea, everyone underestimates Fudge but he would play the fool until he was better served to drop the act, like now. He found most of the files on Harry relatively easily, until he tried to find the transfer files and the will of the Potters. When he inquired about his guardianship he was told that Dumbledore himself was listed as the guardian, and that the Potters' will had been sealed by Dumbledore. The seal was easy to get around when he used the minister's name, he scanned the will on the way back out of the archive and found his anger rising, there was no way that any part of this will was followed, Dumbledore had a lot to own up to.

Fudge could practically feel the boy's anger when he reentered the room to drop the files off before heading to the Daily Prophet. He placed the files on the desk and hurried out of the room, his face splotchy and his eyes focused, he must have read the files on the way up. He opened the first file and almost dropped it in shock, it was the file that listed any and all injuries sustained by the person it was bound to, it was often used to prove child abuse as it was considered a impartial witness. This file was at least twenty times the size of a normal file, the injuries listed were almost unreal, everything from sprained ankles to massive trauma, this was absolutely unforgivable.

He felt his anger rise even more when he found that Dumbledore was the boy's guardian. He left the boy at those muggles home without even taking the time to grant them guardianship, if they had been decent people they would have been incapable of properly caring for the boy. They would not have any say so when it came to medical care though at least this way they would have never known that he was the heir to quite a bit of money. That brought him to the finances file, it was rather obvious that Dumbledore had been using Harry's own money to finance a rather detailed operation, large sums of money had been withdrawn since the boy was a toddler, he would have to inform the goblins that the money was not taken for the wellbeing of the heir, it would all be reclaimed from wherever it had ended up, even if it had already been spent, the goblins were not fans of fraud.

His true anger sparked when he looked at the will. It stated under no uncertain terms that Harry was to never even set foot in the Dursley's household, nor was Dumbledore ever to have any kind of control other then that of a headmaster over Harry. There was also enough information present to prove that Sirius Black had not been their secret keeper, Peter had. He felt sure that if the man had gotten a trail he would have been cleared of both crimes, it was simply another crime that Dumbledore seemed to be responsible for. He knew that he would not have any trouble putting enough blame on Dumbledore to have him removed from any position of power, other then headmaster unfortunately, to remove him from there he would have to prove that the man was not capable of performing the necessary tasks, whether he was a waste of human flesh was completely irrelevant. Perhaps it is time for the Ministry to take a more active position in the shaping of the youth.

He wrote a detailed missive to the head of the bank and sat down with his favorite kind of coffee to plan out the best way to make that man's life a living hell, he could hardly wait, he would also have to make sure that several of the wrongs the man committed were undone. Making sure that Sirius' name was cleared would also go a long way to making Dumbledore look more like the insane old coot that he was.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dumbledore had the feeling that something big was going to happen soon, he didn't know what it was and it was making him uncomfortable. He had checked to make sure that the Dursleys had made it back to England, as well as checking to make sure that Sirius was still going slowly insane, hopefully he would end up doing something stupid and offing himself, one could hope. He hadn't spoken to Cornelius in quite some time, but that man was hardly a threat. He popped a lemon drop into his mouth and continued to ponder what could be coming, he would be ready, his plans were too well thought out to fail now.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anisuke awoke sometime in the afternoon, he felt a lot better and wanted to explore his temporary home. It took almost fifteen minutes to wiggle his way out of his mates arms, luckily they were much too tired to wake up, they had their whole world turned on its head after all. He crept out of the room and only relaxed when he was several hallways away. He wandered aimlessly, opening random doors to find bedrooms, drawing rooms, and studies. He had been looking around for more then an hour when he stumbled upon the rather large library, there were numerous rows of bookcases filled to the brim, Anisuke's eyes sparkled as he immediately started to browse the aisles, he found a rather good book and curled up in one of the overstuffed chairs.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sesshomaru woke up to notice several things. One, it was close to evening which meant that he had been asleep for several hours in someone else's house, something that he was not too comfortable with. Two, he felt much better then he had during the whole trip, he certainly did not like any of the modes of transportation in the future. The third thing it noticed was that Anisuke was gone, he shot up out of the bed, startling both of the them awake. "Anisuke is gone, we need to find him."

They all set out to find their little one, they would give him a talking to. They found him sitting in the library sitting in a chair that made him look twice as small as he was. They all found themselves without the ability to scold him, he was just too adorable curled up like that. Instead they made their way into the room and sat in various places around him, he looked up only long enough to give them a small smile before he returned to his book.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Goldridge was most certainly not a very happy goblin. He received a missive from the Minister stating that one of the banks largest accounts had been stolen from, he hadn't wanted to believe it but the information pointed to only the truth of the Minister's statements. Someone had taken money from their favorite client, the only wizard that they could trust, the only wizard that treated them as if they were on the same level. Dumbledore would pay, oh yes, he would pay for every Knut that was taken out of that vault. He would soon know that it was not wise to mess with goblins, as would everyone who benefited from Harry's money.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning one of the veteran reporters for the Daily Prophet was nervously waiting for the Minister to start with the interview. His name was Oryx Kinsey, he worked for the Prophet for years, but he had never interview the minister. Rita was normally the one who did interviews, so everyone was surprised when the Minister's aide specifically requested that they send someone other then her, she had turned a shade of red that he couldn't even name, served that lying woman right.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_The Savior Betrayed!_**

**_When I entered the Minister's office I had no idea what I was in for, the revelations I was privy to were enough to leave me stunned and furious. We all know some of what happened that night when Harry Potter became the Wizarding World's savior, but apparently more went on then anyone could have ever imagined._**

**_That night after Harry was found within the rubble of Godric's Hollow he was taken by Rubius Hagrid, the groundskeeper at Hogwarts, to the house of the Dursley family on the orders of one Albus Dumbledore, the Headmaster of Hogwarts. Dumbledore then proceeded to leave young Harry on the doorstep with only a thin blanket and a note to one Petunia Evans, he did not have the decency to even knock on the door before he abandoned our savior without a backward glance. He rationalized this move to us by telling us that he was placed with his only living blood relatives, he lied to us._**

**_Harry is not a half-blood as was previously thought. His mother, Mrs. Lily Rose Potter, was from the prestigious Aeroius family, the only living heir. So Dumbledore left one of the richest infants in the world with a family of middle class muggles that had no desire to raise a young wizard within their household._**

**_Dumbledore did not even stop with those injustices, he stopped the will of the Potter's from ever being read as that would have put a stop to his plans. The will of the Potter's clearly stated that Harry was to never even set foot within the Dursley's household, and it listed many families that he was to go to in case of their untimely death. Some of the families mentioned were the Bones, Longbottoms, Diggorys, and many of the others that his parents went to school with. All of the families that were listed filed for custody of Harry but were denied without a hearing due to Dumbledore's influence._**

**_The will also contained information which has led to the clearing of Sirius Black's name, he was not the Potter's secret keeper, Peter Pettigrew was, it was also revealed through the Minister's investigation of the 'attack' on that street so long ago that the spell could not have come from Mr. Black's wand, as it was even listed in the auror's report as having come from the opposite direction, from Mr. Pettigrew himself, this would have been enough to clear Mr. Black of all charges on that count but he was never given a trial. I decided to look into this matter myself and found that Dumbledore was the one who assured Mr. Crouch that a trial was not necessary. The Ministry has already issued a formal apology and transferred an unspecified amount of reparations for his time spent in Azkaban. This information also brings to light that Mr. Pettigrew likely survived through the use of some form of trickery, thought to be an animagus form, to escape and is likely living in secret, so beware. That could also be the reason for Mr. Black's visits to Hogwarts a couple of years ago._**

**_The Minister also brought to light the fact that Dumbledore has been siphoning money out of Harry's vaults since he was a toddler. The goblins were enraged and immediately reclaimed the money from all of the various places it ended up. This led to the seizure of several of Dumbledore's vacation properties, a very large amount of artifacts of a darker nature, the house that the Dursley's lived in as well as the company that Mr. Dursley worked for. They also reclaimed many deposits that had been made to various families including the family of the Minister's aide Mr. Weasley causing the young man to swear on his magic that he had no idea nor would he condone such a thing. There were also deposits made to the account of one Hermione Granger, a noted muggleborn friend of Harry Potter, which leads to the question of how good of a friend she really is._**

**_With all of the evidence against Dumbledore it was announced this morning that all of Dumbledore's positions including that of Head Mugwump have been removed. Unfortunately it is beyond the power of the Ministry at this time to remove Dumbledore from his position as Headmaster without solid proof that he cannot perform the task. It is with that thought in mind that the Minister announced that there will be three new professors at Hogwarts this year, Sesshomaru Taisho, Kouga Ookami, and Naraku Miasma. They will be teaching swordplay, physical education, and defense against the dark arts respectfully. The first two classes are to be added to the curriculum this year to help our young increase the amount of magic that their bodies can channel and will be core classes for all years. The teachers are also going to be watching Dumbledore and the staff, even giving evaluations to determine if they are suited to their jobs. When asked why those three foreign wizards were chosen the Minister revealed a rather startling fact._**

**_When young Harry turned fifteen this year his magic was strong enough to send out the call, a rare event that summons the wizard or witches soul mate(s) to them. Harry managed to summon his three mates. You read correctly, he has three soul mates, more proof that he really is the savior of the wizarding world. The three foreign wizards are his soul mates and therefore have a vested interest in how well the school that their young mate attends is safe and well staffed. It will also allow Harry to spend time with his mates, which is a small compensation for all that he has gone through and this reporter can honestly say that he is glad that his mates will ensure that Hogwarts will be run the way it should have been all along. _**

**_I also took the liberty of looking into the records of all of the years that Harry has went to Hogwarts, which was quite difficult, as the files were sealed by Dumbledore, but with his removal from the position of Mugwump I was able to get them released and the information was startling. During Harry's first year at Hogwarts there was a Cerberus placed on the third floor along with other traps to guard the Sorcerer's Stone, it is unknown why Dumbledore would choose to protect the stone within the school. Towards the end of the year Dumbledore left the school unattended as one of the teachers, a Mr. Quirrell, attempted to obtain the stone and was stopped by our own Harry Potter at eleven years old. Mr. Ronald Weasley and Ms. Hermione Granger assisted in getting to the stone, but did not help Harry take on his defense teacher. The specifics of the fight are unknown but young Harry managed to take on a wizard three times his age relatively unharmed._**

**_His second year revealed that he was a parseltongue which led the entire school turning his back on him as strange petrifaction of several students. The cause was a ballisk that was living in the chamber of secrets within the school and was being commanded by a dark curse that was placed on a diary that was brought into the school by one Ginny Weasley. Harry managed to not only find the chamber with his gift but he also managed to kill a thousand year old ballisk and save Ms. Weasley at age twelve. Once again Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger were credited with helping Harry get into the situation but not in getting out._**

**_Third year is public record as it was the year that Sirius Black escaped from Azkaban and was believed to be after Harry. It is now believed that he found some clue as to the location of Peter Pettigrew and was attempting to gain revenge on his once friend. It was also the year that it was discovered that the defense professor, Remus Lupin, is a werewolf. He was terminated at the end of the year even though none of the parents complained about his condition as the students had scored higher that year in defense then they had in almost fifty years. Though something that was not public information is that Harry managed to cast a completely corporeal patronus and repel over twenty five Dementers, which may have been in defense of Mr. Black or because of his very strong reaction to their presence._**

**_Fourth year is also mostly public knowledge with a few notable exceptions. Harry did not have to compete. The contract that Dumbledore stated prohibited Harry from dropping out only stated that a participant from one of the three schools had to compete, Harry did not have to as he was not chosen for Hogwarts but a fictitious school. The end of the tournament resulted in the cup being a portkey that transferred both Harry Potter and Cedric Diggory to an unknown location. When they reappeared at the starting clearing Mr. Diggory had been killed by a killing curse with Mr. Pettigrew's magic signature and Harry was suffering from physical injuries as well as signs of the pain curse and a failed imperius curse that he had managed to overcome. It was also discovered that the defense teacher that year, Mr. Moody, had been placed within his own trunk while Barty Crouch Jr. used Polyjuice potion to take his place. All of this information leads to several questions:_**

**_Shouldn't Dumbledore have known that Moody was not himself, after all they are known to have been friends for well over twenty years?_**

**_Why did he allow so many dangerous situations to occur within Hogwarts?_**

**_Why are Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger only noted for helping Harry get into these situations?_**

**_Why did Dumbledore make Harry compete in such a dangerous tournament?_**

**_Why did he allow Harry's rightful guardian, Mr. Black, get sentenced without a trial?_**

**_Why did he fire the only good defense teacher Hogwarts has seen in fifty years?_**

**_Why is he always absent when these incidents occur?_**

**_This reporter hopes that the new steps that the Ministry is taking will lead to a safer Hogwarts as well as the answers to the questions above. I also hope that Harry has a quieter year to bond with his mates._**

**_For a full copy of the Potter's will see page 9_**

**_For more on the full extent of the Ministry's plans see page 11_**

**_For more on Harry's years at Hogwarts see pages 12-13 _**

**_For more on Mr. Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger see page 14_**

_**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Quite a few miles away within the office of one Albus Dumbledore a scream of rage that even startled Peeves rang through the empty hallways followed by the sound of breaking glass.

_**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

A very different sound rang out through Grimmauld Place, first was a shout of joy followed by what could only be called a squeak and the sound of a full grown man's body hitting the ground.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anisuke's mates on the other hand were enjoying Anisuke's beaming smile as he read through the Prophet. They had spent hours planning with the Minister when he had come home last night to find a way that they could not only have the perfect excuse to continue to watch over their fox but to also make Dumbledore wish that he had never been born.

* * *

**Review, please. Should I move Anisuke and his mates in with Sirius or keep it on a visit only basis for now? And who amoung the Weasleys do you think should be in the wrong?**


	14. Reactions

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Inuyasha._**

**_Thanks for the reviews, though I would like to request that if I ask a question, I only want your opinion on that question, not for you to list every plot device you want me to use, no offense meant, but I already know what I'm going to write, I just want to know what all of you think, if enough people are against something I'll try to avoid it and the opposite is also true but I won't alter its basic premise, otherwise it wouldn't be my story anymore._**

**_Sorry for the ramble, this chapter is mainly for amusement and to answer a few questions and concerns in reviews including one that mentioned that Harry already had the goblins stop Dumbledore from taking money from him; it gets explained further down. It also lets you know where certain people stand, though I will admit that I still left a little in the air for later. Enjoy._**

**_

* * *

_**

Dumbledore could be found angrily pacing from one end of the office to the other, this could not be happening, all of his plans were crashing down around his ears. Everything had been running relatively smoothly, Harry was suffering at the Dursleys, Sirius was going mad in Grimmauld and soon he would have rescued the boy and earned even more of his trust. Now the boy was in an unknown location where he couldn't get to him, Sirius is free to go wherever he pleases, and he was being portrayed as a senile old man. There was also the unexpected news about Harry's three mates, he had known the boy was powerful, but three mates was simply unheard of, and they were all going to be placed at the school to 'evaluate' him!

He could only hope that they had not fully bonded yet, if they had even more of his plans would go up in smoke. He had been subtly trying to set the boy up with the Weasley chit since before he had even arrived. Mrs. Weasley had been more then happy to help, it was a wonder that no one noticed that a full grown witch had asked about platform nine and three quarters in a station full of muggles, she had played her part perfectly, not only allowing Harry to first lay eyes on Ginny, but also to gain his trust as a kind witch. Molly had a very controlling personality that fit perfectly into his plans, it was her way or the highway as the saying goes, it was why she was so harsh with the twins, they simply rebelled against any sort of authority. The money had really been unnecessary, she was more then happy to have her son as the boy-who-lived's best friend and her daughter as his future bride, she hadn't even touched the money, which kept Arthur from noticing that anything was amiss, that man would have immediately blown the whistle, he was a stickler for his view of right and wrong even if he was under his wife's thumb most of the time.

Ronald was mostly kept in the dark about most of the plans, his temper made him horrible at keeping even the most simple of secrets, though he was far from innocent. His main job was to make sure that Harry made no other friends that Dumbledore did not approve of and also to make sure that he did not excel in his schoolwork, couldn't have a smart puppet after all. Those were things that Ronald was very capable at and he was more then happy to do so for the chance to gain the famous Harry Potter as a friend. He had only needed to step in a couple of times when the boy's temper had almost ruined the 'friendship'. The boy knew nothing about the money, as he probably would have wanted to spend it on pathetic things like brooms and chocolate, Dumbledore never did like the stuff, lemon drops were the only candy for him.

Hermione had been more of an afterthought then anything else. She was ambitious to an unbelievable degree; it had been remarkably easy to turn her against the very boy who had just saved her life. She had plans of becoming powerful upon completion of her education and he provided what she would need, fame and money. All she had to do was help keep Harry in the dark and uneducated, and she did her job exceedingly well, making sure that he only learned the things that would help him in his eventual task of defeating Voldemort. She also made an excellent deterrent from Harry making any other friends with her intensely possessive personality. She had been one of his most profitable afterthoughts, the perfect little intelligent puppet that played to his tune without really noticing, her only real intelligence came from a book.

Ginny was much more devious about things. She knew exactly what she wanted, and she wanted to be the wife of the famous hero, she didn't care about the boy, only the hero. Her very first year cemented her obsession, Harry saved her from the ballisk and her mind was set, she would be his wife. She was responsible for making sure that no one approached Harry for a relationship and had had to put several rather persistent males and females in the hospital wing where they were healed and obliviated by himself, as Poppy refused to do anything of the sort. This was to be the year that she was to present herself as the only person to see him for him and gain his attention, now the boy had three mates, all male. If they were not bonded there was still hope that Ginny would be able to snatch him away, he doubted the boy would have allowed the bonding, the abuse that he had encouraged would have made him very adverse to touch, so perhaps these events could be remedied. He calmed down at the thought and sat in his rather comfy bright purple chair and contemplated how best to remove Harry from those men and place him with his choice.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fawkes glared at the back of the old coot's head with hatred, if only he was not bound to him he would peck his eyes out and then shit in the empty sockets! He had had no idea the evil the man possessed until it was to late, he had always been bound to the Headmasters of Hogwarts. He had been the last Headmaster's familiar as well, but switched to Dumbledore after it was decided that the man was to gain the position. He had been forced to watch with horror as Dumbledore abused his position to make himself the most powerful man in England and now he was clutching at even more fame, the man disgusted him to his very core. Even the ghosts couldn't stand the man. Hopefully Harry would put Dumbledore in his place, six feet under; and he would be free to bond to the next Headmaster, though he doubted that he would be pleased to receive the honor.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Minerva could feel the tears pouring down her face and she couldn't find the strength to wipe them away. She had known that there was something very wrong with the Dursleys and she had tried to convince Albus that there had to be another option, but he had promised her that they were the only people that he had left. She knew that she was partially responsible, she had noticed the signs of an abused child but she had deluded herself into thinking that Albus would have never placed him into such a household. There was no way that she would ever be able to make in up to Harry nor would she be able to face Lily and James in the afterlife, she was unworthy. She swore to herself in that moment that she would do everything in her power to help Harry in anything that he would do. She would never be free of her guilt but she would spend the rest of her days trying.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione was staring at the article in shock, this couldn't be happening! She had become friends with Harry because his fame would allow her to become anything she wanted to be once she exited Hogwarts. She started taking money from Dumbledore shortly after she managed to become friends with Harry, her job was simple, she was to make sure that he remained ignorant of his position and remained in the middle of the class rankings. It hadn't been hard to do, he seemed to follow along without too much trouble, although every once in a while she would catch a look in his eyes that sent chills down her spine and made her doubt his complacency. This article could have ruined everything that she had worked so very hard for. Hopefully she would be able to convince Harry that she had no idea that Dumbledore had created an account under her name and that she would never have betrayed him like that. Yes, she would just have to play the clueless little bookworm and appeal to Harry's forgiving nature, he would surely forgive her, right?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Goldridge allowed a feral grin to spread across his face; it served that manipulative old excuse for a wizard right. They had thought that they had stopped him the first time from stealing money from Harry, they were unaware of his other accounts and for that the whole goblin nation felt a large hit to their pride. Dumbledore had drained very little from the Potter vaults in comparison to what he had taken from the others, not only the Aeroius accounts but also from the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw accounts as well. The total amount taken in both money and artifacts was staggering; he had even taken Gryffindor's sword from the vault in Harry's second year of schooling. He had taken great pleasure in not only reclaiming every last Knut and artifact but also in heavily fining Dumbledore's accounts and putting all the fines directly into Harry's vaults, the next time that thing received his bank statement he would be in for quite the surprise. The laugh that followed rang throughout the halls of Gringotts and terrified all of the humans in the building as it brought a smile to every goblin's face.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The vampire known as Salarius found himself laughing for the first time in centuries. It looked like the Wizarding World was about to get very interesting, with his favorite little being at the center. He had known that that boy would do amazing things, and it looked as if his intuition was right as usual. He would have to prepare his coven to help the little one at a moments notice as well as informing the other coven masters, he was the one tasked with keeping an eye on Harry through the news. They would all be ready to show the wizards why one did not mess with the masters of the night, it was time that they remembered their place in this world.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hadrian rolled on the ground while laughing for a good hour before he was able to calm down enough to finish the article. He knew that Harry was beginning to make his move in this little wizard war and that soon it would be time for the werewolves to stand tall and he could hardly wait. He knew that most of the other packs would feel the same, with the exception of Fenir. All he cared about was feeding his bloodlust and protecting his pack, if Harry's side looked like the best for him to meet those ends then he would join up readily, otherwise he would stay with Voldemort, where he could cause as much havoc as he wanted.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fleur's mother Fiona read the Prophet with a calculating look about her fine features. Dumbledore had harmed the young man that had saved her Gabrielle, the one who had been so very polite even knowing that they were Veela. He had even been able to ignore their allure, even Fiona's husband Demitri was not completely immune and he was surrounded by them everyday. She would watch this very closely, she owed the young man a life debt as did her youngest daughter and she would pay it back if it was the last thing that she did even though she knew that Harry would never demand it of her. She would have helped him regardless, he was quite the rare young man, it was too bad that he had found his mates, he would have made an excellent son-in-law, oh well, can't have everything.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Molly read the Daily Prophet with shaking hands, how could everything have fallen apart so quickly? The article made her out to be a member of a family that was taking money to harm Harry and that wasn't true. She didn't want the money, she just wanted her family to be powerful, and she wanted only the very best future for her children. Bill and Charlie were in highly respected fields, even if she did not approve of their dangerous jobs. Percy turned out wonderfully, so young and already the Minister's aide, he was her pride and joy, he would be a great man one day, and the name Weasley would be respected. Fred and George were at best black spots, they constantly rebelled and disobey her, always playing pranks on everyone, they never thought about how people saw them. Ronald was not the most intelligent or talented but through Harry he would have the chance to become anything that he wanted to be, he gained power and respect just for being Harry's best friend, the boy's fame made almost anything possible.

Ginny was her life's work though, the only girl to be born into the Weasley family in generations. She had started early, making sure that her daughter had become enamored with the idea of being the wife of the Savior, making sure to plant the idea in her head early, letting it grow until it was her goal in life. She spent copious amounts of time teaching Ginny all of the things that she would need to know to ensnare Harry and also the things she would need to do to make sure that she kept Harry happy so he never even thought about divorcing her as the scandal would tarnish their name for generations. She taught her everything from cooking and sewing to how to please a man in bed. The lesson was given with one of the boys that Ginny had lured home from Hogwarts, a Michel or something. She had felt no remorse for putting the boy under imperious, if it helped her Ginny become Mrs. Potter then it was worth it.

She would have to fix this mess, perhaps she could have Arthur make a statement about them not knowing about the money. He had had no idea about any of it, the man would have thrown a fit, so they could use whatever means they wanted to test his words and they would find only truth. She would also need to take care of those 'mates'; she had spent too much time on Ginny to let it all go to waste now. If they were not bonded it would be a simple matter of having Ginny sleep with him to bind him to her with a simple binding spell. If they had bonded she would have to find some way to 'remove' his mates from the picture, either way they would not interfere with her plans, her children were going to be powerful no matter what she had to do to make that happen.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Arthur knew there was something wrong, an abnormal amount of people were passing by his desk and glared at him as they passed. He had never been a popular man at the Ministry; he never spoke out and took a position that everyone thought was useless. He thought that muggles were fascinating creatures, they seemed to do remarkably well without magic, though he was convinced that they were lower then wizards in the scheme of things, they didn't have magic after all. He was convinced that there was something wrong when Percy, his own son, walked up to his desk with a hard look on his face and told him in a voice that held no emotion that he was to immediately report to the Minister's office and that he was there to make absolutely sure that he went directly there. He tried to get Percy to tell him what was going on but his son refused to even look at him, let alone speak to him. They made it to the Minister's office in record time, he entered the office alone with a sense of trepidation, he hadn't been in the Minister's office since he accepted the position he was now in, and it had been years.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cornelius watched Arthur enter the room with a calculating stare; if the man had any idea at all about what Dumbledore had done he would crucify him himself. He had had one of the Unspeakables place a three hour truth ward on his office so he could question Arthur as well as some of his more Dumbledore fanatic Aurors, Kingsley and Tonks had been cleared while Moody had been found to be under a compulsion charm that once removed had caused one hell of a fit from the man. Several of the lower Aurors had been found guilty of helping Dumbledore with his schemes and been summarily dismissed and placed under house arrest until a more suitable punishment was found.

He motioned for Arthur to have a seat as Percy closed the door. As soon as he sat down Cornelius cleared his throat to make sure that he had his full attention. "Have you read the Daily Prophet this morning?"

He watched the confused expression cross Arthur's face slowly before he answered. "No sir, I normally leave home before the paper arrives, I read it when I get home before dinner. Was there something important in today's issue?"

Cornelius leaned back in his chair as he looked Arthur over, he looked like a bumpkin. "Yesterday I received a rather disturbing letter from our own Mr. Harry Potter." He watched as Arthur's eyes widened. "It seems as if Dumbledore has kept many things hidden under those obnoxious hats he wears. Harry's mother was not a muggleborn, but the last remaining heir of the Aeroius family. Which means that the muggles that he was placed with had no claim to him, does it not? Dumbledore also kept the Potter's will from being read, he let an innocent man be put into Azkaban without a trial, and he even stole money from the young man and deposited it into several accounts which includes your own account, do you have anything to say about that Mr. Weasley?"

Arthur's face paled to an almost unnatural shade. "Of course not, that boy is like a member of the family, we would never take money from him. There has to be some mistake, we have never received any money from Dumbledore, we do just fine on what I bring home. Molly and the kids would tell you the same thing if you asked. As far as I know Dumbledore placed that money there knowing we wouldn't even notice to have someone to use as a scapegoat, but we had nothing to do with any of it and I will not allow my family to be dragged through the ringer because of false accusations!"

Cornelius watched the normally quiet man raged. "That is more then enough Arthur, you know that it is policy to question everyone involved in a scandal like this. The room was warded so that only the truth could be told within; you just cleared your family, for now. Just be aware that the rest of your family will be watched and if any of them shows that they were out to harm Mr. Potter in any way, they will be taken in for all charges related to this incident. It says nothing about whether the Ministry trusts you or not, but we cannot let such a heinous act against someone like him go unpunished, surely you understand that?"

Arthur felt his face heat up, what in Merlin's name was he doing, he just yelled at the Minister. "I understand and I apologize for my outburst, I lost control of my emotions, it won't happen again."

Cornelius told Arthur that he was free to go and watched as the nervous man almost stumbled out of the office. That man was pathetic, his wife ruled his entire life, it was her that he would have to watch, and unfortunately he couldn't call her in until she showed her hand. He had no doubt that she would, she always stuck him as the obsessive sort, she probably thought that her plans were all for her children's and Harry's own good and wouldn't give up until they bore fruit. He would wait and watch, playing the part of the clueless Minister trying to cover his own hide and when she showed her hand he would be there to bury her so far down that she would never find her way back up. He hated women who thought that they were always right and the men in their lives were always in the wrong, his mother had been the same way, she had forced him into politics without even asking what he wanted to do. She had died alone in her pretty mansion that he bought her when he became Minister, surrounded by all her baubles and possessions; he hadn't even attended her funeral.

He shook himself as he penned a letter to the once infamous Sirius Black, he didn't think that it would be a good idea to simply hand Harry over, but he was sure that the young man would love to have him come by for a visit or two before the new school year began.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Remus had been taking a short stop over at Grimmauld with Sirius when the Prophet arrived that morning, Sirius had never really liked the newspaper but they had nothing else to do so they curled up in the newly cleaned out living room and Remus read the paper while Sirius sat at his feet and listened while he stared in the fire. They were both stunned when they read the article on the front page, they both raged when they read about Dumbledore's manipulations and they celebrated when they got to Sirius' new found freedom. When they got to the part with Harry's mates, well they would deny it to their dying day, but Sirius managed to let out a very 'manly' girlish squeak and fainted while Remus managed to last a couple of minutes as he stared into space before he landed on the floor right next to Sirius.

They awoke several hours later to find a missive from Fudge himself that invited Sirius and a friend *cough* Remus *cough* to his home to visit with Harry and his mates that weekend.

* * *

**Please review and let me know what you think. Should I go for really sadistic mates when they give their evaluations, or just mildly sadistic?**


	15. The Visit and the Second Mating

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Inuyasha. **

**Thanks goes to everyone that reviewed, sorry for the wait but I wanted to take my time with the scene will be on aff . net. Sirius was also giving me fits.**

* * *

Anisuke was happier then he had ever been, he had three mates, Dumbledore was starting to get what he deserved and Sirius was a free man. Now his plans could really lift off, he was going to make sure that no other wizard would go through what Voldemort or he himself went through. He could understand where Voldemort was coming from even if he didn't understand his methods. He was trying to eliminate contact with muggles to keep them from infecting the Wizarding World with their fear and to keep their bad habits from leaking through. Hermione had been lucky, her parents were open enough to accept what she was but most were not that lucky. They were either beaten for their 'freakishness' or used without any concern for their well being.

He spent a couple days getting used to his mates, it was strange how suddenly they went from traveling companions to mates that were going to spend their lives together, and yokai live for a very long time. He knew that they wanted to do more then talk, he may be oblivious most of the time, but he could practically feel their eyes on him every minute of the day. He didn't mind though, to be perfectly honest his heat had been a daze, all he could remember was that he was so very hot and that he most certainly wanted to feel the rush of pleasure again, but first they would have to deal with Sirius and Remus, who were going to show up within the hour, he just knew that this was going to go over like a lead balloon, sigh.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sirius, you look just fine, if you don't get down here in the next thirty seconds I will leave without you!" Remus stood in front of the fireplace with the air of someone who had been there for hours, which he had, Sirius spent more time in front of the mirror then most women. "We are just going to visit with Harry; he wouldn't care if you looked like a bum."

Sirius ran down the stairs looking at where his mother's portrait used to be, one of the first favors he had asked of the Ministry was to have the portrait removed and taken to the attic, he couldn't get rid of it, even if he couldn't stand the woman. "I'm not worried about what Harry thinks, I know he doesn't care what I look like but I refuse to look unkempt in front of his _mates_." The last word was followed by a grimace; he still had a hard time wrapping his mind around the fact that his little Harry was now bound to three full grown men. Every time that he thought about it he felt light-headed, he just couldn't see it.

Remus ran his hand through his hair. "I know it's hard to accept, but they are his mates, we really don't have any say in the matter, just try to be pleasant, even if you don't mean it." He turned and stepped into the floo, calling out the address with a sullen Sirius following with a pout.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anisuke was waiting impatiently in the floo room while surrounded by his mates; barely a minute went by that one of them didn't touch some part of him. He was nervous and they weren't happy about it. He was worried that Sirius wouldn't accept the fact that he wasn't human, he knew that Remus wouldn't have a problem with; he was a werewolf and understood that being human was not a defining status. He couldn't loose Sirius, not now. He was practically vibrating by the time the fire flared green and Remus stepped out, followed by a very clean looking Sirius.

Sirius barely had time to blink before he found himself with his arms full of Harry, which he certainly didn't mind. "I guess I don't have to ask if you missed me. How are you pup?" He wrapped his arms around him and met Remus' eyes over his head, neither one liked the implications of the article. He was trying very hard to ignore the other men in the room.

Anisuke looked up at his godfather and then over at Remus, they were the closest things he had to living parents, they needed to know, even if he really didn't want them to. "I'm fine now, but I doubt that is what you really want to know." He knew from the looks that crossed both of their faces that he was right; they had picked up on the hints that ended up in the article. "Why don't I introduce you to my mates and then I'll tell you all a story." He saw Sirius' flinch at the word mates and was surprised that he didn't say anything, yet. He led Sirius who still had a firm grip on him and Remus who let go after a short hug and watched with a small smile as Sirius sat down and pulled Anisuke into his lap, earning a growl from the three men on the couch. Remus sat in one of the chairs facing the one Sirius and Anisuke were in and raised his eyebrow.

Anisuke wiggled a little in Sirius' arms but stilled when he realized that he wasn't going to let go anytime soon, his mates looked anything but happy. Luckily he missed the look that passed between his mates and Sirius, war had been declared. "It all started when Dumbledore left me on the Dursley's doorstep with nothing but a thin blanket and a letter….."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

By the time that Anisuke finished telling them about his years at the Dursley's, without leaving anything out, all of the other men in the room were growling, all planning different ways to kill the Dursleys, very slowly and painfully. "This last summer they decided to have Vernon go on a trip to Japan to further his company's interest over there. They tried to find someone to take me for the summer, but Ms. Figg was away visiting her daughter and the other neighbors believe all of the horrible things that the Dursleys have told them over the years about me so they refused to let me stay with them and they didn't trust me to stay in the house the entire time without touching anything so they were forced to take me along…."

He told them everything from waking up in the feudal era as a yokai, which they took surprisingly well. When he called them on it they told him that neither of his parents smelled human, they were shocked when he told him that neither of them smelled human either. Remus expected it but Sirius didn't think that his animagus form affected him that much; Remus was so used to Sirius' smell that he never really took the time to analyze it. When he continued he left nothing but the mating out, though he did mention that he hardly remembered anything other then the heat. Sirius and Remus looked a little pale at the very mention of mating and his mates' eyes gained a rather suspicious glint when he said he didn't remember. He finished the story with their trip back to this time and Fudge.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sirius couldn't help but shake his head and laugh as he ruffled H… Anisuke's hair. "Only you pup could have that many almost impossible things happen to you in one summer, you just don't do anything the boring way." His laughs increased when Anisuke looked up at him and pouted, which Remus noticed caused his mates to leer.

Sirius didn't find anything Anisuke told them to be too far-fetched, after all his godson was the master of doing the impossible. "Well, things will definitely be interesting at Hogwarts this year, and for once it will be a hopefully safe year with those three lugs watching you every minute of the day." He ignored the three death glares; he had gone to school with Snape, and his own thoughts about them watching his pup. "Well, since your mates seem to be sulking, I'll steal you away for the rest of the day to catch up on our godfather-godson bonding time, with old Moony hanging around too I suppose."

Remus followed the giggling Sirius and Anisuke out of them room shaking his head and muttering about crazy mutts while the other three still in the room managed to barely refrain from flying into rages, Anisuke wouldn't like that after all.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That day was one of the best days that Anisuke could ever remember having. Sirius spent the whole day telling him stories about when the Marauders ruled Hogwarts. One of his favorites was one that Remus told about when his father had decided to play a prank on Sirius the night before his first date with his new girlfriend. He had waited until Sirius fell asleep and gave him a makeover to remember. When Sirius awoke the next morning to find himself resembling Filch on a bad day with bright pink hair, he had been so mortified that he had hid in the dorm until the changes wore off, which took about two days. James had taken pictures and shown them to the girl when she tried to get in to see Sirius, he had cast so many wards around the room that no one, including the teachers, could get in to see him. He ended up in detention for a month, not only for skipping a full day of classes, but also for locking his dorm mates out of the room. James only got three days of detention as it was a harmless prank that wore off relatively quickly. As for the relationship between Sirius and that girl, they ended up dating for the rest of the school year, but she managed to find a new boyfriend in Italy over the summer and Sirius had his eyes on someone else anyway.

They were laughing and talking the entire day, Anisuke learned more about his parents during the day then he had learned at Hogwarts in four years. He was sad to see them go back to Grimmauld after dinner, especially since Sirius had decided to continue to let Dumbledore use it to hold Order meetings, he wanted to be able to keep an eye on the old man and figured that Albus would think that he was upset enough about Anisuke's mates that he would still side with him. Anisuke wasn't happy about it, but he knew that it would give them the edge if the old man decided to try something.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No sooner had his two godfathers left then Anisuke found himself surrounded by three very serious-looking mates, they didn't say anything to him as they carried him up the stairs to the suite that they had been given. He would have been nervous about what they wanted if it weren't for the fact that he could feel the arousal rolling off of them as he was tossed unceremoniously onto the bed. He looked up to see his mates tossing off their clothes as they crawled toward him on the bed; he had a feeling that he was going to remember it this time.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Scene will be placed on adultfanfiction . Net when finished.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Cornelius found himself panting in the hallway of his home as he listened to the mates finishing their lovemaking; he had been coming to let Harry know what progress had been made when he heard the moans coming from his room. He knew that he should have left the moment that he first understood what was taking place, but he had never heard such passionate noises. He had been frozen to the spot as the noises increased steadily in volume until they slowly tapered off completely. He found himself wishing that his wife had not included an infidelity clause in their marriage contract as he most definitely needed the services of a brothel at this point. He sighed as he made his way toward his bedroom, trying to ignore the burning of the erection that was straining against his trousers, he definately needed a cold shower.

* * *

**Please review and let me know what you think, and remember to check out the full chapter on aff . net later.**


	16. The Welcoming Feast

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Inuyasha.**

**Sorry for the wait, the chapter got away from me a bit. Toward the end the point of view may be a little choppy but I needed to cover everyone important. Review please and let me know what you think.**

* * *

The next few weeks passed in almost a blur as they all prepared to start the new school year. Fudge had to make sure that everything was properly set up for Anisuke's mates to act as both teachers and as an investigation team, it was surprisingly easy to set up the proper documents and to acquire a potion to help them learn the spells and theory that they would need to know. Anisuke was stunned that a potion like that existed but Fudge was quick to warn him that people under the age of twenty four couldn't handle it, the brain had to be fully developed or it could cause serious brain damage. Sesshomaru planned his lessons and also the order he would inspect the teachers, he was looking forward to making sure that Hogwarts was deserving of his mate's presence. Naraku also planned his lessons as well as writing up several tests to see just how far behind the children were, he also secretly planned to make fools of every single child that had even looked at his little one wrong. Kouga, well, Kouga was being himself, lounging around without a single thought about what he was going to teach, he knew that his class couldn't be planned without seeing just how out of shape the little humans were, he figured that he would have his work cut out for him. Anisuke finished up the homework he hadn't had the time to finish before as well as studying and checking in with his real friends, warning them about how tough his mates would likely be as teachers, he was actually looking forward to it.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I packed my clothes, books, potion ingredients, Hedwig's things, and my broom; I think that's all I need." Anisuke was frantically running around the room checking each and every corner to make sure that he wasn't going to leave anything behind, while his three amused mates watched from the sidelines.

Kouga finally had enough as he stepped forward and lifted the smaller male into his arms. "You have everything, you've checked no less then three times already this morning, and even if you did manage to leave something behind, I'm sure that Cornelius would send it to you." He sat the now blushing Anisuke on the ground and planted a small kiss on the tip of his nose. "Now we need to get to the train station to get a compartment before they are all filled with noisy, smelly human children."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They arrived at the station almost an hour early, flooing directly into the platform to avoid contact with any muggles so they wouldn't have to completely hide their appearances, only their more inhuman traits. They all breathed sighs of relief when they found the platform empty of students and quickly made their way onto the train. They found a compartment to their liking towards the back of the train and set about warding so that no one that they didn't want to see would be able to get in. Anisuke's mates quickly shrunk their trunks and pocketed them, they didn't trust the old man in the least little bit when it came to their personal effects. After they had made all of their preparations they sat back and watched the window, waiting for the students to start arriving, wanting to see what the article had wrought.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione had talked her parents into dropping her off early so that she had time to prepare to see Harry, and go over her plan about what she was going to say to him when he got there. She knew that if she didn't get back into his good graces that she would never get any kind of recognition after Hogwarts, no matter how many NEWTS she managed to get. She laid her trunk down next to the wall and began pacing back and forth going over her speech under her breath, completely unaware that the very person she was practicing for, along with his three mates were listening to every word. "Harry, you have to believe that I had no idea that the Headmaster was taking your money and putting it into an account under my name. Your one of my only friends, you saved me from the troll after all. We have been through so much together every year; I never turned my back on you, not even once! We've been friends since first year; we can't let something like this destroy that friendship. Just give me the chance to prove that I really am your friend and that I would never betray you like that." She might have been able to earn his forgiveness if she would have stopped with that. "He'll definitely believe that, he'll probably forgive me on the spot and I'll still have the power of being his friend even if I won't be getting his money and family books anymore. Maybe I can figure out a way to get his mates to abandon him, then I could console him and become more then his friend. The wife of the Boy-Who-Lived could have anything she wanted; I would be the most powerful woman in the Wizarding World."

It took every ounce of self control Anisuke's mates had to keep from ripping the little fool's head of her shoulders in the most gruesome way. How could she be so cold and calculating when talking about ruining someone's life like that? Their opinion of human females dropped, excluding Rin, even lower, which considering the fact that they had had to deal with Kagome, which was really saying something. Anisuke just sighed and continued to watch the girl that he had once considered his best friend continued to plot as she paced, if he had still been human he would have probably believed the speech she had concocted and the thought made him slightly ill. He had always forgiven them, he had always been afraid to be alone but now he had his mates and they could all go to hell.

Hermione continued to practice until the platform began to fill with students new and old with their emotional parents crying and fussing over them. She kept a silent vigil as the students made their way onto the train; many of them shot her glares that would rival Snape on one of his happier days. She didn't pay attention to any of it, all she was focused on was getting back into Harry's good graces, and then they would all have to apologize to her. She waited until the final whistle rang through the air before she hurriedly boarded the train, Harry hadn't showed up. She sighed as she searched the train for a compartment that would allow her to ride along. She ended up in one of the compartments next to the engine with Ron, just wonderful. She ignored Ron's whining about how he was being picked on for the lies in the Prophet and the twins weren't even being glared at. Now Hermione was glad that she had been smart enough to keep Ron out of the loop, the boy probably would have blown any chance she had at earning her position back, and he just wouldn't shut up!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The train ride was blissfully short and quiet for Anisuke and his mates. The only rough patches were the rather desperate attempts to open the compartment door by both Ronald and Hermione; it would seem that no one wanted to share with them. Anisuke noticed that the twins had no problem getting a place to sit, not that that surprised him at all, out of all of the Weasleys the twins were his favorites, hands down. They would have never participated in anything that their family stood accused of, they only wanted to make people laugh and to have fun every minute of their lives, a noble goal. Anisuke found himself thinking about what wonderful foxes the twins would make.

When the train arrived at Hogwarts the four yokai had to part ways, Sesshomaru, Kouga and Naraku had to be in the Great Hall when the students entered at used a carriage specifically for teachers that left before the others. Anisuke made his way toward one of the empty carriages in the front before he could be recognized, though the chance of that was rather low, he paused outside of the carriage for a moment to run his hand affectionately down the thestral's side before he entered the carriage and placed privacy spells to keep anyone that he did not trust from entering. He had always been able to see the thestrals, he had seen his mother die right in front of him when he was a baby after all, it used to be a subconscious memory, but now it was something he could recall clearly, thanks to the Dementers of third year. He was actually rather glad about it; at least he had one memory of her in life, even if it was her death.

It was several minutes later that the carriages took off toward the castle, no one had managed to join him, Neville and Luna always rode in one of the back carriages, they both took their time. Neville normally ended up spending several minutes just trying to capture Trevor and Luna was Luna. Anisuke almost couldn't wait to see how everyone reacted to the new him and with the tyranny his mates were capable of if provoked, or always in Naraku's case. He had no doubt that they would make sure that everyone got exactly what was coming to them and the knowledge brought him a sense of peace that was absent throughout most of his childhood. He sighed as he leaned back and waited for the carriages to arrive at the castle and the fun to begin.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anisuke's mates arrived at the castle to find themselves the center of what they concluded was supposed to be an intimidating welcome party. All of the teachers bar Trelawney were waiting on them the moment they entered the Great Hall.

The man that they assumed was Dumbledore due to the outrageous robes and the annoying twinkling eyes stepped forward to gain their attention. "Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, I am Albus Dumbledore the Headmaster of this school." He began motioning to the teachers around him. "This is the Deputy Headmistress, Minerva McGonagall."

The regal looking woman stepped forward before Dumbledore could continue his introductions. "It is a pleasure to meet you. If you don't mind my asking, how is young Harry doing? He is one of my favorite students," the clearing of a throat interrupted her and brought a blush to her cheeks, "to be honest he is my favorite student."

A smile crossed Kouga's face as he put most of his weight on his left leg. "The name is Kouga and the little one is doing just fine now that he is away from those despicable excuses for humans." All three of Anisuke's mates watched as the woman's eyes flared with anger and took note of the other teachers that reacted to the statement.

Albus cleared his throat to bring the attention back to himself as he continued his introductions. "This is Pomona Sprout, Head of the Hufflepuff and the Herbology professor." A short squat woman who appeared to be kind if somewhat absentminded stepped forward and curtseyed before retreating. "This is Severus Snape, Head of Slytherin and the potions professor." A rather sour looking man toward the back merely scowled at them before he looked away, he would need to be observed. "This is Filius Flitwick, Head of Ravenclaw and the charms professor." A man who could rival Jaken in lack of height squeaked as he was mentioned. The introductions continued until they knew the names of every professor, present or not and it was time for them to take their places at the head table for the feast and the beginning of the school year and Dumbledore's nightmare if Anisuke's mates had anything to do with it.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The students entered the Great Hall with their normal lack of structure and quickly hurried to secure their favorite seats at their house tables. Anisuke waited until he saw Neville and quickly pulled the surprised boy to the Gryffindor table and sat down. The young man stared at him for a few moments before his eyes lit up with recognition. "Harry! Man you look great, your coming of age must have been incredible."

Anisuke felt his cheeks light up, no one but his mates had really told him that he looked good and he considered them bias. "Thanks, it was definitely not what I was expecting, but I really couldn't be happier with how it all turned out."

Neville smiled as he saw Harry's eyes sparkle, his friend deserved to have three mates that were totally devoted to him. He had watched his friend suffer the past four years without having the power to do anything to help him and he was extremely grateful that he would no longer have to nurse Harry back to health after the summer holidays or worry about him constantly. His Gran had bore witness to many of his many almost breakdowns over not being able to help his friend, she had even tried to get custody but was denied without a hearing by the old coot. She had been furious and had immediately given the man a tongue thrashing he wouldn't soon forget.

Luna watched the two boys from the Ravenclaw table with knowing eyes. She had known it was her Harry the moment she had laid eyes on him. He was her brother in all but blood and she was glad that he would now be taken care of the way he deserved to be, she had seen it after all, and she was rarely if ever wrong. Maybe she would introduce his mates to the infestation of Nargles in the dungeons; the feral one would probably have fun with it.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The first years were sorted quickly, none of them were under the hat as long as Anisuke had been, and Dumbledore stood to make his normal nonsense before the meal appeared and the entire Great Hall was filled with the sounds of silverware and hungry students. Anisuke filled his plate and ate slowly as he listened to the conversations all around him. Most of the students were talking about how their summer holiday had gone, or about the article. Many students were surprised that something like what was in the article could even happen; the pureblood children and many of the half-bloods had to have the muggleborns explain what the article had hinted at about his relatives. When it was explained many of them looked at the muggleborns around them with disgust, they couldn't believe that muggles were so barbaric.

He picked up Hermione's mumblings about how she would have to catch him after the feast to convince him that she was on his side. She had been shocked when she had seen him, only after Neville had called him by name rather loudly. She was astonished by how much he had changed with his coming of age, all she had gotten was a small power boost and it looked like he had been remade into an adorable god. She immediately started to plot about how to get him away from his mates, he was just too cute, and she had to have him and his power of course. She had been named a prefect, one of the few things that Dumbledore still had complete control over, and she could use that as a reason to get Harry alone.

Ron was completely devoted to the food in front of him. He had noticed Harry the moment he saw him even if he did look like a girl, he almost thought he was one at first. He hadn't believed anything that he read in the article. He figured that if they lied about his family's involvement then they had to be lying about everything else, right? His family couldn't have been taking money from Harry or he wouldn't have to wear his brothers' old things he would have anything he wanted. He didn't see what the big deal about taking a little of Harry's money was about anyway, he had more then enough and he had been put in a lot of dangerous situations because of Harry and figured he deserved a little money.

Ginny couldn't tear her eyes away from Harry long enough to have a conversation or to even eat. He had been cute in a nerdy kind of way before but now he looked like a cherub without the wings. His mates would definitely have to go, she would be his wife if it was the last thing she ever did, he was her hero and she wanted to make him hers. Her mother had always told her that she deserved to be his wife and she knew that her mother would be so happy to make Harry part of the family. She spent the rest of the meal plotting with the image of red-haired green eyed children running through her mind.

Dumbledore was seething behind his twinkling eyes and benevolent smile. He most certainly did not want his pawn's mates in his school, he was the leader here and now they would be evaluating him! The boy was smiling and talking to the Longbottom boy, he would need to get the boy back under the watchful eyes of the Granger girl, hopefully she would be smart enough to get back into his good graces on her own as he doubted that he would be allowed anywhere around him with his dominants in the castle, hopefully one of his little puppets would take care of them for him.

Minerva was silently analyzing the three mates of her favorite student. Sesshomaru seemed to be very controlled, he was obviously from a noble family from the way that he held himself. He had only spoken once to introduce himself and he had a voice that made you feel as if you shouldn't even dream to think of yourself as his equal. She found herself being reminded of Lucius Malfoy's way of speaking, but Sesshomaru's was far more effective. Kouga reminded her of the Marauders, which earned him a high place in her eyes; he seemed to be fun-loving with a wicked sense of humor. She had a feeling that being around him would be quite the experience. Naraku, well to be perfectly honest, he scared her a bit. He had an air about him that let you know that he would have no problem ripping you limb from limb if you were deemed as a threat or a hindrance, he reminded her of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, his eyes were even a demonic red as well. She knew that he was the most dangerous out of the three simply because he wouldn't even hesitate to cut you down; the others would probably weigh their options first. Meeting them had relaxed her though, she knew that men like them would do everything in their power to make sure that Harry was both safe and happy, which is what she wanted no matter how that happened. She would stand by him even if he suddenly decided to aid the Dark Lord she would follow; she owed him and his parents that much at least for failing to protect him.

Snape was a very nervous man underneath his ever present scowl and glare. He could tell that Harry's mates would have no tolerance for any of the teachers; if he managed to incur their wrath they would most likely take great pleasure in making his life unlivable. He had been shocked when had had discovered the boy wonder's home life was not what he had been led to believe it was. He was also mildly ashamed of himself, many Slytherin half-bloods and the few muggleborns that made it in had been abused in one fashion or another, he should have picked up on the signs that he could now remember clearly. He could remember how fragile the boy had looked after every summer, how he was always the smallest in his year or even the year below him, how he tensed whenever one of his friends touched him, and how he would never eat very much at the beginning of the year and gradually worked his way up to larger meals. He knew that his dislike of James had blinded him to the real Harry Potter and he was sure that he would pay for every glare he had sent the boy and he would accept his fate no matter how painful it might be.

It took every ounce of control Sesshomaru had to keep from mass genocide of the student body. Many of them were whispering about how good his mate looked and how they wished that he wasn't already mated. Some of them were actually trying to come up with a way to take Anisuke from them. He committed those students to memory and start planning all of the torture he would inflict on them, they would feel his anger even if he couldn't physically harm them, he could mentally and emotionally scar them. He also planned to go over every teacher with a fine toothed comb; he didn't want any of that old codger's pawns around his little fox.

Kouga was casually observing all of the students and teachers as they ate; he watched everything from what they ate to how they acted around those they sat with. He wanted to know everything about them to see if they deserved to breathe his mate's air. He found most of the students to be gossiping children that made his feel mature, which is quite the feat. The teachers appeared to be deep in thought, many of them would glance their way periodically, and some of them seemed to be plotting something, probably how to win their favor.

Naraku was already planning his first evaluation. He would not go easy on these humans, they had ignored his mate's suffering so it was only right that they got to experience a little of that pain themselves. He was also planning how best to teach the students their lesson, some of them were saying things about Anisuke that made his anger boil, they talked about him like he was a piece of meat. He would make sure that they never thought about him that way again, if they had the capacity to think at all.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After the food had disappeared and the students' hunger was sated for the time being, Dumbledore stood from his place at the head table to make his yearly speech. "Now that you have all been fed and watered we can get the start of term formalities out of the way." He looked out into the sea of faces with his twinkle in overdrive. "I'm sure that you all read the Prophet and know that Hogwarts will have the pleasure of three new teachers as well as two new classes this year. We will have Mr. Naraku Miasma as the new defense teacher, Mr. Sesshomaru Taisho as the teacher of a new core class, swordplay, and Mr. Kouga Ookami the professor of our new physical education class that will be added to the core curriculum as well. They will also be evaluating the staff to reassure the Ministry that the school is being run the way that it should be."

Whatever else Dumbledore was planning on saying was interrupted by Sesshomaru as he stood and eyed the student body before he spoke, his voice easily silencing Dumbledore and the whispers from the student body. "We are not here to reassure anyone. We are here to make sure that this school is safe by any means necessary. This Sesshomaru will also make sure that the students are capable of holding their own with a weapon to prepare them for the real world as they are not prepared now."

As he sat down Kouga stood and aimed a smirk at the old man. "I'm here to see if any of the staff need to be reassigned or removed and to make sure that you kiddies are strong enough to last longer then a few minutes in a duel." He looked into the sea of young faces. "You may think that magic is the only thing that you need, but in a duel of any kind you will need to move faster then your opponent and you will need to have the stamina to keep up or you will find yourself on the wrong end of your opponent's wand. I will push you to your physical limits and then I will push you beyond them and you will hate me by the end of the year." He watched the students pale with a satisfied air.

Naraku was the next to gain their attention, many of them cried out as they caught sight of his blood red eyes for the first time. "I am here to make sure that your professors and your Headmaster deserve their titles. I will teach you how to recognize and defend against the dark arts. I will teach you when to shield and when to dodge. You will learn to counter on a moments notice, how to cast without words, and how to truly defend yourselves should you ever find yourself in a life or death situation. I will accept nothing but your very best and if you think that memorizing the theory will help you, you are wrong. The words of a book cannot prepare you for action, in the real world a book will not save you without the experience to back it up." Hermione and many of the Ravenclaws looked like they were going to have breakdowns. "If you fall behind or I find that you are not taking my class seriously you will find yourself in detention for the rest of the semester until you begin to take things seriously. This is not a game where you can just start over if you fail, if you lose a duel you may lose your life." He finished his speech with a glare that told the students that he was not playing around.

Dumbledore gathered his wits and finished with the normal reciting of the rules and proceeded to release the students who filed out of the Great Hall without a single peep. The only student who stayed behind was Anisuke. He walked up to the head table as his mates came around the table. Dumbledore twinkled at him. "Harry my boy, you should hurry and catch up to the rest of the Gryffindors or you won't know the password to your dorms."

Anisuke cocked his head to the side as his mates moved to stand behind him. "Why would I need to know the password to the Gryffindor dorms? The mating laws clearly state that any mate that still attends school is to be housed with their mate in a private room, I'm sure that the house elves have already prepared a room for us."

Dumbledore could feel his patience dwindle. "My boy, surely you would want to spend time with your friends, and it really wouldn't be proper to share a room with three grown men, just think about what the other students would think," He was trying to play to the hatred Harry felt toward being the center of attention.

Anisuke knew what the man was trying to do and was frankly pissed but he hid it behind an innocent smile. "Headmaster, I'm sure that the other students would understand that as mates we are entitled to having a place to properly get to know one another without the interference of strangers and if I feel the need to spend time with another student there are plenty of other place for us to spend time. I thank you for your concern but it is getting rather late and I do have classes tomorrow, so I will have to bid you a goodnight." Anisuke turned on his heel before Dumbledore could formulate a replay and gracefully swept from the Great Hall with three very amused mates trailing after him, leaving the stunned staff to collect themselves.

**

* * *

**

**Review.**


	17. The First Half of the First Day

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Inuyasha.**

**Sorry for the wait, this chapter got away from me a bit. The classes were a little awkward to write so let me know what you think.**

* * *

Anisuke was awoken the next morning by his mates attempting to leave the bed without him noticing, which is most definitely impossible with the way they tended to sleep. They all looked sheepish as he glared and grumbled as he entered the bathroom to get ready for his first day of class.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anisuke was one of the first students to make it down for breakfast for obvious reasons and had to wait several minutes for Professor McGonagall to notice that one of her lions actually made it to breakfast before the Ravenclaws. She handed him his schedule with a small smile and he looked over it quickly before wishing he had just stayed in bed.

**Monday:**

_Breakfast_

_Potions - Gryffindor and Slytherin _

_Transfiguration - Gryffindor and Hufflepuff_

_Defense against the Dark Arts - Gryffindor and Slytherin_

_Lunch_

_Charms - Gryffindor and Slytherin_

_Divination - Mixed elective_

_Dinner_

_Astronomy - Gryffindor and Ravenclaw_

**Tuesday:**

_Breakfast_

_Herbology - Gryffindor and Slytherin_

_Swordplay - Gryffindor and Slytherin_

_History - Gryffindor and Ravenclaw_

_Lunch _

_Care of Magical Creatures - Mixed elective_

_Physical Education - Gryffindor and Slytherin_

_Dinner_

_Free period_

**Wednesday:**

_Breakfast_

_Double Potions - Gryffindor and Slytherin_

_Charms - Gryffindor and Hufflepuff_

_Lunch_

_Transfiguration - Gryffindor and Slytherin_

_Defense against the Dark Arts - Gryffindor and Slytherin_

_Dinner_

_Astronomy - Gryffindor and Ravenclaw_

**Thursday:**

_Breakfast_

_History - Gryffindor and Hufflepuff_

_Physical Education - Gryffindor and Slytherin_

_Swordplay - Gryffindor and Slytherin_

_Lunch_

_Herbology - Gryffindor and Hufflepuff_

_Care of Magical Creatures - Gryffindor and Slytherin_

_Dinner_

_Divination - mixed elective_

**Friday:**

_Breakfast_

_Charms - Gryffindor and Ravenclaw_

_Transfiguration - Gryffindor and Slytherin_

_Defense against the Dark Arts - Gryffindor and Slytherin_

_Lunch_

_Potions - Gryffindor and Slytherin_

_Free period_

_Dinner_

_Free period_

Wonderful, not only did he have the majority of his classes with Slytherin, which he expected, but he had every one of the lessons that his mates taught with Slytherin. Dumbledore was obviously trying to make life as difficult as he could, well two could play that game.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anisuke walked into the Potions classroom almost ten minutes early and took a seat near the front of the classroom. He was hoping that he would be able to pass through the class without having to talk to Ron or Hermione; he knew that if the two of them wanted to talk to him they would wait until the last minute outside of the door as he normally barely made it on time. As the classroom filled with students he found himself almost surrounded by Slytherin students that wouldn't meet his eyes, except for Malfoy, he nodded before he took the seat on his right. Neville was the only Gryffindor that braved the Slytherins to take the seat on his left. Ron and Hermione entered separately only moments before class started, proving him correct.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Snape strode into the classroom with his normal flair but almost lost his composure when he noticed that both Potter and Longbottom were sitting in the front of the class with his Slytherins and they looked comfortable. Draco was sitting right next to Potter and looked to be more relaxed then he could ever remember seeing his godson, it would seem that this year was going to be full of surprises; he only hoped that he survived. He wrote the instructions on the board, he was going to have them read over the history of the potion that they were going to make next class; he didn't think they needed a review, if they didn't remember that was their problem. He retreated to his desk and proceeded to discreetly watch his godson and the boy he found that he hardly knew anything about.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anisuke had already studied the potion that they were going to make the next class so he pulled out his Divination book from third year and started to read. He figured that while Trelawney was a fraud that only had the occasional prophecy, true seers existed so he might as well read the book.

He noticed out of the corner of his eye that Draco wasn't reading about the potion either, which wasn't all that surprising considering the fact that he was a Potion Master's godson after all. After a few minutes he felt Draco's eyes shift to him and he let him stare for several minutes before he put his book away and turned toward him at their table. "Is there something that you want to ask me, Draco?"

Draco seemed to be taken aback by the usage of his first name, but he recovered quickly enough as the students in the general area, all Slytherins, glanced over in interest. "I wanted to know several things. Why are you sitting with us? Whose side are you going to be on? Are those men really your mates and what exactly are they? And what kind of teachers do you think that they are going to be?" He spoke low enough that only those within a couple of seats would have a prayer of hearing him, unless they weren't human of course.

Anisuke was actually surprised that he just came out and asked him, he thought that they would sit back and try to figure it out themselves. Not that he was going to complain of course. "Well, I'm sitting here because Hermione and Ronald would never sit anywhere near a 'snake', I also wanted to be in one of the best seats in the classroom." He tilted his head in thought. "As for what side I am on, I am and have always been on my own side. As far as the Light and the Dark are concerned, it would depend on who could explain their reasons for fighting this war the best." All of the Slytherins in range gaped, though Draco managed to hold his composure, barely. "Those men are my mates and I love them all. As teachers they are all different. Sesshomaru will be very strict; do not take anything he says lightly. If he tells you to do something he expects you to do it immediately and will accept nothing else. Kouga is more relaxed and is more likely to let certain things slide, though he will expect everyone to do exactly what their told, he probably wouldn't punish small pranks so long as they were on Hermione and Ronald." Most of the Slytherins smirked. "Naraku is the one that you will have to watch out for; he could make even Voldemort look like a grandfather figure." He watched as most of them paled, including Draco and Neville. "He is vicious and sadistic; if someone disobeys he will make their life a living, breathing hell on Earth. He is not a nice person in any sense of the world unless he considers you family, so if he says jump, jump."

Anisuke turned back to the front and took his book back out, the others gradually turned back as they digested his little speech. He knew that he had scared them and he hoped that they took him to heart. Naraku was not Onigumo, but he was not a goody two shoes either. He loved the man and knew it was returned and he would trust him with his life, but he knew that none of the people that had hurt him in any way would be alive now if he hadn't begged them all to leave it be.

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Anisuke left Potions with Neville and they both sprinted down the corridor with Hermione on their heels, they barely made it into the Transfigurations classroom without her cornering them, Anisuke almost pulled out his yokai speed to get away, but he didn't want to leave Neville both knew that they would end up having to sit next to her in class but they were hoping that she would hold her tongue with a teacher present.

They both sighed as they took two seats at the front with Hermione huffing as she plopped gracelessly in the seat on Anisuke's other side. "Harry, I need to talk to you." Anisuke turned toward her, desperately trying to keep the disgust off of his face. "You can't believe that horrible article in the Daily Prophet, I would never do something like that to you. You saved my life and you were my first best friend! I just want everything to go back to the way they were before. No one will even talk to me, and they just glare at me all the time, I can't take much more. Please, you have to believe me." She widened her eyes and tried to go for the most innocent look she could muster.

Anisuke could feel his temper slipping; she was actually trying to make him feel sorry for her. "Ms. Granger, I have no proof that anything in the paper was false, though I do have evidence that it was factual. So if you are intent to prove yourself to be a victim in this you will have to find something stronger then your word to do it." He watched with a small sense of satisfaction as her face fell slack with shock and she looked to be almost hyperventilating. He turned to the front and ignored her as McGonagall walked into the room and gave her beginning year speech with almost half of it focusing on the fact that it was OWL year and they would be working twice as hard as usual, which earned a loud groan from Ronald that earned him detention on the first day of class.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anisuke walked into the Defense against the Dark Arts classroom with a rather nervous Neville following behind. Most of the Slytherins were already in the room and they were all quiet as they waited for the teacher, they obviously took his words to heart, that and the fact that the previous classes that had him today had at least seven kids being sent out of the room in hysterics, two had to be sedated. He sat in the empty seat next to Draco as Neville sat next to him. He couldn't wait to see how they all reacted to Naraku.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naraku glided into the room with a glare already on his face, his previous classes were a sorry bunch of nitwits. His face lightened slightly when he saw that his little mate was sitting in the front row with the same boy that he had had dinner with last night. "Welcome to my classroom, not that I am particularly happy to see you here. Today will be an evaluation on your current knowledge or lack there of. I will call you up and you will tell me your full name, your age and what you are going to do after Hogwarts. I will then ask you a series of questions that you will answer immediately, I will then tell you the likelihood of you making it to your dream as you are now and what you will have to do to accomplish it. This relates to the class as it is OWL year which is one of the tests that will determine what classes you can continue to take and what you will be qualified to do after you leave the school." Most of the students paled.

Naraku grinned as he stared at the terrified class in front of him and began his 'evaluation'. He sent quite a few students back to their seats in tears. "Ms. Granger." He watched as the girl stood up and sauntered up to his desk as if she thought that she had nothing to worry about.

Hermione knew that she could do whatever she wanted when she got out of Hogwarts, she was the most intelligent witch in the school after all. "My name is Hermione Ann Granger and I am sixteen years old and I will be a politician when I graduate, one day I will be the Minister." She stared at the professor as if daring him to say anything, she started to feel nervous when he just stared back as a smirk crossed his face and his eyes got a little darker.

Naraku watched as the little know it all's confident façade faltered a bit before she managed to collect herself. "Are you a pureblood? Do you know a pureblood that will marry you? Do you have a multitude of friends and allies? How many people are there in Wizarding England? Why were the laws governing magical creatures created? Why are House Elves bound to Wizards and Witches? Why is the United States the only magically country that hasn't been colonized by the magical community? What is the most common truth agent? What is the most powerful way of ascertaining if what you are hearing is the truth? How does the Ministry keep tabs on the Dementers? How is the Minister elected into office?"

Hermione paled as she tried to find the answers in her head. "I am not a pureblood. I don't know if any of the purebloods I know would marry me." She studiously ignored the cough that sounded suspiciously like 'no way in hell'. "I do not have many friends. I would say that there are only several thousand people in Wizarding England. The laws governing magical creatures were created because they are dangerous and need to be controlled. House Elves are enslaved to wizards because purebloods don't want to do any of the work around their own houses." Almost all of the students glared and several, Anisuke included, growled. "The United States is the home of the Salam Witch trails and they are too scared of a reoccurrence. The truth potion is the most common truth agent, and the most powerful way to know that what someone is saying is the truth. All of the Dementers are in Azkaban. The Minister is elected by popular vote." She finished strongly, she knew that there were a couple things that she didn't have the answers to, but they wouldn't stop her.

Naraku tilted his head back and let out a sinister laugh that sent a shiver down the class's backs, Anisuke was the only one that didn't find it terrifying. "That's rather interesting; you don't have a chance in hell of getting to your little dream. The only muggleborn Minister was a woman who married a pureblood and had many connections through her husband, she was also one of the most popular students in Hogwarts, and she was killed by another muggleborn when she refused to give them a position of power just because he was also a muggleborn. There are several million magical people in England though some prefer to live in secret in the muggle world. Laws against magical creatures were created because the muggleborns that entered this world brought their fairy tales with them along with their irrational fear of anything that is not human, most magical creatures are peaceful and only want to be left alone. House Elves feed off of the magic of the wizard, witch or magical family that they are bound to, without the connection they would slowly starve to death. That is why Hogwarts has always lent a home to those House Elves that have been previously been released by their masters, the House Elves are bound to the castle and feed off of the collective magic of the inhabitants during the school year and the castle itself in the summer. No actual witches were harmed during the witch trials; after all there is a fire freezing charm." He smirked at the blush that covered her cheeks. "The magic of Northern America is free flowing, channeling it properly through a wand is next to impossible without some sort of grounding ward in place, and this however makes it the perfect place for magical creatures to get away from the restrictions placed on them here. The most common why to tell if someone is telling the truth is the truth potion, but the song of a phoenix is the most powerful way. No one can lie during a phoenix's song, though a phoenix can tell when someone is lying on their own. Dementers are under contract to the Ministry, they only stay in Azkaban because it is essentially a free buffet, you could tell if a Dementer left Azkaban as they would immediately begin mating, causing a very dense fog. The only exception would be if they were given a specific task to complete. The Ministry in no way controls the Dementers, they just offered them a good deal. The Minister is voted in by the Wizarding Gamut which is composed of one member of each of the noble pureblood houses. For example, Harry has multiple votes as he is the last remaining member of several noble houses. Draco's father has a vote for the Malfoy family and his mother had one for the Black family before Sirius was cleared. So without any connections among the elite, you have absolutely no chance of making office, especially with your complete lack of knowledge on the culture of the wizarding government." He took great pleasure in the look of horror that passed over her face and the tears that followed as she ran out of the room.

Naraku looked back at the list in his hands and continued with the evaluation, leading to several more breakdowns and a satisfied Neville, he really knew his plants, and Draco, he had all the knowledge and connections necessary to follow in his father's footsteps. "Mr. Potter." The name practically rolled off his tongue as he watched as his mate sauntered up to his desk.

Anisuke watched his mate's eyes brighten as he walked up to the desk and turned to face both the class and Naraku. "My name is Harry James Potter-Aeroius-Taisho-Ookami-Miasma and I am fifteen years of age and will most likely either end up as a house husband or a professor of defense if the three of you allow me to work of course." He sent a cheeky grin to his mate as he finished.

Naraku had to take a deep breath to keep from loosing his composure in front of the class. "What charm is used to repel Dementers? How do you repel a vampire? What are werewolves allergic to? What are some of the charms necessary to properly run a household? What are the charms necessary to run a nursery? How long is the average male pregnancy?" He greatly enjoyed the blush that spread across his mate's face.

"The charm to repel Dementers is the Patronus Charm, which creates a spectral image of your guardian animal that is made of pure happiness that a Dementer cannot feed off of. Vampires can only be repelled through the use of the Solar Charm which creates a bubble of intensified sunlight around the caster that the vampire cannot enter. Werewolves are highly allergic to silver; the smallest amounts can sometimes be fatal. To run a household you would need to know the Freshening Charm, the Laundry Charm, basic and complex cosmetics charms, and you would need to know the proper way to host a party and how to treat your guests. The charms to run a nursery are essentially the same except the fact that you cannot use concentrated magic to close to the baby to prevent damage to the developing magical core. The average male pregnancy is six months long as the male form is not as equipped to deal with a long pregnancy." Anisuke had to battle the blush all the way back to his seat after Naraku gave him a self satisfied nod to signal that he knew more then enough.

Naraku thoroughly enjoyed his mate's answers though it left him with images of small green and red eyed children running about. "Mr. Weasley."

Ronald walked up to the front of the classroom with a confident air; he didn't need any knowledge for what he wanted to be when he graduated. "My name is Ronald Bilbus Weasley and I am fifteen years old. When I get out of Hogwarts I will be a professional Quidditch player."

Naraku felt his eyebrows rise, what a childish goal. "What do you plan to do if you are not picked for a team? Do you even have a back up plan?" He watched as the boy's confident stance faltered slightly. "It takes a great amount of skill to play professionally at any level, if you do not have what it takes to make it on the team, which is likely as you are not on the house team, you will need a back up plan to make a living. It takes a supremely arrogant person to focus only on an athletic career; there are thousands of people just like you with even more talent who won't make it. What makes you think that you stand a better chance then they do?"

Ronald could feel his face heat up as he felt angrier then he had ever been before. "If you hadn't come along I would have had everything that I needed to get whatever I wanted. I was the best friend of the Boy-Who-Lived, I would have been able to get any job I wanted, I would have been famous and rich, but you had to come along and spread those lies through the paper and take Harry away from me! I spent four years putting up with him whining about his relatives while he got handed everything on a silver platter, I deserve to be famous, not that whiny little bitch!" He almost wet himself as blood red eyes without whites focused on him and a terrifying growl filled the room.

Naraku felt the intense urge to rip the pathetic little whelp's head off, even if he knew he couldn't do it, at least not right now. "You will serve detention with me and Harry's other two mates for the rest of the school year, every single day, including the weekend. You will also be forbidden to play Quidditch even in what little spare time you will have." He saw that the boy was going to say something but silenced him with a look that could almost kill. "I can do this as you have not only insulted a fellow student in a vile and degrading manner, but you have also admitted to using that student to further your own agenda without any concern for his well being. You should feel grateful that killing you is not an option, though I would greatly enjoy it. Your parents will also be given a full report on your behavior." He paused and let his words sink in. "Get out of my classroom and report for your first detention tonight after dinner with Professor Taisho." The boy left at a dead run with a widening patch of moisture in the seat of his pants, if only he could have spread his innards throughout the school.

* * *

**Review and feed the muses.**


	18. Ron's Detention & the New Classes

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Inuyasha.**

**Sorry for the wait, my internet decided to go AWOL. This chapter is shorter then I wanted because I didn't want to take away from the detention. The next chapter will have brief descriptions of some of Ron's detentions but will move a lot faster.**

**Let me know what you think of his detention.**

* * *

The rest of the day passed with very little fanfare, Flitwick just gave his normal yearly speech with and extra bit about how it was OWL year, Trelawney predicted my death, and Astronomy was filled with students that could barely kept me awake. Anisuke ended up crawling into bed with a small hello to his smiling mates and fell asleep, he didn't even stir when they joined him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Earlier that night**

Ron shifted from foot to foot outside of the new professor's classroom. He had no idea what to expect, he hadn't heard anything about this professor yet but he had a very bad feeling about this. He hadn't meant to say those things in Defense, he had just gotten so angry when that man had told him that he was stupid. Everything he had said was true though, if they hadn't come along he would have been able to do anything that he wanted. All he would have had to do was say that he was the Boy-Who-Lived's best friend and he would have been set, but now Harry wouldn't even look at him.

Dumbledore had called him up to his office when he had been told that he was given detention and had tried to talk Professor Miasma to get him to let him out of it but the man had blown off Dumbledore. The only consolation that he had was that they couldn't take away the fact that he was a prefect. He was a prefect and perfect Harry Potter wasn't.

He opened the door slowly and entered the room to find it empty, the floor was covered in a series of mats and there were various weapons hanging on the walls. He spent several minutes just studying the different swords without paying attention to anything else in the room.

"You didn't even managed to make it one day without showing your true colors, how utterly pathetic. One would think that you would at least have the intelligence to keep that rather large and loud trap of your's shut." The voice was sharp and cut to the core with very little effort, Ron spun to face the Professor that he had not met before the final word was spoken. The man looked like he could put the Malfoy's to shame in the class department. Ron felt unworthy to even breathe in the same air and it made him almost irrationally angry.

"I don't even understand why I have to be here. I haven't done anything wrong, those stupid reporters are the ones that spread those lies about my family through the paper and Harry had to be stupid enough to believe them, its not my fault he's a gullible little idiot." He barely had time to flinch before the Professor was across the room and the weapons on the wall nearest him had been melted by a toxic green fog that was coming from the Professor's hand. He gazed at the wall in horror before locked eyes with the Professor's blood red eyes.

"You are a vile little brat that has somehow diluted itself into thinking that you are better then everyone else. You are not even worth this Sesshomaru's time but this Sesshomaru going to spend this entire evening making your life a living hell until this Sesshomaru believes that you have started to understand your true place in this world and this Sesshomaru will enjoy each and every moment of it." Ron felt true terror spread through his veins as a sadistic smirk spread across the Professor's face as he towered over Ron and pointed to one of the swords on the wall. "Each of the weapons has been enchanted to cause no lasting harm but you will feel every hit as if you had been sliced open, let us see how long you can stay conscious before your body gives up."

Ron barely had time to grab one of the lighter looking swords off of the wall before the Professor flew at him. He attempted to block but his efforts were useless as the sword was knocked aside with hardly any effort and it suddenly felt as if he had been sliced open. He screamed before he struggled back to his feet and looked up at saw that the Professor was coming at him again. "You can't do this!"

The Professor stopped so suddenly that Ron felt almost dizzy just watching. "This Sesshomaru is the Professor in charge of your detention and you are not going to come to any lasting physical harm, those are the only protections that the Headmaster's wonderful rules allow you. No other teacher may interfere in the detention and you cannot be physically harmed while in this classroom. Now let us continue."

It was perhaps a good thing that the classroom was protected by silencing wards for the sanity of the student body as the screams that would have filled the school would have scarred many a young mind. By the time that Ron was allowed to exit the room he was in tears and had voided his bowls. He stumbled up the stairs to the Gryffindor Tower in what was left of his clothes with the knowledge that his next detention would be served with Professor Snape and he had never been happier to have a detention with that man to look forward to but Professor Taisho was no man, he was a demon incarnate.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anisuke found himself practically rushing down the hallway pulling a rather amused Neville along with him to get to his first class with Sesshomaru. They ended up being the first to arrive and Anisuke dropped Neville's hand the moment they entered to throw himself at his first mate. Sesshomaru swung him around before placing him on his feet and laying a small kiss on his forehead. "Just take a seat wherever you want on the floor."

Anisuke and Neville sat on the floor at the middle of the room and waited for the rest of the students. After experiencing on of the new teachers, most of the students were weary and sat as far away as they could. Anisuke noticed that Ronald was the last one to enter and he looked like he wanted to be anywhere but there. He reminded him of a cornered mouse.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sesshomaru waited until the little weasel took a seat to begin his class. "This class in called swordplay but not all of you could hope to properly wield a blade. This first class will be finding which weapon suits you. You will come to the front of the class and I will hand you various weapons and we will see which one activates as a spell has been placed to find whatever amount of natural talent you have for a weapon. Every class after this one will be held outside on the Quidditch field to practice."

Each student was called up and had to work their way through the weapons on the wall until one of them glowed blue, which meant it was the weapon they were to use for the rest of the year. They were called up by where they were sitting instead of by their last name, Sesshomaru started in the very back with a smirk. "Mr. Weasley."

A trembling Ron made his way to the front as slowly as possible and refused to turn his back on the professor. He ran his hands down each of the weapons and was halfway down the line when a very soft blue glow came off of a pair of metal lined gloves, they were the only things that glowed. "A fist fighter, how plebian." He was sent back to his seat with a blush as the strength of the glow indicated the natural talent, his was hardly visible and on a weapon that was hardly a weapon at all.

Anisuke couldn't help but chuckle when Draco paled as Pansy ended up with a whip, what a wife she was going to make. Blaise Zabini ended up walking back to his seat rather satisfied with rapier. Hermione ended up with a bow and arrow. Draco found himself a surprise when he ended up with a broadsword. Neville blushingly made his way back to his seat after matching up with a rather large great axe. Anisuke ended up being one of the last to take his turn as no one wanted to sit in front of him. Many of the weapons let out a glow but the strongest by far, it almost blinded some of the students, was a rather wicked looking scythe.

Sesshomaru cast a tempus charm after Anisuke retook his seat, the class was nearing its end. "You do not have to worry about how heavy your melee weapon is as it will be under a gradually lessening feather light charm until you are capable of handling the full weight. Class dismissed." The bell rang and many of the students were out of the room before it had even finished. This professor wasn't as mean as the other but his very presence was more then enough to make most of them feel unworthy. Anisuke was the last one out and he made sure to shoot Sesshomaru a smoldering look over his shoulder as he hurried to his next class.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The day passed swiftly and sooner then Anisuke thought he was plopping on the floor in Kouga's classroom. Kouga wasn't in the room yet and many of the students breathed a sigh of relief at having a little extra time to shore up some courage, they had no idea what to expect as the other students that had this class before them weren't talking or saying that you had to experience it to understand. When every student was sitting in the room and getting rather nervous the door that led to the attached office burst open with a rather frustrated Kouga storming into the room causing several of the students to startle and several of the girls squealed. "Alright, I'm not even going to waste my time in testing how physically fit you lot are considering how pathetic every other class has been so far. You all need to understand that in a duel you need to be able to dodge when you can't shield and keep moving, a stationary object is a hell of a lot easier to hit then a moving one. Every class from now on will be held on the pitch, the classes where we share the pitch with Professor Taisho will start as each class having half of the pitch but as each class progresses we will begin to integrate." Kouga smirked at the confused faces and held back a laugh at the looks of horror that crossed the faces of the students that understood. "This means that they will be using weapons while you lot will use your gained speed and agility to keep from getting hit. All the weapons in that class are charmed to cause no physical harm though each strike will cause some pain, the amount of pain can be adjusted and will start off light and gradually get worse as the school year progresses so it shouldn't be taken lightly." He made sure to get his point across with a stern glare that let them know he was serious. "Since I already know that you're all out of shape you may spend the rest of the class doing your homework for your other classes, but be aware that every class after this will be exhausting and I will not accept anything but all you have."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Review and feed the muse.**


	19. Kouga's Detention and the Howler

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and Inuyasha.**

**I got a little stuck on this one and decided to end it before Naraku's detention with a couple questions: Should I put detail into all of the classes or just the important ones? & Should I show each of Ron's detentions or just the first round and let your minds do the legwork?**

**I also know that I spelled Sango's name incorrectly, but at this point I would rather continue forward then spend my time fixing something small that only one person mentioned, I hope it doesn't bother anyone that much.**

* * *

Ron almost sighed in relief as he showed up to the familiar Potions classroom for his second detention, he had never been so glad to walk into this room. He bore Snape's snide remarks and set to work on the filthy cauldrons that had managed to accumulate over the last two days. He barely noticed the slight burn from the cleaning solution as he scrubbed them harder then he ever had before.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Snape watched the Weasley brat with a small sense of awe, the boy did not complain, he set right to the task he was given and he was mercifully quiet as he put his all into scrubbing the cauldrons until they shined. It made a small shiver run down his spine when he thought about what kind of detention he had had with Taisho that had made the loud and obnoxious Gryffindor quiet and complacent. He watched the clock carefully and took note that Weasley jumped in fear when he stopped him for the night. "That's more then enough, brat. Your next detention is to be held in the Physical education classroom tomorrow night with Professor Ookami, I would not suggest being late." He noticed that the boy turned white as a sheet when he was told who would conduct his next detention. "You have five minutes to get to your dorms and change before your required prefect rounds." The boy shot out of the room like a bullet and Snape leaned back in his chair to go over all he had learned from watching the boy all evening. Whatever Taisho had made him do or had done to him was traumatic, but as the boy had not raised charges it was likely legal. Of course with the lack of restrictions on detentions it wouldn't be hard to torture the boy as long as there was no lasting physical damage. The rules used to be far stricter but Dumbledore had protested and got the rules loosened when he was still a professor and lowered then further as Headmaster, something about showing more faith in the teachers and allowing them proper discipline, somehow he doubted that had anything to do with the true reasoning.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**The next detention…**_

Ron stood outside of the classroom with a sense of dread building, he didn't know if he could handle another detention like the first. As he finally gathered the nerve to open the door it swung open almost violently and he was met with a rather irritated Professor Ookami.

Kouga had given the boy five minutes to enter the room on his own and his patience was officially worn out. "Since you decided to waste five minutes staring at my door we will just have to make sure the rest of your detention more then makes up for it. We are going to go out to the lake and you will run laps around it until I feel you have done enough. Who knows, you might manage to burn off a little of that flab. Now get moving!"

Ron had never been so exhausted in his life, no matter how many times he ran around the lake Professor Ookami just insulted him and made him run another. All of the muscles in his body were on fire and he was completely drenched in sweat from head to toe, and it was getting harder to breathe with every lap. Every time that he tried to complain the Professor actually growled at him, he would have thought that he was a werewolf but the moon was full. He found himself almost wishing that he had kept his big mouth shut, sure he thought that Harry deserved everything bad that happened to him for having all that fame and money that he wanted, but he should have known better then to say those things with one of his mates in the same room.

Just when he thought that his body was going to give out entirely the Professor ordered him to stop in a tone that clearly said that he was completely disgusted which caused Ron's cheeks to tint. "That is more then enough you pathetic excuse for a male, I have seen five year olds with better speed and stamina, let us hope that you improve before we merge with Swordplay. Get back to your dorms and wash some of that stink off of you before you make your prefect rounds or the other children will be able to smell you coming. Your next detention will be the one that you earned from Professor McGonagall and will be served with her."

Ron barely managed to drag himself up to the dorm and spent most of his rounds after a quick shower leaning against one of the walls staring at a picture of a lion until his scheduled time was up before collapsing into bed, trying to ignore the way that his legs were cramping. At least he could look forward to a day without torture as the worst McGonagall would do was make him write lines or clean her classroom.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning started off with a bang as what could only be a Howler arrived for Ron. As the voice started screeching it was clear that it was from his mother. "How dare you say such horrible vile things about sweet little Harry! You had better apologize to him until he decides to forgive you or there will be hell to pay when you get home young man!" The Howler turned from where it was, floating in front of Ron, to 'look' at Anisuke, who was completely uninterested. "Oh Harry dear, you can't believe all of those horrible lies that they spread in that paper, we would never have stolen any of your money, and we certainly haven't been rolling in the stuff. I hope that you find it in your heart to forgive Ron, you know that he has a tendency to say things that he doesn't mean when he gets angry." It turned back to Ron to give him the customary Howler raspberry before tearing itself apart leaving an incredibly red Ron to flee from the hall without looking back.

Anisuke simply turned back to his meal and continued to eat until the table went quiet around him and he looked up to find Ginny standing next to him with a light blush on her face. "I just wanted to let you know that I would never do anything like what those papers were implying, you saved my life in my first year. I owe my very life to you." Most of the people present didn't notice the faint line of light that connected the two at her words; by admitting it in a room full of magical people she sealed the life debt that she owed Anisuke. "If you ever need anything at all even if it's only to talk let me know." She managed to blush an even deeper shade of red before she left the hall even faster then her brother before her. Anisuke just sighed before focusing back on the food before him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The day passed with little fanfare for Anisuke, he barely paid attention during his classes as they were now only going over what they were expected to learn this year as well as warnings about how important the OWLS were going to be in their future. Even his mates had to go through the syllabus as well as the same speech the other professors had given; the only thing that kept Anisuke awake was the thought of what would happen the next day.

His mates had decided to complete their evaluations of the professors separately; first Kouga would give his, followed by Sesshomaru and finally Naraku. Kouga was going to start with Charms, Flitwick was an excellent teacher so their was no doubt in Anisuke's mind that he would pass, but it would be funny to see how flustered the little man would get with Kouga sniffing about.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron knocked on the Transfiguration classroom door with what little strength he had as his muscles were still almost unbearably soar from the other night. He almost sighed in relief when he was told to sit at the front of the room and write lines until McGonagall was satisfied with him. He thought that it would be easy until he started to write and realized what she wanted him to write. 'I will learn to keep my mouth shut and to respect those who deserve it, including Mr. Potter and his mates.' He had to force himself to stay quiet; he shouldn't have to write something like that! He wrote it though; he knew that McGonagall wouldn't let him out of this room until she was satisfied.

McGonagall watched the boy force himself to write the phrase on the board with dispassionate eyes, she used to consider him to be one of her finest lions even with his flaws, but he had certainly shown his true colors. The boy thought that he deserved everything in the world that he wanted and was not afraid of trying to take it. The very thought of him using Harry to make himself rich and famous made her stomach turn, the boy would learn his place, even if she had to turn a blind eye to anything that Harry's mates wished to do. Lily and James would never forgive her for leaving their baby boy with those muggles, but she would spend the rest of her life trying to make it up to them and Harry.

When she finally decided that the boy had done enough for tonight she bade him to stop and walked him to the classroom door. "Your next detention is to be held with Professor Miasma and I would recommend that you do not arrive late." The door slammed shut with a bang, leaving Ron alone in the hall to pale and shudder.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Voldemort found himself entertaining thoughts of one Harry Potter only this time there was no urge to maim or kill attached to them. He had read the article in the Daily Prophet and found himself conflicted; the boy seemed to share a similar childhood to his own. He could freely admit that some of the blame for it rested on his shoulders, but the majority of it was Dumbledore's fault, another child that he tried to turn into a weapon, just as he had tried to do to him when he was a boy.

He had placed the word out throughout his ranks that no one was to attack or insult the boy or his mates for the time being, this matter bore watching. When he had received a missive from Lucius about what Potter had said to his son in class the wheels started turning and plots unfolded in his mind, this situation may turn out in his favor.

* * *

**Review and let me know what you think.**


	20. Naraku's Detention and a Letter

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Inuyasha.**

**Sorry for the wait, my muses seem to have developed ADD.**

**This chapter ended itself a lot earlier then I had planned but the next chapter should be much longer.**

* * *

Anisuke spent most of breakfast the next morning trying to ignore Ginny, who was trying to gain his attention by flashing what little cleavage she had in his direction and it was starting to ruin his appetite. He was also looking forward to watching Flitwick deal with Kouga. At the end of the meal he grabbed Neville, who was starting to get used to being dragged through the halls, and headed toward Charms to make sure that he had a good seat for the show.

Everything started out normally enough; Flitwick gained everyone's attention and let them know that Kouga was going to be observing the class. The fun started when he started to explain that they were going to be learning about minor glamour charms and Kouga's head snapped up. "Excuse me, are you saying that they are entering their fifth year and they're only now learning about glamours?"

Flitwick seemed almost shocked that Kouga had interrupted him. "Well, most of the first and second year is spent making sure that the muggleborn students are caught up in learning the basics of how charms work along with the proper wand movements and pronunciations."

Kouga's head tilted to the side, almost like a puppy and Anisuke hid a grin. "Why doesn't Hogwarts offer a tutoring course or a pre-entry course for muggleborn students so they don't drag everyone else down?"

You could tell that Flitwick was starting to get a little flustered. "Most muggle parents have a hard enough time dealing with magic when their child is eleven so we can't really start only muggleborns two years earlier and Dumbledore is the one that has to approve any new courses that are presented by the Board of Governors barring those assigned by the Ministry and the purebloods on the board have never put it up for his approval."

"That is not entirely true, the transcripts from several of the discussions they have had over the years show that they have put the issue forth thirty-seven times with just as many denials. Why wouldn't the purebloods want to educate the muggleborns early if it would help their own children get more out of their schooling instead of having to learn from their parents every summer?" Kouga leaned back in the chair he was using as he gazed at the rather stunned Flitwick. "I could accurately assume that every pureblood or half-blood in this room, except for a few slower individuals," his eyes roved over an embarrassed Ron, "already know how to cast most of the common glamours as well as several of the more complex. In fact most of the females are probably wearing them right now." Half the females in the class blushed cherry red.

Flitwick looked positively flabbergasted, he honestly believed that the issue just hadn't been brought up; his faith in Dumbledore took a plunge as his face hardened slightly. "Unfortunately I can't do anything on my own, though I would be more then happy to help with any classes like that if they were presented in the future." His posture relaxed at the wolfish grin plastered itself across Kouga's face as he turned to continue his class.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron shook the entire trip from the Gryffindor common room to Professor Miasma's classroom, out of all of the new teachers Miasma was the scariest, hands down. He knocked the moment that he arrived at the door; he was smart enough to know that pissing the professor off was not a very good idea.

The door swung open with a terrifying squeak to reveal that the entire room was veiled in shadows; he couldn't even tell if the professor was even in the room at all until his voice floated from the depths of the room in barely more then a whisper. "Come in Mr. Weasley, we have so much to discuss…"

Ron trembled as he entered the room slowly only to jump in fright as the door slammed closed behind him, leaving him in complete darkness. He pounded on the door for several minutes until he felt something brush against his leg in the dark. He tried to keep himself from breaking down; the professor couldn't physically harm him right?

He blindly reached out in the darkness trying to find something solid to hold onto, he would have even settled for grabbing the professor, but no matter how much he searched he couldn't find anything to grab onto, it was almost if he was in an abyss. The only solid thing in the room was the floor and whatever kept brushing against him. His movement became almost frantic as he ran desperately in first one direction and then another frantically reaching ahead; there had to be something or someone in this room, he had heard the professor's voice!

The thing that brushed against him began to ram into him at random intervals, startling him into screaming with every pass until he fell to the ground and curled into a ball. He couldn't take it anymore, he would never insult anyone ever again, at least not Harry, if only he could have a light even a spark would do.

By the time he was sent back to the dorms at the end of his detention Ron was in a daze and hardly acknowledged anything or anyone. He only came to when he entered the dorm room to find it bathed in darkness. He almost hyperventilated as he ran back to the comforting warmth of the fire and stared into the glowing flames until he slipped into haunting dreams of never-ending darkness and loneliness. He awoke the next morning before anyone else, feeling as if he hadn't slept at all with the dark circles under his eyes to prove it. The vow that he had made during the detention faded from his mind as a new, more dangerous and stupid vow took its place. He would make them pay for making him live through this, he was a Weasley and he would show them all that he wasn't to be taken lightly, starting with that ingrate.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

By the end of the third week which had passed much like the first one had Dumbledore found himself more irritated and enraged then he had thought possible. So far those idiotic mates of the boy wonder had managed to turn one of his most loyal teachers against him as well as terrify most of the student body into submission. Flitwick had stormed up to his office after Ookami had evaluated him and had actually yelled at him! The man had dressed him down for over an hour about how muggleborns should be allowed to learn the basics without holding the other students back and that he had no right to refuse them the chance to do so. It had taken every ounce of his control to keep from pulling his wand on the little half-breed and curse him into oblivion.

The other thing that he had found particularly worrisome was the drastic change in the two puppet members of the previous 'Golden Trio'. Hermione seemed to have decided to focus on making herself more popular and was now spending her time between studying in the library and trying to get some of the more popular pureblood and half-blood girls to spend their time with her. Ronald, on the other hand, had buried himself in the library and had actually been studying, though no one was quite sure what it was that he was so interested in. His puppets were not sticking to the carefully laid plans that he had set them up with years ago. A headache started to develop as he tried to find a way to set everything back on track.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anisuke leaned back against Neville as Luna sat across from them with her normal dreamy expression on her face. They were out by the lake after spending the largest portion of the morning dodging Ginny's attempts to get Anisuke to notice her. If it wasn't her it was Hermione trying to convince him that she was his friend and that he needed to let her back into his life, it was starting to get on his very last nerve.

"Harry, do you think that it would be better to follow a snake trail then a trail of honey." Luna was looking to the sky as her voice drifted over to him.

"I think the snake would be the safer bet, at least it might listen to reason while the bee that laid the honey trail would likely sting first without thought." Anisuke had a feeling she had seen something about the war. She didn't talk about it much but both males knew that the reason she was so 'loony' was that she lived both in the present and the future.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later at lunch Anisuke understood what Luna had been hinting at when a large eagle owl landed in front of him at the table and stuck its leg forward with a rather impatient glare. He relieved the bird of its burden and watched as it took back off with a huff before stuffing the letter into his robe to read later on. If his hunch was right he had just received a letter from the Dark Lord in the Great Hall, it definitely didn't increase his faith in the protection the school was supposed to offer.

When he finally opened the letter within the safety of his room his thoughts were confirmed with the spidery letters that filled the parchment.

_The increasingly infamous Boy-Who-Lived:_

_I have heard many interesting things about you from my followers' children over the last couple of weeks and I find myself to be intrigued._

_They have told me that you have finally started to see the old man for the manipulative puppeteer that he is behind his mask. They also tell me that your mates are some of the most Slytherin individuals that they have met, which I find very interesting. The Gryffindor lion is mated to three snakes._

_You have expressed the interest to know what exactly I am after and far be it from me to keep you in suspense._

_I desire a complete separation from the Muggle World and the purifying of the taint they have left. Muggleborns should be taken at birth and given to pureblood families to raise not only to keep them from holding the other children back in school, but also to keep any other children from feeling the same prejudice that both you and I are familiar with. I may yet be convinced to go on a case by case basis with this, though the parents of any muggleborn that keeps the child would have to be sworn to secrecy and the children would have to be tutored before school, I will not have them holding pureblood and half-bloods back due to ignorance._

_All laws that limit the rights of any magical creature need to be abolished. Magical creatures deserve to be respected for they are far more magical then any human could hope to be. Irrational fear has limited our society for far too long and something needs to be done before it collapsed on itself._

_Those are just a couple of the things that I wish to see changed and I do hope that you give me the opportunity to tell you more at a later date, but for now I will leave you to think over my words and should you desire more knowledge you can send future letters through the son of my right hand._

_If you wish to share this letter with your mates you will have to translate as I wrote it in Parseltongue to keep it from the grasp of the coot._

_Voldemort _

Anisuke found himself staring blankly at the letter for several moments before he managed to pull himself out of his daze to think about the implications of the letter. He could honestly see where Voldemort was coming from though he had to admit that his methods left something to be desired, though with Dumbledore around they were the only ones really open to him at the time. He would definitely need to see what his mates thought of the letter, he was already sure that Voldemort and Naraku would get along like two peas in a pod if given the chance.

_

* * *

_

**Review and let me know what you think.**


	21. Ron's Breakdown and Dumbledore's Shock

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Inuyasha.**

**_Sorry for the wait, my muses seemed to have developed ADD._**

* * *

Anisuke rolled out of bed the next morning with the innate feeling that something was going to go horribly wrong today; it was the very same feeling he got every time he ended up coming face to face with Voldemort or the brunt of Vernon's anger. It was a wary Anisuke that walked to breakfast with both eyes and ears open. He watched the room and the people around him carefully and couldn't find the urge to eat anything at the table. Breakfast passed without incident, but his instincts were justified on the way to first period when he had to pull Neville out of the way of a Cutting Curse. They had decided to take a rarely used shortcut and apparently they weren't the only ones.

When Anisuke spun around to face their attacker he was somewhat less then surprised to see an enraged Ron Weasley standing halfway down the hall breathing heavily with his wand drawn. He ignored the panting Neville for the moment to focus on his former best friend. "Why am I not surprised that you managed to sink to the level of Wormtail so very quickly?"

A wordless snarl left Ron as he started to close some of the distance between them. "You're the traitor here! I've had to put up with your whining and hero complex, almost getting killed year after year and you go and ruin my family with that stupid article. No one will even talk to me anymore because they think that I'm a thief!" His face was flushed a blood red and he was starting to shake in his enraged state. "Then you start fucking those three evil men and you ignore me completely without listening to my side of things at all. Those mates of yours are worse then He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named; the things that they have done to me in detention have to be illegal and after I'm through with you and the pathetic excuse for a wizard behind you I'll make sure that they suffer for every single thing they have done to me."

Anisuke honestly tried to stop himself but with every word that came from the weasel it got harder until he found himself almost hysterically laughing without taking his eyes off of the diluted human. "Even if you somehow managed to kill me, which is laughable at best, my mates would rip you into little pieces and put you back together only to do it again until there was nothing left of what small amount of brain matter you have left." Anisuke took a defensive stance and waited for Ron's barely there control to snap completely. "I'm simply amazed that you have convinced yourself that you actually stand a chance against either Neville or myself, the only reason you passed any of your classes previously was because of Hermione doing your homework and me forcing you to practice. Frankly I would be shocked if you managed to wind me."

That certainly did it, Ron bellowed in rage as Neville took cover behind a suit of armor to watch the fireworks. Anisuke calmly dodged the series of low level curses that Ron shot at him without even trying to properly aim. He had to admit that he was rather impressed when the curses got darker and less legal, Ron must have been studying all this time just to attack him, how flattering. He knew something that Ron obviously hadn't taken the time to look into though.

Ron was from a family that was heavily set in the Light side of magic; they even stayed away from the spells that could be considered Gray and Dark Magic took a level of control and familiarity that Ron just didn't have. To control Dark Magic you had to be gradually worked up from the lowest level curse to the highest and you had to be careful with how many curses you used at a time. Dark magic requires emotions both negative and positive and the emotional drain is enough to permanently damage the core if the user isn't careful and Ron was anything but a careful individual. Anisuke could already see the curses getting weaker as Ron's core rebelled against being used.

When Ron actually started using highly illegal curses that even a Death Eater would think twice about Anisuke decided that this farce had gone on long enough. He ended the duel with probably unnecessary force with a blasting curse that absorbed the power from the last curse the Ron had cast and sent him flying down the long hall and into the wall with a sickening crack that signaled the breaking of several ribs at the very least. Anisuke felt a little sorry for him as he cast the Patronus Charm to alert a professor about the issue. He had read about the charm being used in times of war to carry messages without the risk of the message being intercepted. Neville walked back over to him from where he had been waiting for the end of the duel and they sat down right in the middle of the hallway to wait for a professor to get to them.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Snape was just starting to give his first class their instructions when a stag patronus burst through his door and stopped less then two feet away from him, he was on his feet in an instant as he flew out of the room with the patronus running ahead of him. He knew exactly who that patronus belonged to and that if he didn't respond he would have hell to pay.

When he rounded the corner he was met with the very last thing that he had ever expected to see. Potter and Longbottom were sitting at one end of the hallway eating what looked to be crumpets and drinking tea while Weasley was unconscious against a wall at the other end of the hallway with a bit of blood leaking out of the side of his mouth. "Do I even want to know what happened here?"

Anisuke looked up from his little tea party and gave Severus a look that reminded him strongly of his godson before he told a story about getting one over on someone he felt deserved it. "Well, professor, we were making our way to our first class when I had to divert to one of the side hallways with Neville to avoid a cutting curse that had been shot at us by Ron. He then proceeded to follow us for a ways, shooting curses all the while, until we stopped here and I turned to confront him. He said some very derogatory things about me and my mates before he started using curses that gradually got more illegal until I decided that things had gone far enough and used a blasting curse and ended the duel." Anisuke looked down the hallway with a sneer. "You could use Prior Incantatum on his want to see that the spells he was using would be more then enough to expel him at the very least."

Severus nodded as he made his way toward where Weasley had dropped his wand, most likely after he had been blasted down the hallway and watched the results of the spell with wide eyes. There were spells on this wand that even he wouldn't use if he was met with James Potter and no laws holding him back. "You both should get to your class and let your professor know that I will take responsibility for you being late. I'll take him to the Infirmary and speak with Dumbledore." He looked up at the two boys as they cleaned up their mess. "Send McGonagall to my class to cover on your way." He swept away with Weasley's body floating behind him, mysteriously bouncing into a wall every now and then.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dumbledore was sucking on one of his lemon drops while trying to think of a way to get his puppet back under his control when the door burst open and Severus came striding in with a look on his face that he hadn't seen in quite some time, amusement. His cloak swirled as he gracefully perched onto one of his comfiest chairs. "I just found Mr. Weasley unconscious in one of the lesser used hallways after he attacked both Mr. Potter and Mr. Longbottom."

Dumbledore blinked in shock as Severus continued without giving him time to catch up. "Mr. Potter informed me that Mr. Weasley had followed them and attacked them with gradually darker curses until he felt the need to use a blasting curse to stop him. I used Prior Incantatum on his wand and found spells that he had no business even knowing at all. I delivered the boy to the Infirmary to receive treatment for his injuries and alerted the Board of Governors before I came to inform you of the situation as it will be up to them if the boy is allowed to return to classes with the Ministry's new restrictions. Unfortunately I need to return to the class that I am currently missing, good day Albus." Severus left the office as quickly as he had come with a pleased smirk on his face as he finally managed to flabbergast that old codger.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Beyond the well…**_

"Inuyasha, are you even listening to me!" Kagome's shrill voice seemed to ring throughout the entire village and Inuyasha was tempted to say that no one in the village hadn't heard her, but the sit wasn't really worth it. "Ever since that fox came and took my Shippo none of you have listened to a word I've said and I'm sick of it. What would you do if I went back to my time and left you without any way to find those jewels and you stayed a pathetic little half breed for the rest of your life?!" Her face was bright red and she had her hands on her hips as she continued on her newest tirade. "I am the only one that can find the jewels other then that undead bimbo that's trying to kill you so you should listen to what I say!"

It wasn't Inuyasha that intervened, but Sango. "Give it a rest. Most of the jewel is with Lord Anisuke and I don't think he will be willing to just hand it over anytime soon. What we should be doing is trying to find out where Onigumo is and taking care of him before he gets too strong for us to handle."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kanna was conversing with Naraku through the mirror when Shippo and Rin ran into the room giggling over something or other and grabbed her and dragged her out of the room saying something about flowers, a dress and Jaken. Naraku deactivated the mirror several moments later with a smile on his face, though he would deny it to the death.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Back to the future…**_

Dumbledore was still trying to overcome the shock that Severus had dropped in his lap when the entire Board of Governors and the Minister himself arrived through the floo and the office automatically enlarged to seat them all in a semicircle facing his desk. The first one to speak was Cornelius and his tone was none too pleased. "This kind of thing is why I felt the need to install professors here, there is obviously something wrong with the way that you have run this school. That boy is recorded as having been given detentions by two professors on his very first day in class, one of the professors gave him detention for the entire year for the gross degradation of the very student he attacked today. All of this should have lead to some kind of action on your part to reverse his behavior and yet you even let him keep his position as a prefect, a position that he did not earn in the first place. The boy has some of the worst grades in the school and has shown anger issues repeatedly in the past."

Lucius seemed to look at Cornelius in a new light for a moment before his voice joined the fray. "It would seem that the Minister has a very valid point. The boy was given a position that he most certainly did not deserve and the power has gone straight to the boy's head. If you combine that with the discoveries made over the summer it paints a very unflattering picture of Mr. Ronald Weasley. I vote to have the boy suspended without possession of his wand until the Wizarding Gamut is convened to judge whether he should be charged with attempted murder, which many of the spells on his wand indicated." Every one of the members of the Board nodded as well as Cornelius.

"Surely the situation is not so serious. The boy may have a bit of a temper on him but he has never done anything to show that he is a danger to anyone in this school including young Mr. Potter. I'm sure that the problem can be solved within these walls. As for the prefect position, it was given to him because of the numerous school awards that he won over the years." Dumbledore tried to keep his tone as comforting as possible to try to sway the members of the Board that he knew but their faces remained closed off.

Cornelius stood slowly and looked down on Dumbledore with an almost stunned look on his face. "You are absolutely incredible, old man. The boy is clearly unstable. His first year he immediately attached himself to Harry like some kind of leech while leading him into a confrontation with an insane professor that almost killed him, while you were who knows where. Second year he ended up leading Harry down to face a basilisk by himself as he waited in the wings for his little bit of glory. Third year ended with Harry almost getting killed by Dementers, which you failed to inform me were rather attracted to him, as well as a professor that had not taken his wolfs bane. Mr. Weasley was the only reason that Harry ended up in the situation to begin with. Fourth year Mr. Weasley turned his back on Harry and spent most of the year spreading rumors about him that focused on how much of a liar he was and how fame hungry he was. Every award that he won was because he led Harry into a dangerous situation and watched as Harry handled it." Cornelius looked at the men around him that were nodding before focusing on Dumbledore's stunned face. "I hereby grant all of Harry's mates with the power as High Inquisitors, they can not only evaluate the staff but also immediately fire anyone that they deem unfit. They will also have the power to create new rules as well as abolish any old rules that they feel are inadequate. You will need to inform Mr. Weasley that he is to be sent home while his wand is kept at the Ministry as evidence and that he will need to acquire a legal representative for his upcoming trial. Good day Albus."

* * *

**Review and let me know what you think. Don't worry, Ron's not out of the picture yet, but I needed a vaild reason to give the mates more power.**


	22. The Board and the Decision

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Inuyasha.**

**Sorry for the wait but the plot bunnies just keep assulting me whenever I let my guard down.**

**This chapter was a bit hard to get out without taking Ron out of the picture and I have far to many plans for him to have him end up in prison or six feet under.**

* * *

Anisuke finished the rest of the day in an almost happy daze, one threat to his family was out of commission for the time being anyway and he had the entire weekend to spend with his mates. The moment that he walked through the door to their private suite he was immediately accosted by all three of his worried mates.

"Why didn't you tell us that that little weasel attacked you in the hallway earlier instead of letting us find out on our own?!" Kouga was running his hands up and down Anisuke's sides as he frantically looked over him; Sesshomaru and Naraku would have been doing the same if Kouga hadn't of gotten to their sub first.

Anisuke swatted Kouga's hands away with a chuckle and stepped back slightly to look at all three of them at the same time. "I didn't tell you because there isn't really anything to tell. Neville and I were on our way to our first class when Ron started shooting curses at us. Neville took cover behind one of the sets of armor while I turned to face off with the little turncoat. I baited him for a bit to see just how far he was willing to go to try to kill me and when his curses moved into the really illegal realm I ended it with a blasting curse that sent him down the hallway and into a wall."

All three of them could feel the pride in their little fox swelling but Naraku wasn't going to let that get in the way. "We know that you are more then capable of taking care of yourself but we are your dominants, it is our job to make sure that you are safe and well taken care of. You should have called to us; we would have heard you no matter where you were." Anisuke hung his head; he wasn't use to having people that were so dedicated to protecting him. He should have known that they would want to be the ones that dealt with threats but he was more then capable of handling Ron of all people.

Kouga saw that Anisuke understood that they were allowed to be more then a little worried about him and clapped his hands to break the tension and get his little one to stop looking so glum. "Well now that we know what happened and you know how we feel we can move right along. We are going to have a nice dinner and relax tonight so that we can have a nice date weekend." Kouga smirked at Anisuke's dumbfounded look. "Anisuke will have the first half of tomorrow to himself while the second half will be spent with Sesshomaru on date. Sunday will start with a wonderfully creepy date with Naraku," he ignored the growl from the aforementioned individual, "and it will end with a romantic afternoon with me."

Anisuke ended up leaning against the wall holding his sides as he laughed at the words and the poses that went with them.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anisuke disentangled himself from his mates in the morning and made his way to the main living area to find a rather impatient owl waiting on the arm of the chair that he had claimed as his own with an official looking letter attached to its leg.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_Due to the events of the previous day we have found it necessary to call an emergency meeting of the Board of Governors to be held within the Headmaster's office, without the Headmaster being present, at 10:00 am this morn. You have the holding right to the Potter seat, the Black seat, the Aeroius seat, the Gryffindor seat as well as the Ravenclaw seat. No one person can vote for more then two seats so the other seats within your family have been distributed to your mates leaving you with the Potter and Aeroius seats. As such your presence as well as your mates' will be required to begin the meeting._

_With highest regards,_

_Selena Kailas - Ministry Secretary of Communication_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Lucius found himself more entertained then he had thought possible when he awoke that morning to his lovely wife harping about something or another. He had been more then a little shocked when Severus burst through his fireplace that morning with a look on his face that he hadn't seen in some time, amusement. He had at first thought that something had finally pushed his childhood friend over the edge but that thought was brushed aside when Severus told him what had happened at Hogwarts that morning, never again would he get this kind of opportunity and he wasn't about to let it slip through his fingers.

He had never been very fond of Arthur Weasley but unlike what most people thought it had nothing to do with how poor he was or the way that he obsessed over muggle though neither trait was particularly appealing. No, he despised Arthur because of his attitude toward that creature he called a wife; calling her a harpy would no doubt offend the entire race. The woman had practically forced herself into a relationship with the more then reluctant man and then proceeded to undermine him at every opportunity, even going so far as to plan the wedding and carry it out without Arthur having ever proposed! Through it all the man just followed her like a lost puppy that didn't know better and it made Lucius sick to think that the Head of the Weasley clan was such a push over. So he was more then happy to poke as many holes as possible in their rather large family to see how devote the man really was to his little life.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Arthur stared at the official letter before him as if it would suddenly decide to tell him that this was all a joke. Ever since that Daily Prophet article his life was turned completely upside down and he wasn't quite sure what he should do about it. His entire life had been spent letting everyone else make the decisions for him. His parents had made sure that everything he did was what they wanted him to do; there was no such thing as free time. They loved him but with nine children, the others had died during Voldemort's first rise, they had very little time to spend worrying about each child and considering their personal needs. When Molly announced that she was going to be his girlfriend he just went with it even though he felt nothing for her other then a distant feeling of annoyance. He knew better then to question the decisions made for him, but he suddenly wondered how his life would have turned out if he had followed his own heart and not done whatever he was told, maybe he wouldn't have to try to find some way to defend his youngest son against a charge of attempted murder.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron awoke to find himself strapped to a bed in the Infirmary without his wand or the ability to speak. The last thing he could remember was following that little traitor around a corner and confronting him, the rest was a blur though he remembered the euphoric feeling that he got when he started using the Dark curses that he had found with the Restricted Section pass that he had gotten from Dumbledore. He didn't know what was going on, but he was sure that either Dumbledore or his mother would get him out of this and then Harry would pay, oh he would pay for making a fool out of Ronald Bilbus Weasley.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was with a somber air that the Headmaster's office was expanded with chairs fit around a circular table to fit the entire Board of Governors, an event that hadn't taken place in decades. The last time that the full board was convened was when the Chamber of Secrets was opened the first time and no one was particularly happy to have to convene it for something so violent once again. Murmurs were heard as each of the Heads of House took their seats around the room and waited for the Minister, who was also a member of the Board, to start the meeting and go over the details of the events that led them here.

Cornelius stood from his seat and made sure to lock eyes with every person in the room before he spoke. "Yesterday a student by the name of Ronald Weasley assaulted Mr. Harry Potter," here many of the members glanced at an unmoved Harry Potter, surrounded by his deadly looking mates, "on his way to his first period class with Neville Longbottom as a witness. The boy then proceeded to insulted Mr. Potter until he lost his temper with the lack of reaction and then proceeded to attempt to curse him until Mr. Potter felt that he was using highly dangerous as well as Dark curses and then used a well aimed Blasting curse to knock Mr. Weasley unconscious against the far wall of the hallway that they were in. Is that everything Mr. Potter?"

Anisuke glanced up from where he was tracing the pattern in the floor with his eyes and seemed to think the question over for a moment. "Yes, I do believe that you summarized everything quite well, though it should be mentioned that the entire time that he was casting in the hallway the Headmaster failed to show up despite the fact that every portrait in the school knew of the events and would have been able to inform him."

The portrait of Phillias Nigelius spoke up from his place on the wall. "We were aware of the attack but have been commanded to keep silent about any action taken against Mr. Potter." Many of the attendees looked ready to stuff the Headmaster's hat where the sun doesn't shine.

Cornelius was certainly no different. "Unfortunately there is nothing that we can do about that at this time but it is certainly something that we will keep in mind." Nods were prevalent among all present. "Now I do believe that it would only be appropriate for the boy's father to speak in his defense, Arthur, do you have anything to say about your son's actions?"

Arthur looked more then uncomfortable as he stood up and looked into the less then sympathetic eyes of those around the table. Even Harry looked like he was ready to condemn his son, though Arthur couldn't really blame him all things considered. "Ronald is my youngest son and has always had the shadow of his brothers' accomplishments hung over his head; he has always tried to prove that he was better then his brothers and that has led to trouble on more then one occasion. He may be hot-headed and sometimes does or says something that he doesn't mean but he's a good boy at heart."

The snort that came from Kouga drew the entire board's attention. "That boy is one of the most self-centered and egotistical individuals that I have ever had the displeasure of running across. He thinks that he is the best thing that ever happened to the wizarding world and will tell that to anyone that asks him. Dumbledore certainly did not make things any better by giving him the prefect badge without him doing anything to deserve it. The boy is in the low to middle ranking with his grades and has shown absolutely no improvement and the only reason that he managed to make it that high in previous years was due to Ms. Granger doing most if not all of his homework. I know that as a father it is your duty to protect your children but at some point you must hold them accountable for their own actions and now is that time for Ronald."

Sesshomaru was the next one to add his own opinion to the mix. "If it was merely a case of jealousy and trying to hex Harry with a common annoyance there would be no cause for such severe punishment but he used magic that on its own would be cause for a prison sentence and he used them with the clear intent to cause grievous harm to someone who did not make the first move. Such behavior can not be allowed to continue to occur if we are to maintain order and safety within this world." You could tell the very moment that Arthur understood that there would be no saving of his son from the looks on the faces around him as he sat once more and seemed to deflate in his seat.

Naraku was not one to beat around the bush and this situation was no different. "Personally I would ask to be allowed to punish the boy at my own discretion, but my mate would be unhappy were I to take care of him myself." Chuckles were heard as Anisuke piped in with a very definite no. "The only other recourse that would satisfy both the need for punishment and the protection offered to all children within the halls of Hogwarts is to expel him and snap his wand as well as making it illegal for him to be found with a wand or potion in his possession. He should be made to live the rest of his life as either a muggle or a squib." Quite a few nods were seen around the table as Arthur seemed to shrink in his seat.

The look on Cornelius' face could only be considered thrilled. "I agree fully with Mr. Miasma on this matter. Prison time would violate the protection owed to all children and perhaps the stripping of his ability to perform magic would teach him the values that he has not learned thus far with it." The statement was obviously a dig against Arthur but was worded in a way that made it impossible to reprimand.

The meeting was over quickly after that with the vote being almost unanimous for the snapping of Ron's wand with Arthur being one of the very few against. What was not apparent to the other members of the board was the fact that the only reason that Naraku had suggest a punishment so unlike him was that he hoped that the boy would try to get Anisuke back for it and give him just the opportunity to bestow his own brand of justice upon him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anisuke found himself to be rather annoyed with the entire process as it ate up all of the free time that he was to have that weekend as he was almost immediately set upon by Sesshomaru and regally dragged, if such a thing is possible, to their room to prepare himself. He managed to take a shower and chose his own clothes before Sesshomaru decided that he had wasted enough time and hulled him out of the suite and through the halls of Hogwarts with the sound of his other mates' laughter following them the entire way.

* * *

**Review and let me know what you think.**


	23. Sesshomaru's Date

**Disclaimer:I do not own Harry Potter or Inuyasha.**

**This is partly Sesshomaru's date with Anisuke and a little insight added.**

**Sorry for the wait but real life has a tendency to throw everything out of whack whenever it feels the need.**

* * *

Before they even left the building Sesshomaru stopped and made Anisuke don a blindfold and had him wrap his arm around him to make sure he didn't trip over anything as they stepped into the balmy afternoon air. Anisuke followed along blindly as he felt himself being pulled quickly towards the front gates before being pulled snugly against Sesshomaru before he felt like he was being squeezed though a straw. It was only slightly better then a portkey but only barely.

Anisuke ended up very grateful for Sesshomaru's tight embrace as his legs refused to hold him up for several moments after they arrived. After Anisuke felt balanced enough to step away from Sesshomaru and notice that they were the center of a very well to do reception area that looked like even the cheapest thing in the room would cost more then most people saw in a year. The host was a fairly respectable looking old man that seemed more then a little amused with the way that Anisuke was clutching Sesshomaru expensive robes. "Good evening gentleman, you would be the Taisho couple; your table is ready."

Anisuke ducked his head and just knew that his face had to be absolutely pink by now. He barely managed to loosen his hands enough to let Sesshomaru lead him into the main eating area after the host and they found themselves instantly the center of attention. Most of the couples that were eating had enough class to only glance for a moment or two before returning to their dinner but several of the younger ones stared at them without remorse.

The host led them to one of the tables at the edge of the room that was placed by a window that had a wonderful view of an ocean though Anisuke had no idea which one it was. The chairs themselves were very comfortable even if they did look like they were meant to be more decorative then anything else.

"I thought that you might enjoy getting out of that drafty old castle for a night." Sesshomaru's voice was soft and sent a pleasurable shiver down Anisuke's spine. "After dinner we'll go to just one more surprise stop before we retire at one of the only worthy mortal hotels that I was able to find."

Anisuke knew that if Sesshomaru thought that the hotel was 'acceptable' it was likely a very expensive five star hotel that cost more to stay in a night then most people paid for a home, the demon was every bit of the lord that he was born to be. "That sounds very nice, but I would be much more comfortable if that young couple over there would pay more attention to their meal then in staring at us." Anisuke made sure that his voice was just loud enough that the couple would be able to hear him and felt pleased when they ducked their heads and returned to their meal.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anisuke leaned back in his chair with a very soft sigh; dinner was excellent even if the food almost looked too pretty to eat. It was a little embarrassing when the cook found out that he was one of the guests and had made a big production of presenting the food himself, but other then that it was a wonderful event.

Sesshomaru left a rather large tip for the young man that had catered to their every whim, Anisuke thought his name was John but he was too busy decoding the menu to be completely sure, before taking Anisuke's arm and guiding him out of the restaurant and onto the veranda. "I want the next stop to be a complete surprise." He turned to Anisuke with a strip of silk in his hands and a smirk on his lips. Anisuke could practically feel the rush of blood to his cheeks as he turned around and let Sesshomaru tie the small strip of cloth around his eyes.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Side Apparation was even worse without being able to see what was going on. It took almost five minutes for Anisuke to regain his balance while Sesshomaru was more then happy to keep a very firm hold on his little fox, they had a bit of time to waste after all.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione walked through the rows and rows of dusty books in the library with a determined look on her face. No matter how hard she tried to get Harry to listen to her one of his infernal mates would show up and ruin the moment, they were corrupting him and ruining her chances at achieving her goals and that simply would not due. She would just have to show them that she wasn't considered one of the most intelligent witches at Hogwarts for nothing.

She made sure that the librarian was more then a little occupied with the argument that several of the fourth years were having over which quidditch team was better before she unlocked the gate to the restricted section and slipped into the shadows to find what she would need to get those mates out of the way. It had taken weeks to figure out how to get into the Restricted Section without anyone knowing that she had, she didn't want to be connected to the disappearance of those three after all.

Most of the books were either trapped with curses that she was sure about disarming or were completely useless to her before she made it into one of the darkest parts of the section to find a book that looked like it had been soaked in blood, perfect.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ginny was crawling off of the bed of a Ravenclaw boy that she didn't even know the name of while he reclined against the headboard with his eyes closed. He hadn't been all that great in the sack but as far as she was concerned it was just practice for when she convinced Harry that she was so much better then those men that were constantly clinging to her future husband. She knew that all she had to do was get him away from them long enough to show him all that she had learned and he would fall madly in love with her just like her mother had always promised when she was little.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Molly was a very nervous woman and that wasn't something that she was used to and she didn't like the feeling one little bit. She had handled the whole money fiasco as best she could and managed to at least convince those that had power as well as Arthur that she hadn't known anything about the money but she knew that both Arthur and Percy were suspicious now. Arthur was actually starting to keep things from her! He never told her what happened at work anymore and he watched her like a hawk. This wasn't how things were supposed to be; he was supposed to be the perfect puppet husband and for years he had been, that's why she chose him out of all the other boys at Hogwarts. It was surprising easy to convince her own parents and his that it was all his idea to get married and he had played his part by staying quiet. Molly wasn't used to having to watch herself around Arthur and she didn't like it one little bit.

Ronald was another kettle of fish all together. She had had such high hopes for her youngest son to follow in Percy's footsteps and become someone of power. Its one of the reasons that she had agreed to all of the things that Dumbledore had suggested and made sure that she had gotten the boys attention on King's Cross. The boy looked more like a ragamuffin then the savior of the wizarding world but even she could feel the barely contained magic that spiraled around his small form as he approached her slowly. She had been more then pleased when he paid Ginny attention before passing through the barrier and barely managed to keep from making wedding plans.

When Ronald had written her to tell her that he had made friends with the Harry Potter she had smiled to herself for hours before getting Ginny to start reading some of the books she had saved from her family library about the proper wife, might as well start early. She had watched as Ronald had become Harry's veritable shadow knowing that it would open so many doors that the Weasley name normally kept closed and that Ronald would be more then just another Weasley. He wouldn't disappoint her like the others.

William had been everything that she could have wanted in a son when he was in Hogwarts; he was prefect and then Head boy while also becoming an excellent athlete. She had known that he was going to do great things when he left Hogwarts. The moment that he had left school he had rebelled against her and everything that she had thought that she had forced into him. First it was with the earring and then with that horrid job as a curse breaker. The job paid well but it was dangerous and there wasn't any political power to be gained from it. When she had tried to get him to see the light of her wisdom he had taken a job at a dig in Egypt and now he only came home during the holidays and he never brought a girl home.

Charlie had been the same during his school years and she had tried to control his life even more after William left and it went just as badly. He hadn't rebelled the same way but he was quick to find a dangerous job after school. The very thought of him working with those monsters made the hair on the back of her neck stand up. He only came for the holidays as well and he never brought home a girl either.

Percy was one of her greatest achievements and she was proud that he followed her orders without question even if he glanced at her with suspicion now. He had been everything that his older brothers had been but he never caused her a moments worth of trouble. When he had graduated and become the aid to the Minister she had almost fainted with relief and turned her eyes to the next set.

Fred and George were a lost cause almost since the moment that they were born. They were some of the most destructive toddlers that the world had ever created and they didn't get any better as they aged. She had tried to quell their personalities and get them to follow her plans for them but they only got worse the more that she tried to punish them and she eventually gave up on them entirely and even got to the point where she hardly considered them as her children.

The only thing that she had left to her was making sure that all of this trouble with Ronald went away so he could become what he was meant to be and for Ginny to place herself at Harry's side. Ginny would likely find her own way though she would be there to help her if necessary but Ronald was going to take more work. The moment that they sent him home she was going to make sure that he never thought of doing something so reckless again. She was tired of being the motherly witch that only used her words, he would obey her and elevate the family out of the sinkhole that it was in now.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Anisuke opened his eyes to take in his surrounding he lost his breath. Flowers, nothing but flowers as far as the eye could see and he was seeing out of demon eyes. It was one of the most beautiful things that he had ever seen and he turned to Sesshomaru with watery eyes to see two golden orbs filled with love that made his heart thump in his chest twice as hard as normal. "This is known Alyssum Fields, the largest flower field in the world that is maintained by the magic of the earth without help from any other source. Every flower here is filled to the brim with the magic of the earth." The whispered words in his ear took Anisuke's breath away as he felt the tears start to fill his eyes.

All Kitsunes have a very strong tie to nature and he could practically hear the voices of the flowers as they blew softly in the breeze. The fact that Sesshomaru had found such a place to bring him caused his heart to flutter in his chest. "Thank you so much, it's beautiful here."

They spent over an hour just walking through the field hand in hand as Anisuke made sure to touch as many of the flowers as he could without letting go of Sesshomaru's hand. Sesshomaru for his part followed wherever Anisuke pulled him with what passed for his smile on his face. He was glad that his little fox was so pleased with this place after the tension in the restaurant. He hadn't expected that people of such a station would have such bad manners but they were human after all. Most of the elders were acceptable though their table manners were barely passable but the younger ones seemed to spend more time absorbed with watching them than eating their own food.

Sesshomaru looked to his little mate and felt his chest constrict at the freely happy look that graced the petite features. His little mate rarely had the freedom to let go of his stress and just be himself; he was so worried about keeping in the role of Harry Potter that he hardly had the time to do anything that he actually wanted to do for himself. Sesshomaru knew that he had made the right decision and tried to keep his mind off of what would happen when they made it to the hotel and devoted his attention to his little one and his enthrallment with the field of flowers.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anisuke was still reeling from the beautiful flowers and the serenity they gave off when they reached one of the largest and most expensive looking hotels that he had ever laid eyes on though little could really impress him after staying in Sesshomaru's castle. The receptionist almost fell over herself trying to show off her cleavage and impress them with her other assets until Sesshomaru had finally had enough and wrapped his arms around Anisuke's waist and shot her a glare that put Snape to shame as he requested the manager. The speed that the woman paled was almost funny as she rushed to get her manager and escape the man that clearly wanted to do her harm. The manager was an older gentleman that was almost literally sweating bullets by the time that he made it to the front desk and they were shown to their room without a moments worth of trouble after that.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The room was obviously designed to please even the most cynical of their guests with rich colors and soft cloths that slid against the skin and Anisuke was more then happy to rub against anything in reach, letting his more animalistic side take over while Sesshomaru barely held himself back from his own set of urges. He was actually doing a fairly good job of it until Anisuke decided that he had had enough of the room and took to rubbing against him. The feel of his tiny mate winding his way around his body brought his member to life quicker than he had thought possible.

"You are making in very hard for me to keep my hands to myself little one." Sesshomaru tried to work up the willpower to distance himself from his mate but he found it impossible despite the fact that this was supposed to be a date just for getting to know each other better.

The look that Anisuke shot him was more than enough to take his breath away and bring his beast to attention. "Why would you want to keep your hands off of me? What if I want your hands all over me?" His little fox then decided to drop his glamours and take to caressing every part of Sesshomaru he could with his many silken tails. Sesshomaru's own glamours dropped as did his head as a growl-like purr escaped his throat at the sensation. "Would you deny me?"

* * *

**The rest of the chapter can be found at adultfanfiction under the same name as per usual.**

**Review and let me know what you think.**


	24. Naraku's Date

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Inuyasha.**

**_Sorry for the wait and the short chapter but everytime I think that life is going to give me a break it throws sand in my face and runs off laughing at me._**

* * *

Anisuke came to very early the next morning and held in a grin at Sesshomaru as the demon let out a rather plaintive whine when he disentangled himself from his mate and made his way to the bathroom to get ready. It wouldn't surprise him if Naraku just breezed into the room and snatched him out of the bed without so much as a by your leave.

He took his time in the shower, making sure that there wasn't a smudge on any part of him before strolling out of the bathroom with one of the outfits that Naraku had bought for him on. He walked out to find the man sitting stiffly in the room watching the door with anticipation. "You certainly took your time grooming yourself for me. I look forward to dirtying you back up at some point."

The man hardly gave him time to gather his wits and push the blush down before he was swept out of the room and down into the hotel's opulent dining room where the waitress almost seemed to apparate to them in her haste to take care of them. "Good morning, gentlemen. What can I get you to drink this morning?"

They ended up having a full English breakfast that was devoured mostly by Anisuke as Naraku sat back in his seat and watched his little mate with hooded eyes. His little one was eating at a pace that he had never seen matched but still retained the grace that all demons were practically born with. Anisuke had been eating much more than usual lately and it could point to a large number of things that sent Naraku into visions that included the pitter patter of little feet and glowing green eyes.

"I would prefer to simply find somewhere to have my wicked way with you but as this is supposed to be a date to get to know one another for the most part so I suppose that I will have to think of something to add to the ravishing." The grin on Naraku's face caused several of the patrons of the hotel's dining room to move their seats away in fear and sent a pleasurable tingle down Anisuke's spine.

* * *

As Anisuke held onto Naraku's hand hard enough that the man couldn't help but flinch he decided that his mates were entirely too fond of putting him in blindfolds. It was as if they didn't trust him to keep his eyes closed. He wouldn't have but they could at least give him a chance instead of automatically thinking that he wouldn't be able to control his curiosity. He was at least grateful that they kept a good hold on him so he didn't trip over anything and make a fool out of himself, even kitsunes have a limit to their grace after all.

The shoes on his feet kept him from knowing when the ground under his feet changed but his ears picked up the calls of a large number of birds and the sound of flowing water. He was practically vibrating in place when Naraku finally ended the suspense and slowly peeled the blindfold off to reveal a white sand beach that almost seemed to stretch into the horizon on both sides. There was something oddly serene about the way the white sand slowly lost itself to the blue of the waves as they crashed lightly against the shore.

"You told us that you had never been to the beach and it is something that I always found to be calming when I was battling Onigumo within myself and calm seems to be a rare thing to achieve in this time." Naraku's voice was barely a whisper as he leaned toward his little one and spoke into his delicate ear. "The entire beach has been warded so we would not have watch for curious onlookers or nosy muggles. Whatever should we do with the whole place all to ourselves?"

Anisuke spun away from Naraku and faced him with a smirk that would do the Twins proud. "Oh, I'm sure that you could think of many things to do with a place like this but first you are going to have to indulge my every childhood whim, I'm afraid. The first thing on my list is to build the biggest sandcastle I can and then I want to try to find a really large seashell to give to Luna when we get back. After that I suppose we can look into something that you might enjoy."

Naraku followed his mate over to the wetter portions of sand with a small smile on his face that you wouldn't even know was there unless you were looking for it. He certainly wouldn't pass up the chance to see his mate enjoy acting like the child that he had never really had the chance to be. Not that he would turn down the adult fun that would likely come later of course, but the suspense will certainly make it all the sweeter.

* * *

The castle that they built, with the aide of a few well placed spells, was more than big enough for Anisuke to crawl into and sit comfortably, which he did and teased Naraku through one of the peepholes. It was rather easy to collect the massive amount of sand needed with Naraku's tentacles joining the fray with an occasional stray swipe that would send Anisuke to the ground as it tickled him without mercy.

* * *

"What about this shell?" Naraku held up a rather large seashell that had a rather unusual pattern of swirls on it that didn't seem to make any sense at all.

Anisuke bounded over with a small squeal and examined the shell from every angle possible before humming slightly and running a finger down the side, following one of the spirals. "It looks unique and a little eccentric, she'll love it!" He stuffed the shell into one of the bags that Naraku had brought along and bounced over to the edge of the water.

Naraku watched with half-lidded eyes as his little mate tested the water with one of his toes before looking over his shoulder with a look that Naraku immediately thought should be outlawed. "There isn't a lot of time before Kouga comes to pick me up and the water is such a nice temperature, would you like to have a dip with me?"

* * *

"Well now, I don't know if I should feel offended that you didn't even notice that I was here, or grateful for the wonderful view, if you ignore Naraku of course." Kouga couldn't quite keep the maniacal grin off of his face as he watched the blush work it's way from Anisuke's face all the way down to his toes while Naraku sent him a glare that would make the strongest of humans run in fear. "Now as he has obviously more than enjoyed his time with you I think that it is my turn to have my fun."

Anisuke sprang out of the water, leaving a rather disgruntled Naraku floating in the suddenly colder water as he made a dash for his clothes. Both Naraku and Kouga could only watch in amusement as their little fox put his clothes on it record time and didn't even put his shirt on backwards. It wasn't until he was completely dressed that he turned to look at Kouga with his hands on his hips and a stray patch of hair hanging over one side of his face. "Well, since you just had to interrupt my fun you had better be more than able to make it up to me."

**As per usual, everything adult orientated is going to be found at Adultfanfiction.**

**Review and let me know what you think.**


	25. Kouga's Hunt

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Inuyasha.**

**Sorry for the wait but my muses are every bit as tired as I am.**

* * *

Kouga could hardly hold the satisfied growl back as he watched his little one puff up in the attempt to look even a little bit bigger. "Oh, I wouldn't worry about that, I'm more than sure that what I have planned will more than make up for it." The leer on his face was more than enough to cause the blood to rush to Anisuke's face as he backed up slightly before yelping as Kouga threw him over his shoulder. "At least Mr. Creepy kept you in the water so I don't have to worry about his unsettling smell mucky things up." The growl that came from Naraku was summarily ignored as Kouga pranced off with a lightly complaining fox struggling to get down.

Kouga wasn't one much for vehicles, he preferred the wind in his hair and the ground firmly under his feet. With the shards in his legs he became more of a blur than anything else with very unhappy but comfortable fox lazily kicking his legs and occasionally pulling on his tail.

Anisuke actually ended up slipping into a light doze as his mate blurred past buildings and trees without once slowing down. There was something comforting about relying on his dominant to get him to where they were going without having to do anything other than hold on, which wasn't all that hard even almost asleep. He didn't notice as they buzzed by London or as they passed by fields and farms without anyone noticing anything but the kicked up wind that blew their papers out of their hands or sent their livestock into a frenzy.

Anisuke did notice when he was thrown forward as Kouga came to a complete stop and he slammed into his back with a soft thump. "Hey!"

He was building up for a loud and long complaint session when he caught sight of where they had ended up. There were nothing but deep green trees as far as the eye could see and it called to Anisuke's nature something fierce. He wanted to run and jump and explore every inch of the forest around them.

Kouga's voice broke through his daze, though it was a close thing. "I thought that it would be fun to do things the way that they used to in the days of my grandfather. I'm going to give you a little head start and then you're all mine little one."

A shiver went up Anisuke's spine as he locked eyes with his wolf, the beast was right under the surface and it was hungry. The moment that his feet hit the ground he took off in a random direction with Kouga's gaze beating into his back.

* * *

There was something almost primal about running through the trees as fast as he could while crossing his paths to confuse his mate. The beast inside of him was so close to the surface that he could almost feel his body start to subtly shift.

Anisuke leapt over bushes and brushed against almost every tree in his path until he knew that the entire area was saturated with his scent, more than enough to drive Kouga's inner wolf wild. It wasn't until he was sure that there was no way to distinguish exactly where he was that he decided to head up one of the trees and wait. He knew that there was no way to outrun Kouga so he would have to outfox him.

* * *

There was a certain thrill to knowing that his little fox was out there just waiting to be found and dominated. Each of them had decided on something that would help their mate understand them a bit better. Sesshomaru was a snob, hands down, and decided to take Anisuke out to eat at some posh restaurant that he wouldn't be caught dead in and end the evening in some five star hotel that he didn't even want to see the price tag of. Naraku didn't really have anything that he could showcase, as he hadn't had full control over himself for very long, and decided to do something that he vaguely remembered liking; looking at the ocean. He wanted to follow the mating traditions of his pack and let his fox get to know the feral side of him that very few ever had.

Both his father and his grandfather had gained their mates through the Hunt. All the ripe subs would be let loose in the woods while the unmated dominants would be tied to trees to keep them at bay. They would only cut the dominants loose when the subs had had enough time to thoroughly confuse their paths and then the hunt would be on. Each dominant would be let loose in the order of rank, in reverse. This was so that the most intelligent and capable subs ended up with the most intelligent and powerful dominants.

Of course, Kouga knew that his sub was already one of the finest that he could ever have hoped for but that didn't mean that he wasn't going to enjoy the hunt for him, and the inevitable capture. It called to his inner beast and sent his senses into overdrive and he had to grip the nearest tree with almost enough force it to snap as he waited as long as he could before flinging himself into the woods with a haunting howl.

* * *

Sitting in a tree was not one of the most comfortable ways to spend your time, at least as far as Anisuke was concerned. The bark of the tree was eating into his hands and he was starting to get a cramp in one of his legs from staying crouched down for as long as he had. He couldn't get down though, Kouga would have him the moment that he dropped down, he just knew it.

He held on longer than he thought he was going to before he just had to move around. He shifted first from one foot to another before lightly springing from the branch he was on to one on the next tree over. His claws just barely grazed the surface of the bark when a thunderous growl sounded from below him and he took off with unbridled energy.

The leaves rushed by as he lunged from one tree to the next with the sound of Kouga's growls and pants following his from the ground. He knew that the moment that he slowed down Kouga would have him right where he wanted him so he threw everything he had into his personal impression of a flying squirrel. He knocked the smaller branches aside and burst through the thick foliage until the forest went suspiciously quiet before a heavy weight hit him and he fell from the trees with a mini shriek. He never hit the ground as the heavy weight shifted and caught him around the waist before flipping and landing on its feet.

Anisuke looked up and right into Kouga's eyes to note that the whites were red and his beast was swimming just below the surface. There were no words of affection nor gentle touches exchanged as clothes were torn and the chase was won and Anisuke was more than happy with the outcome.

* * *

**Review and let me know what you think. The adult scene will be put up on aff. net, but there isn't too much to this one.**


	26. A New Day

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Inuyasha.**

* * *

Monday morning dawned entirely to bright and cheerful for practically everyone in the castle and beyond, though it was dealt with differently by everyone.

Severus Snape rolled over to look at the charmed window that Albus had put in 'to brighten the dreary dungeons' and spelled the black curtains over it before rolling out of bed. He would much rather be almost anywhere than in this drafty old castle trying, vainly in his opinion, to teach a bunch of coddled idiots the subtle art of potion making. The only bright spot was that with Potter finally acting more like his mother and the Weasley cretin was out of the picture he had two less idiots to deal with. Now if only Longbottom would quit blowing his potions up, even the ones that shouldn't be capable of blowing up, and the know-it-all would realize that there is more to potions that what you get out of a book his life would be complete.

Albus merely turned to watch the sun rising through his tower window as he had spent the majority of the night trying to plot his next great plan. He turned back to his desk and downed a rather large dose of pepper-up before returning to the large dusty tome that he had dug out of the restricted section.

Anisuke stretched out much like a cat and wriggled his way out from his mass of mates, for once he was actually the first one up, and made his way to the bathroom to get ready. The spray of hot water did wonders for his aching muscles. The weekend had been absolutely wonderful but trying for his poor muscles, he probably wouldn't be able to sit right for a week. He wouldn't give the experience up for the world though, even though he didn't really talk with his mates he learned a lot about them and what they really liked. It was almost enough to make him want to crawl back into bed but he persisted and left the room quietly to let his mates get a little more sleep.

{M}

Neville was waiting on Anisuke and stood up with a smile the moment that he walked through the door. "Did you have a good weekend, you weren't in the Great Hall for any of the meals?" There were eyes from every table riveted on the both of them but neither of them paid the slightest bit of mind.

Anisuke pushed the instinctual blush down and managed a smile that was hopefully not half as awkward as it felt. "Yes, I got to spend some quality time getting to know my mates."

Neville's eyes twinkled and he leaned forward a bit. "What's it like to have three mates like that, I can hardly imagine having one girlfriend, let alone three mates?"

"Sometimes its like having three overprotective siblings with how they worry but if I need them they're there for me, I wouldn't trade it for the world." Anisuke couldn't quite keep in the sigh and didn't notice the way some of the girls closest to them giggled at the look on his face.

The air shifted slightly and Anisuke moved over without a thought to let Luna slide onto the bench, she was dressed much the same as she always was with her radish earrings and bottle cap necklace. "How is the day treating you Night Fox?"

"It's a fair day so far Moonbeam." Anisuke loved the fact that he never had to confess anything to Luna, she always knew what he wanted her to without embarrassing conversations. "I need to talk to the both of you after classes." The rest of breakfast was quiet as they ate and ignored the bushy haired menace that kept trying to get Anisuke's attention while glaring heatedly at both Luna and Neville.

{M}

Classes went on much the way that they normally would though they were much quieter without a certain redhead jabbering on about something inane or insulting everyone he thought was out of earshot. There was a certain calmness about the teachers and most of the students that could almost be seen with the naked eye. The only hitch was that Hermione simply would not leave well enough alone and continued to vainly to get Anisuke to look her way so that she could tell him how sorry she was and how she wanted nothing more than to restart their friendship with Ron out of the way.

{M}

"Mr. Potter, if I could have a moment of your time my boy?" Anisuke very much wanted to tell the old coot where he could shove those violent colored robes of his but barely managed to restrain himself in the knick of time.

"Unfortunately as the submissive of a mating bond it is considered illegal for me to speak with someone in a position such as yours without at least one of them with me." It was a law put in place to make sure that no one tried to break the bond between mates and to keep the submissive from getting too upset, people tended to get mauled when that happened. "If you would like to talk to me, I'm sure that one of my mates would be more than happy to take the time to listen in." Anisuke widened his eyes and put the best puppy dog look he could manage on to hide the smirk that was hiding underneath at the frustrated look on Dumbledore's face.

"Surely all that isn't necessary, it isn't as if I have any plans to get in the way of your mating, I just wish to check in with one of my students. Surely you could grant an old man that at least." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled slightly and it was more than a little obvious that he was trying to play up to whatever part of Anisuke that might still care about him.

Unfortunately that part of Anisuke died a long time ago. "I'm afraid that that really isn't any of your business sir. My mates are the only ones that need to worry about my safety and happiness now and they are doing a splendid job of it I assure you."

"That's certainly good to know little one." Naraku's voice brought a shiver to Anisuke's spine and drained the blood from Dumbledore's face, he hadn't even heard the man approach. "I believe that my mate still has a class to attend before dinner and it wouldn't do for him to be late due to the Headmaster's influence." Naraku raked his eyes over Anisuke before facing the rather annoying wizard before him. "Surely you don't wish for him to neglect his education for you to 'check' in with him?"

Dumbledore puffed up as much as possible within Naraku's presence and glanced back at Anisuke with a forced smile. "Of course not. Why don't you head to your class Harry and maybe we will get the chance to talk later."

Anisuke forced back a snort and practically skipped off to his last class of the day.

"My mate is quite correct about the laws surrounded a mate bond as I am more than sure you know. Even attempting to walk up to him in a common hallway is really pushing the envelope." The smirk on Naraku's face combined with his crimson eyes reminded Dumbledore heavily of Tom Riddle after he started truly devoting himself to the darker side of magic. "I'm sure that this is something that the Minister would love to hear about as would Sesshomaru and Kouga. Hopefully you learn to keep your nose out of our business and stick to managing school wide affairs, like you're supposed to. Good day Headmaster."

Dumbledore swirled around in a bad mockery of a rainbow and stomped off to his office with the eyes of Naraku laughing at him the entire way there.

{M}

The unused classroom that Anisuke found to confess to his two best friends was a little worse for wear but a couple of quick charms made it at least presentable though he certainly wouldn't be staying in here any longer than necessary.

Neville was the first one to find somewhere to sit, his pureblood upbringing dictated that he sit the proper way in one of the least rickety looking chairs to the front of the room. Luna merely breezed over to a sturdy looking desk before almost floating onto it. Anisuke couldn't quite find it in himself to sit and merely paced at the front of the room as they both settled before casting Silencing and Locking charms on the door before facing the only two students in Hogwarts that he could trust. They were the ones that never turned their backs on him and he only wished that he had noticed them so much sooner.

"A lot happened this summer and most of it is going to be very hard to believe so just let me get everything out before you say anything, okay?" They both nodded, Luna looking deadly serious for once, and he started with his interesting feudal tale.

* * *

**Review and let me know what you think.**


	27. A Meeting of Snakes

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or InuYasha.**

* * *

The story itself was surprisingly easy to tell, it was more like reading a fairy tale than recounting his rather interesting summer. Anisuke found himself completely absorbed in the story, not even noticing when Luna giggled or when Neville turned the color of a blood red rose at his birthday. He told them absolutely everything about what had happened and about his family without the slightest hesitation. They weren't going to judge him and he knew it.

Luna thought that the whole thing would make an excellent romance novel, though she would have to put in some Nargles for interest. There was nothing about Harry, or Anisuke as it seemed he preferred, that could shock her. He had been the first one to notice her for something other than her oddness. She had been working in the library, looking up a good place to search during the summer for Wackspurts, when he had sat across from her without a word and starting researching a charm. Neither had said a word to each other but there wasn't any awkwardness and it soon became a regular occurrence that they both enjoyed. They eventually used the time to vent about whatever was on their mind and talk about what they wanted to do with their lives after they left Hogwarts behind.

Neville knew that he wasn't the strongest or most intelligent wizard to walk into Hogwarts and that he would never measure up to his father in his grandmother's eyes but he had learned that he was just fine the way that he was. Harry, Anisuke, had always seen him, even when Ron and Hermione jealously hogged all of his free time. There was always a look in his eyes that told Neville that he wasn't ignored and that he was appreciated. It wasn't until their third year that Anisuke was able to break away from the other members of the 'Golden Trio', they were much too busy arguing over their pets to realize that he was gone. Anisuke had talked with him about things that he knew that he never talked about with anyone else and lent his shoulder whenever Neville needed to let out a good cry. Anisuke was there when he cried over his parents and when he had to suffer through the lessons about the Unforgivables.

By the time the story was finished both were more than a little grateful that they lived in the wizarding world their entire life and therefore were used to the odd happening more often than not. "Only you could end up in the feudal era, find your demon heritage, gain three mates and make it back in the span of one summer." Neville could hardly believe that he was friends with someone who could talk about time traveling and demons without batting an eyelash.

Anisuke fought down his blush and grinned unrepentantly. "Hey, I wouldn't know what to do if I managed to have a completely normal vacation. Anyway, now that you know my naughty little secret you can help me keep the know it all off my back and help me figure out what to do about the whole war."

{M}

Naraku breathed a sigh that could have been from relief or exhaustion. He had once thought that the constant battle between his soul and that of Onigumo was difficult but it simply did not compare to having to deal with a lot of magical children that had no idea what awaited them in the wide world. Most of them believed that the only things that they had to worry about were the dark creatures and wizards and that the Ministry would protect them from everything.

Admittedly dark creatures and wizards are some of the most dangerous things that they would have to deal with but they certainly would not be the only things and relying on anyone to protect you from everything is foolish at best and deadly at worst. Neutral beings could be just as dangerous if provoked and any wizard could kill you with any kind of magic, be it by using the Killing Curse or floating you off a cliff. Light creatures are less likely to become violent but it is certainly possible and they are much harder to defend against. Hopefully any children Anisuke gave birth to would be far more intelligent.

{M}

Anisuke stretched languidly as he made his way toward his room with a sigh. Even though he knew ahead of time that Neville and Luna would accept anything it still had him on edge and it was nice to release all that tension. If only his mates were free to help him relax even more.

The moment he entered his room he was instantly on alert as he detected something living that most certainly did not belong in his room. An eagle owl that looked almost offended was perched on his desk chair with a letter attached rather tightly to its right leg. The owl hooted imperiously and extended its leg with a look that clearly said that he was to get the offensive paper off, immediately. The owl didn't wait for a reply and shot out of the castle like its tail feathers were on fire. Anisuke couldn't help but chuckle as he cast a detection charm on the letter, he didn't recognize the seal, and cracked it open with a sigh. Hopefully it wasn't someone asking something stupid or congratulating him on something that he had nothing to do with or shouldn't be congratulated for.

_Dear Harry:_

_I am sure that you remember my previous letter earlier this year and hope that this one finds you just as well. _

_To get directly to the point of this missive, I would like to meet with either you or one of your mates if you trust them to represent you completely. We would discuss the nature of our 'relationship' and the future. There is of course much that has changed and things that make our previous interactions void._

_There is no need to reply to this missive but if you do desire to attend this meeting or send one of your mates just hold this parchment at midnight tonight and it will take the appropriate party to the spot chosen for the meeting._

_You have my word as a wizard that no harm will come to your mates or yourself during this meeting no matter the outcome._

_I look forward to our talk,_

_Voldemort_

There was admittedly a part of Anisuke that didn't want anything to do with the man that murdered his parents but with the mind of a demon he could see that it was an act of war. Voldemort had seen him as a threat that needed to be taken care of and had acted accordingly. The true people to blame were the ones that put his parents in that situation to begin with.

Dumbledore had been the one that convinced them to join the fight after they graduated and put them right in the middle of war before they even hit twenty. Dumbledore talked a big game about being the only wizard that Voldemort feared but there weren't any records of him ever joining in one of the skirmishes until the dust had already settled and Voldemort had never shown any sign that he feared the old man. In fact the only thing Voldemort showed for Dumbledore was an unhealthy amount of hatred and scorn.

Anisuke sat the letter down beside his favorite chair and waited for his mates to get done with their last classes, there was no way that they would let him go so they were going to have to decide which one of them was going. Frankly this was going to be one moment that he was happy that they were overprotective, just because he understood Voldemort didn't mean that he wanted to talk with the man any more than absolutely necessary. Calling the man creepy just wasn't going quite far enough in his opinion.

{M}

Naraku glanced around the parlor of the manor that the portkey took him to with a disinterested glare. It was obvious that whoever owned this place came from a very long line of people that were focused on trying to intimidate others with the wealth they enjoyed. Everything looked expensive and untouchable, more like a museum than a home. Even Sesshomaru's castle looked like somewhere you could live, even if everything in it was worth a good sized fortune.

"Good evening, Mr. Miasma I presume?" The man that shuffled into the room was hardly worth noticing, he looked ready to bolt the moment that someone looked at him wrong. "The Dark Lord is waiting for you in the library."

{M}

"I will admit that I was not expecting Harry to acknowledge my missive in the least, though I was hoping." The Dark Lord was more of a snake than a man, though it was easy to tell that he had once been a fairly attractive human. "How is he doing these days?"

"He is fairing well considering the attempts of the old man to corner him without one of us around to foil him. I may say that I would feel the smallest amount of pity for him if he manages to succeed, but I'm sure that I would get over it fairly quickly." Naraku gracefully folded himself into the chair directly across from the man that killed his little fox's parents and quirked an eyebrow. "You have obviously requested this meeting for a reason and I do have to teach a bunch of incompetent children tomorrow so the quicker we can finish this whole thing up the more likely the children will survive."

"Then I suppose I shall get right to the point though I am sure that there are several children that the world could do without." Voldemort resettled himself and looked at the man across from him, the red eyes gave away the fact that the man was not entirely human as did the threatening aura that swirled around him freely. "I have no interest in continuing to pursue Harry as an enemy and I would like to form some sort of understanding between us to avoid any conflict in goals."

"Yes, it would be in everyone's best interest to keep the little one out of this spat of yours." Naraku could hardly limit the amount of sarcasm oozing from his voice. "Sesshomaru is fairly skilled at the art of war and would likely sooner see all wizards dead than to have our little one forced to participate. I myself would be more apt to torture the offenders in ways that there would be no hope for recovery." He watched in satisfaction as the snakelike man shifted in his seat. "None of us are particularly fond of muggles, even Harry, but there is too much of a risk involved in trying to get rid of them. There are far more of them and they have made great strides in ways to kill thousands at a time without magic. It would be foolish to bring us to their attention. There is also an issue of inbreeding that should be dealt with but that is a problem that shall be yours to deal with."

"Yes, during the first war the attacks against muggles were mostly used to inspire fear and awe among the masses. Most of them are too afraid to even say my name so such things will not be necessary. When I win this war I intend to separate us completely from the muggles as well as integrate the muggleborns into our society without their families. They will likely be taken from their muggle family when they are first born to avoid the abuse and the fears that would be instilled in them before schooling. I am aware that not all of their families are guilty of such, but it is a risk that is completely unnecessary. I do not wish to have any of you, especially Harry, fight for me but I also do not wish to meet any of you on the battlefield."

"That is something that we can both agree on. While we three would certainly not mind being in the middle of a war it is not something that any of us would enjoy seeing Harry do and there is little doubt that he would follow us into one." Naraku stood and gazed at the man that the 'Light' side was so very terrified of. "I am certain that Harry will have no problem agreeing to your terms but it is likely that he will want several concessions made, though he would not expect you to do them for free. The man that framed his godfather and the woman that tortured his friend's family will likely be among the things that he asks for and I am sure that he would offer services of equal or greater value for them both, perhaps a restoration of your more human body for starters. Not that the snake look does not suit you, but many are far too concerned with the way their would be conquers and leaders look." Naraku rolled his eyes and leaned back in the chair for just a moment before standing. "I would love to chat, but I am sure that my little one is driving the others crazy as he waits for me to get back in one piece."

{M}

"Calm down, little one. I'm sure that the wizard's Dark Lord couldn't hurt Naraku even if he wanted to. Naraku has a hell of a lot more evil in him than a human would ever be able to manage." Kouga could admit that watching his mate worry was a bit cute for a couple of minutes but if Anisuke kept pacing like that he was going to wear himself out, and the rug he was doing it on. "If you should worry about anyone, it would be this Voldemort. Naraku is incredibly easy to piss off after all."

"Like you have any room to talk, mutt." Naraku walked through the door with his nose in the air and was almost knocked over when he was assaulted by the black blur also known as Anisuke, not that he would have complained mind you. "Why so much worry? You should know that no human Dark Lord could overcome a demon one. That man may scare these witches and wizards but he knows very little about true evil and he was more than happy to be hospitable to someone he didn't want to fight with. He seems genuine in his desire to stop the spat between the two of you and is willing to make concessions to do so, perhaps we should wait for the other mutt and decide what we want to do now."

{M}

"We definitely need to get him to turn over that rat human, your godfather may have been cleared of all charges but the traitor still needs to go." Kouga leaned back in his seat and watched as Sesshomaru used his upbringing to its fullest potential. He was going over every detail from the first war and deciding what they would need to do if things went south while they all went over what they were going to ask for in a truce. "Maybe ask for that insane woman that your little chubby human friend hates."

"Neville doesn't hate anybody, I don't think he has it in him." Anisuke twirled a piece of hair through his hands and looked thoughtful for a moment. "We should ask for both of them but we also need to think about how things should end up if he wins, which considering the lack of fight in most wizards, its almost certain he will. I think that magical creatures shouldn't be treated the way that they are now. Remus is one of the most gentle people that I have ever known and gets treated like he could infect someone just by looking at them. There also needs to be some control over how House elves get treated. They need to be bonded with someone, or somewhere in Hogwarts case, but that doesn't mean that they should be bullied and treated like dirt. Dobby may be eccentric but he had a big heart and more magic than a lot of wizards I've met."

"He'll probably be more than happy to give you what you want, especially since the things you want will probably help him out in the long run, both with the general populace and his own followers. I doubt that either of the people you want turned over are terribly popular." Naraku pulled out a piece of parchment and a quill and handed them to Anisuke. "It would be best to get things like this out of the way as soon as possible, it wouldn't do to have you worrying days away and not focusing on the important things." A flutter of Naraku's eyelashes sent Anisuke into a fit of giggles that lasted throughout the process of writing the letter. He didn't notice the amused glance that his three mates shared over the top of his head.

* * *

**Review and let me know what you think.**


	28. The Sight

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Inuyasha.**

**Sorry about the way too long period of silence, my mother lost her job in July and things started getting way too tight with me paying both of our bills and my muses decided to head for the hills in September. Thankfully she has a new job now and my muses are slowly coming back.**

* * *

Voldemort was somewhat less than surprised to see a letter from young Harry and his mates so soon after meeting with Miasma. There was something about the man that reminded him of himself when he was younger but with an even darker side than he could ever manage. The man had an aura without the slightest trace of light to be found and the only time he showed the slightest bit of positive emotion was when talking about Harry. There was no doubt in his mind that the man would have had no trouble torturing him until he was ready to beg for death if he hadn't been sincere in wanting no part of harming Harry.

To be perfectly honest he had never really wanted to hurt the boy. He had only went after him as a babe in a rage over a prophecy that he didn't even know the entirety of, a foolish move he could now admit. In the boy's first year he watched him through the eyes of the cowardly Quirrell as he masked his intelligence and managed to fool everyone but him that he was nothing more than a slightly above average wizard with fame. There had been a fire underneath the surface of his eyes that had pulled at his memory of his own childhood. It was the thirst for the knowledge to protect oneself from harm.

Voldemort could vividly remember the moment that he realized that the very thing that the other children hated him for and the adults feared could be used to make them pay for what they had done to him. One of the biggest children in the orphanage, he couldn't even remember the boy's name now, had gone on for a solid ten minutes about how he was nothing but a worthless little nobody that would never find a home. Voldemort had been so angry that he hadn't noticed when the boy went quiet at first. It was only when the boy had fallen to the ground holding his throat and gasping did he realize that his thoughts about choking the ingrate had actually manifested and started to choke the boy. Unfortunately the boy had been released the moment that he had lost his concentration, but it was the start of his freedom.

At first the power was hard to grasp unless he was unusually emotional, but soon he was able to stop the verbal and sometimes physical abuse before it could even begin.

Of course that would mean that the reports that his spies were bringing in were true, the boy was raised in a similar manner as he was. You would think that that in sufferable old man would have learned his lesson about sending powerful young men back to abusive homes but the man had never been the most sensible. It certainly put things into perspective and he would need to remember how alike they both could be when dealing with the young man, it wouldn't do to make himself into a target for Miasma or the boy's other mates. It would likely be even worse of an idea to anger the young man that could draw that many powerful mates unto himself.

{M}

_Dear Voldemort,_

_I can agree with you about the fact that the Wizarding World cannot continue on the way that it has been. There is far too much wrong with the way that its being run. However there are some things I have to ask for before I can agree with just standing by and letting you take it all over._

_I'm sure that Naraku already told you about me wanting you to turn over Peter and Bella, and that is certainly a good way to start things off, but that's only what I want for now. There are more things that I would like to see come about through a change of government. Most of those things have to do with the way that magical creatures get treated and how it really needs to change._

_Most creatures either get treated like wild animals that are about ready to jump out at any minute and eat wizards alive or like they're nothing more than dirt on the bottom of a wizard's shoe. Of course, sometimes its more than a little bit of both. I think that an intelligent man like you sees how good it would look if you were to support magical creatures and their right to be treated with the very same respect that you would treat another wizard or witch. After all, the number of magical creatures is far greater than that of magical humans, especially when you take the dozens of house elves that every pureblood family with any money has working for them. _

_Other than that there aren't too many other things that I would ask you to consider for your war effort. I would like to be able to say that I wouldn't want you to separate muggleborns from their families, but if it prevents even one child from growing up the way that I did than that's more than enough to convince me of its merits._

_I await your owl,_

_The Boy Who Was Previously a Pain in Your Side_

{M}

Anisuke was certainly starting to regret deciding to come back to Hogwarts, he could have just visited Sirius, Remus, Neville and Luna before splitting back to the past. He could have also visited his grandparents instead of attending classes that he didn't even care about and dodging previous friends and a dodgy old codger who just would not take no for an answer.

He ducked behind a tapestry of some famous battle and held his breath as Hermione sped by with a book and a determined look on her face. He should have known that going to the library without someone else as back up was a bad idea but he wanted to get a little alone time, and now he was hiding from a girl who had tried to inform him about all of his options. Apparently she decided that if she just pretended that he hadn't stopped being her friend an just started telling him that he didn't have to bond with all those 'dangerous' men and that if he bonded to a smart witch he wouldn't have to worry about them any more. He was going to have to wear a sign tomorrow that let everyone know that he was more than happy to 'bond' with his mates all night long.

{M}

"Today we are going to be parting the veil to look into the future with an ominous presence hovering in the background" Trelawney gave her best sneer, rather pathetic really, toward a very unimpressed Naraku. "He is here to assure the Ministry that I do in fact bare the gift of my family and that you are all learning to use what little of the inner eye you have access to."

The class wasn't one that his mate was in though he had already heard plenty about this woman from his little fox. She was from a famous line of seers but only had two genuine prophecies to her name and both of them made his little one's life harder. He was more than looking forward to judging her as harshly as he could without making Anisuke unhappy.

"Everyone should get out their books and read the introduction to reading the tarot before you pair off and attempt to use your decks to receive insight into their future."

"Have any of these children been formally tested to see if there is any possibility for them to have the gift of the Sight?" Naraku greatly enjoyed the constipated look on the woman's face and the confused looks that the children were shooting him. "The Ministry has many such tests that they use to determine the validity of the seers that they employ, surely it would be a simple matter to make sure that your students will actually get something out of your class, other than the mild hallucinogenic properties of this incense."

Trelawney puffed up and her already giant looking eyes expanded even more. "There are so very few blessed children that Dumbledore feels that excluding all the children who do not possess the skill would shrink the class size too much to offer the class."

"Ahh, is that the current excuse that he is using." Naraku simply loved the shocked look on the students faces. "Most wizarding children possess some talent in unveiling the future, however the type of ability and the strength that they possess varies from family to family. One family could hold a strong connection to visions using water while another can use the tarot to lay a person's life down from start to finish. Even muggleborns have a small chance of possessing a gift for one method of reading the future, though it is more rare. They should be given tutoring by a qualified teacher in their field to make sure that they aren't wasting time learning methods that will never work for them."

Trelawney tensed as the students turned almost as one to stare at her. "That may be the case but I am more than capable of teaching them all of the methods available to them and letting them continue their study of their preferred method of Seeing."

"Have you been tested for your method of sight?" Trelawney glared rather impressively for a woman her size. "Only a witch or wizard with the same type of ability can possibly be able to teach another to use it properly. All an untalented one could do is have them learn through trial and error, which is no way to run a class." Silence is golden.

* * *

**Review and let me know what you think.**


	29. The End of Incense

**Disclaimer:I do not own Harry Potter or Inuyasha.**

* * *

By lunchtime the entire castle knew everything that Naraku had said to Trelawney during her class. Lavender and Pavarti were both almost in hysterics over someone insulting their 'idol' while most of the other students that had her class were hiding smiles by eating more than they normally would. About halfway through the meal Naraku glided into the hall followed by an unhinged looking Trelawney. "You can't do this to me! I am descended from the great Cassandra Trelawney! This school is lucky that I decided to grace it with my presence!" Anisuke almost thought that her eyes were going to explode with how large they looked behind her too large glasses.

"The entire reason that we were sent to this institution was to ensure that the professors and curriculum were up to the standard expected of one of the top three European magic schools." Naraku turned to look at Trelawney with an expression of complete boredom. "You are a seer that has only given two prophecies in your entire life and they are, like most prophecies, merely a possibility of what could happen given the proper actions. The only reason they even came to pass was that you managed to give them to people that, at that time, were willing to take the necessary actions to set things into motion. You are not gifted with the proper talents to show these children anything about the art of divination and are an insult to the field all together. I looked into your testing when you tried for a job in the Ministry and they showed that you little talent was too unfocused to be of any real use. As of this moment you are hereby released from your position at this school and I will begin the search for someone to temporarily replace you before the students are tested and proper instruction can be found."

Dumbledore stood up with the most interesting look on his face. "Now, now Naraku, surely there is no reason to jump to conclusions like this. Sybil has been a professor here for more than a decade and is one of the few that relies on the school for housing. Surely you don't need to eliminate her as a professor."

"She was put into her position at the same time that you abolished the right for all children to be tested for aptitude before being allowed into a divination class. It was the same time that you summarily dismissed all of the other professors of the art and closed down their classrooms. The number of children taking an interest in the arts has therefore dropped to almost a tenth of what it once was; the Ministry has had to cut their divination department down to a fourth of the size as well. How many more disasters could have been avoided if those with enough talent were taught to properly use it? How many lives could be saved? At the very least we need to have someone here that can properly introduce the theories behind the different methods available rather than rely on books, hoping that the students can get something out of them." Naraku reached the Head Table and took his seat with a flourish of robes before fixing Trelawney with a glare that stopped her in her tracks. "I will not let the students here suffer because Dumbledore has found you useful, you will have two weeks to find somewhere else to live. You have freeloaded off of the castle for more than a decade and should have more than enough saved up to move on."

{M}

"You have to do something!" Lavender and Pavarti turned to Anisuke with identical looks of horror on their faces the moment that Trelawney ran out of the room in hysterics. "He can't get rid of her, she's a seer."

"Did you listen to anything he said?" Anisuke could feel a migraine building. "She has only had two prophecies her entire life and they would have probably never come true if she hadn't had them. Self-fulfilling prophecies are horribly unreliable because the person that hears them has to take the necessary action to have it come true. All the 'predictions' she made during our third year were common knowledge. Neville was really klutzy, especially when someone made a mention of it. Everything else was something she could have learned just from paying a little bit of attention to other students and the Daily Prophet. We could learn so much more from someone that had true talent than someone that got lucky twice and pays attention. All three of them were sent here to make sure that we were being taught what we need to become the witches and wizards that we were meant to be, I am not going to get in the way of that because you want your little idol back."

The other students at the Gryffindor table nodded along and turned away from the duo after the speech. Lavender and Pavarti both looked like someone had pureed their puppy and tried to get Anisuke's attention for the rest of the meal, not that it did them any good.

{M}

Anisuke didn't like the Forbidden Forest too much before he went down the well, but now it was more like home than the castle with all of the cold, damp walls and annoying company. He took a moment to just stand with his head thrown back and his eyes closed to just feel the forest around him. None of his mates knew that he was out here and neither did anyone else. His mates probably wouldn't be happy with him but he needed to do some things by himself, if only to prove that having three dominant mates didn't make him unable to protect himself or get things done without their help.

"It has been a long time since you visited the forest without a filthy human presence trailing you." Bane's voice broke Anisuke out of his daze and he turned to the centaur with a smile.

"You know, I never knew why you never directly called me those names until this last summer." Bane was just as somber looking as usual but was missing the trademark stiffness that he carried whenever there was a human within sight. "Imagine my surprise when I discovered that I wasn't a human to begin with."

"You were so odd to me. A creature that walked with the humans, looked like a human, but did not act like one. You were the only one to enter this forest with the respect that it deserved, you alone knew that this forest was not something to bend to your will but something that you needed to bend your own will too." Bane looked to the stars for a moment before he looked back at Anisuke. "You have come to ask something of my herd."

"Yes, my mates are going through the school's professors to find out which ones need to stay and who needs to go. Obviously Trelawney was released but now we need someone to cover the Divination class until new professors can be found. I know of no better person to cover the class than a centaur. Your entire race is one of the only ones that respect divination the way that it deserves to be. Witches and wizards could learn something from all of you."

Bane looked to the stars once more with a sigh. "Firenze has always been too curious of their kind for his own good. Perhaps it would be best to send him to do this thing; he can explore that world and return to us when he has had enough of it. I feared that I would have to cut him from the herd for his leanings, this is by far the better path."

{M}

"Why not let her at least continue teaching the class for the rest of the year?" Dumbledore was seriously testing Naraku's patience, which is almost nonexistent to begin with. "It would take too long to find someone else that has a gift and the time to teach a class here."

"That won't be a problem at all." The entire Hall turned toward the doors to find something that hadn't been seen in Hogwarts since the time of the Founders, there was a centaur in the castle of his own free will. "My herd has allowed me to come to the castle to take over the teaching of your human divination until you can find members of your own kind to do so. My name is Firenze and I look forward to guiding the young in their quest to unravel the weave of Fate, even if you do not share the same passion as my kind does for the stars."

"Ah, well there you have it, we now have someone to cover the class so there won't be any problems with Trelawney relocating and finding another line of employment." Naraku leaned back in his chair and smirked as Dumbledore slumped over with a sigh.

* * *

**Review and let me know what you think.**


	30. A Ball and Pineapples?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Inuyasha.**

* * *

Anisuke walked aimlessly around the Quidditch Pitch as he thought about just random things that happened to cross his mind when he caught the slightest hint of expensive cologne in the wind. "Good afternoon Draco. Is there something you needed to ask me?"

Draco shifted out from behind the closest set of goal posts with a slightly puzzled look on his face. "How did you know that I was here?"

"Both you and your father wear the same brand of cologne, but you tend to wear a bit less of it then he does." Anisuke knew that no human would be able to pick something like that up, but frankly he wasn't in the mood to think up a lie on the spot. "You also tend to stick to fruit scented shampoo."

A slight blush worked its way up from Draco's neck to his forehead. "My mother sends me shampoo; she refuses to have me using anything but the same one that she uses." He straightened up and looked Anisuke in the eye. "My father seems to think that you and your mates have been in contact with the Dark Lord."

Anisuke immediately knew what was going on. He had always hated to be the last one to know what was going on when he felt that it was important information about his life. Draco's life was centered on Hogwarts and the Dark Faction; if Anisuke changed sides it would change the whole outlook of the war as well as the entire social structure of Hogwarts. Not to mention that the whole rivalry issue would be a waste of time, not that either of them had been acting on it since the beginning of the year anyway. "I have not spoken to the man personally, for obvious reasons, but Naraku has met with Him once." Anisuke smirked as he remembered Naraku's thoughts on Voldemort. "He found that the man was surprisingly intelligent for a human playing a dark lord."

Draco seemed putout for a minute before he tilted his head to the side. "I take it that none of your mates are human. Most pureblooded families contain magical creature blood to keep the lines strong, but with all of you it seems to be more than that."

"You're not wrong, but more than that you'll just have to figure out yourself."

{M}

Anisuke floated on a cloud of amusement for the rest of the day, Draco kept a close eye on him and his mates without seeming to pay them too much attention. Anisuke could practically hear the boy's mind whirl with ideas about what they all were.

He was almost too far out of it to notice the sweet smell coming from his drink as he went to take a drink. Thankfully his heightened senses caught it right before he took a swig and he put it back on the table a little harder than he should have before pushing it away from him on instinct. His eyes swung down the table, locking with a hopeful looking Ginny before she looked down at her dinner, trying to seem like she wasn't paying him too much attention.

"Something wrong?" Neville leaned over the table slightly and picked the goblet up before giving it a sniff that had him setting it back on the table in a hurry. "I'm not great at Potions but that's a very badly brewed love potion I'd wager. I thought that the House Elves were supposed to keep potions out of the goblets."

"Oh I'm sure that they do, but there's always a way around the rules." Anisuke used all of his willpower to keep from glaring at the Head Table where he was sure that Dumbledore was probably twinkling. "Looks like I need a new drink. Dobby!"

Every head in the Great Hall turned his way as there was a pop and Dobby arrived in the Hall with all of his mismatched clothing, multicolored hat tilted to the side. "What can Dobby be doing for you?"

"It seems that someone has tried to spike my drink with a love potion and I would like you personally to get me a new one and if you have the time I would prefer it if you took care of all of my meals from now on so it won't happen again."

Dobby's eyes went even larger at the mention of a love potion and took on a steel-like quality that was amusing in a creature so small. "Dobby would be honored to make sure that nothing is put in the foods and drink. Would sir like some pineapple juice?"

Anisuke was about to refuse, he didn't really like pineapple when the strangest urge to have it flashed across his mind and he was nodding before he even realized it. "I'd also love some celery with peanut butter."

{M}

By the end of the feast Anisuke managed to go through twelve stalks of celery, a jar of peanut butter, two slices of toast with honey and three glasses of pineapple juice. He leaned back with a sigh and ignored the curious looks he was getting from most of the Hall, he had no idea why he wanted what he wanted but it wasn't anybody else's business.

Every student that was looking at him, which was the vast majority, snapped their heads to the Head Table as Dumbledore stood and looked over the Hall with his favorite grandfatherly look. "It will soon be Halloween and Hogwarts is going to celebrate a bit differently this year. Due to complaints from the parents of some of our students we will be holding an All Hallows Eve masquerade ball this year. All students are welcome to come as well as their families and up to three guests of their choosing. There will be scheduled visits to Hogsmeade for all students to purchase costumes and masks. The theme is magical creatures and there will be prizes for the best costume and spell work."

Every girl in the Hall burst it excited babble before Dumbledore even sat down, most complaining about how little time they had had to get ready for the ball. A couple of weeks was not enough time to get a great costume and decide who they were going to invite.

"How much do you want to bet that he's known about this since school started and did this on purpose?" Angelina Johnson looked exasperated, luckily she already knew who she was going with and knew that he would make very sure that she had an excellent costume.

"Oh he knew, but I bet that he spent at least the last month and a half trying to find a way to get around actually holding the ball." Anisuke hadn't known about the Ball but it made sense. Purebloods and even Half-bloods were getting a bit tired of how many traditions were getting twisted. After all, why would witches and wizards celebrate Halloween when it was created as a way to mock magical holidays?

"Why would it matter if we celebrated Halloween instead of All Hallows Eve? They're pretty much the same thing." Hermione seemed putout instead of excited, probably at the thought of having to find someone that wanted to take her to the Ball or at the thought of going alone.

"They are not the same thing. All Hallows Eve is when the veil between the world of the living and the dead is at its thinnest, it is a celebration of those that have passed before us. We dress in costumes and dance so that the dead can dance with us without becoming lost in our world. Halloween is an insulting mockery created by muggles." Neville's voice was so even and stern that several students turned to stare. "Halloween is an insult not a celebration and shouldn't have been held here to begin with but Dumbledore put it into practice the moment that he became Headmaster, Gran has spent his entire tenure trying to get it removed. She's going to be thrilled that they finally got enough votes."

"How did they get enough votes?" Katie looked down the row with a confused look on her face. "He has a lot of friends on the Board and even with the issues over the summer he still holds a lot of power."

Anisuke looked up at the Head Table and caught the smirk that crossed Kouga's face whenever Dumbledore looked his way, which was much more often than usual. "I'm guessing that my mates had something to do with it, they took over some of my seats on the Board and probably voted in my stead for the ones I hold just to keep me in the dark. It sounds like something they would do."

{M}

"That wasn't very nice." Anisuke settled into his favorite spot on the couch and looked up at his three mates, all of whom were much too smug for his liking. "Now we have to find costumes and figure out who all to invite in two weeks and I have to deal with dozens of female classmates that want to either get advice on what to wear or try to get me to go with them instead of you."

The smug looks dropped off of his mates' faces and he couldn't resist the urge to grin and the worried looks that replaced them. He shouldn't be the only one that had to deal with the extra stress.

{M}

"Dearest, there seems to be something wrong with the family tapestry."

"What could be wrong with it? There haven't been any changes since we lost our little one."

"It's glowing."

There was a moment of tense silence. "It only glows when it adds a new member."

* * *

**Review and let me know what you think.**


End file.
